The Alpha and his Luna
by antoniasandoval
Summary: The Alpha and His Luna: Sequel to Jacob's Twilight The Beginning. Now that Bella knows Jacob's secret and she has accepted his wolf, he seems stuck on cloud nine! And while their relationship blossoms profoundly, the bond that ties them grew stronger than ever. As Edward comes back to Forks with Lauren's coven, with a single idea in mind; to make Bella his. Jacob finally become a
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wolf girls, I'm back, this time with The Alpha and His Luna, the Jacob Twilight The Beginning's sequel. **

**First of all, I want to thank to Ladyofspain for her continued support as my Beta, and second, I want to thank to Lylly Black, who wrote the Summary, and she also will help me in some future chapters. Girls, you are great.**

**This sequel is the second part of my story; the whole story has 3 parts. Writing this story has been a dream come true, I hope you enjoy my story, like I enjoyed writing each chapter.**

**I know some of you have been waiting for my sequel, so I leave you with the first chapter.**

**Summary by Lylly Black:**

**The Alpha and His Luna: Sequel to Jacob's Twilight The Beginning.**

**Now that Bella knows Jacob's secret and she has accepted his wolf, he seems stuck on cloud nine! And while their relationship blossoms profoundly, the bond that ties them grew stronger than ever. As Edward comes back to Forks with Lauren's coven, with a single idea in mind; to make Bella his. Jacob finally become as the leader of his pack, accepting his destiny. Faced with threat, new alliances are formed and Bella is forced to make the hardest decision of her life.**

**The Alpha and his Luna**

**Chapter One: Knowing my Wolf**

**(Bella's POV)**

When Jake came out, I decided to lie down, not wanting to stand when he arrived, my body betrayed me tonight more than once and I didn't want to risk it. Everything that had happened this day and in particular this evening was overwhelming; the emotions I experienced were too intense. But what had passed between Jake and me … I think it was glorious; he had kissed me on my neck and collarbone and I felt like the tip of his tongue tasted my skin. My heart jumped, and I sensed Jake's heart quickening in his chest; his breathing shallow and fast. It was the most delicious sensation, feeling him like that. His hands slowly moved down and caressed my back before his arms wrapped around my waist. He squeezed me gently against him, while still tasting my skin. His lips on my skin sent sparks up and down my body, before settling in my hips.

I shuddered completely; my body trembled with pleasure. And in those places he tasted me with his tongue, goose bumps appeared, but we both knew it wasn't from the cold. All I could focus on was how his body felt so good pressed against mine. My hands moved with a will of their own. Little by little, my fingers trailed along his neck, and ran along his perfect shoulders, then I took his hair in my fists.

I didn't know if I wanted him to stop, or if I was even able to. Jake had told me that he hadn't the strength to stop this sweet torture. But suddenly he did stop and said he had to stop now, or he wouldn't be able to contain himself from doing things that he, with all his heart, wanted to do with me.

Oh God! How could he tell me these things! Did he want to drive me crazy?

I went to bed, and didn't hear when Jake arrived. Early the next morning, I woke up and heard my dad's voice in the house; he and Billy were going fishing, and Jake was awake, talking to them. I tried to sharpen my ears and I heard some of their conversation, since apparently it was about me.

"Quiet, Charlie, you and I already talked about this, you have nothing to worry about. You know I'll take care of her, guard her with my life if I have to."

"I know you will, Son," my dad replied. "And I see how things are between you; you're not pressing her and I like that a lot. You're doing well, Jake; but remember what I once said to you. Bella is my daughter... so don't disappoint me, because I won't take it lightly if you hurt her."

"Never, Charlie, I swear. Also... anyway, there is something I need to talk to you about, but I don't want to touch that subject with Bella here in the house, I prefer it to be between just you and me."

"Okay, a conversation—man to man," my dad replied. "Well, whenever you want, you know where to reach me."

Billy began to hurry my dad, since they were going out soon for their fishing day. Before they left, I got up to greet them. Jake took me in his arms and gave me those bear hugs, wrapping me with his heat. My dad was watching us closely, studying us; me first, and then Jake. But after a minute Charlie relaxed, smiled, and said goodbye to us like Billy.

Jake had prepared breakfast, so I quickly went to bathe and change clothes. At breakfast, I said to him that I wanted to spend the entire day alone with him, because in the afternoon I had to return to Forks with my dad. Jacob gave me that beautiful smile of his.

"Bells, that's what I want to do today, spend all day alone with you. Now I feel completely free, because I have nothing to hide from you. On the contrary, I have a lot to tell you, and I'll answer any questions you have. I want you to know everything about me; after all, that's the way it should be—no more secrets between us."

I was happy, because now he could clarify any doubts I had about occurrences that had happened since I arrived in Forks.

"Jake, I have so many questions ... I don't want to sound inappropriate, but I want to know everything about you. There are so many situations that have occurred so far that have been incomprehensible, or paradoxical, but I think now I can find an explanation for all of them. After breakfast, can we go out somewhere this side of the reservation? I really like this place, the woods ... everything ... it's like being home."

Jake looked at me excitedly, his eyes sparkled and smiled with that smile that melted me. I asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bells ... I'm so happy you feel at home here on the reservation," he told me.

Jacob stood up, approached me, picked me up and sat me on his lap. I think I was becoming more and more accustomed to this contact with him, and in his arms I felt at home. I didn't deprive myself of telling him, although I felt like my cheeks burned with shame.

"Jake, I've become so used to being in your arms. If you keep it up, it'll be hard for me to leave this afternoon. Being in your arms, gives me a sense of security and protection as I've never felt before."

He stood very still. I could feel his lips brush my hair to kiss it, and his heart beating fast. He held me tightly in his arms, as if our bodies were one.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, but then he told me, "Bells"—his voice was very excited. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you? You're too desirable for your own good. No, honey ... you have no idea how you make me feel."

He lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. His gaze seemed to reach into my soul. He conveyed many emotions with his eyes that made me blush profusely and I was unable to continue holding his gaze with mine.

"We better get out of here ... I'm taking you to a place I want you to know about, so we can enjoy our time together."

I began to get off his lap, though he wouldn't let go completely; he still had me firmly by the waist. I asked him, "Jake ... have you heard from Angela or Embry?"

He smiled and said, "I only know that Embry is happy. Last night when I left I met him, I knew Angela accepted Embry's wolf."

We smiled, very happy for the both of them. I imagined what might have happened between Ang and Embry, and I was excited for my friend who has had feelings for Embry for a very long time.

We got everything settled in the house then left. I thought we'd go in his car, or finally on his bike, but Jake had a surprise for me.

"Bella, want to go riding?." he asked.

"A horse?", You have horses around here?"

Jake smiled and said, "No, I'll be the horse … for you. Please don't panic, you know I won't hurt or allow anything to happen to you."

"Okay," I agreed. "But how are we going to do that?"

"I'll go into the woods and phase, and then come back for you. Wait a minute, I'll be right back.

I stood very still waiting for Jake to return, back to the place he had just left. Suddenly, while I was deep in thought, the huge russet wolf appeared before my eyes. I stood before him trembling a little, and greeted him in a voice that also trembled, but not from fear. Jake as a wolf was awesome, his legs were bigger than my hand, and his eyes were level with mine. I realized that he too was studying my expression; he didn't want me to be afraid.

"Well, how do we do this?" I asked, breathless.

He sat down near my head and gestured towards his back. I approached him, took a deep breath and stretched out my hand hesitantly to touch him. I couldn't stop shaking. But Jake realized this, and touched my cheek unexpectedly, playfully with his nose. His displays of affection made me feel more at ease, and I immediately relaxed.

Mentally, I said to myself: _Nothing to worry about, just my Jake, he would never hurt me._ Gradually, I began to run my hands down his back; his fur was so smooth and thick.

"It's so thick," I said in awe. "You're beautiful," I said almost in a whisper.

He immediately looked at me. _Stay calm Bella, friends could tell each other that they are beautiful; it happens all the time. It's no big deal to say that._ The expression on his wolf face was such that, had he been in his human form, it would be a smile from ear to ear.

I climbed up on his back and held on firmly to his fur. "Please don't go too fast, because I don't know if I can make it if you go very fast," I informed him. He just nodded his head in understanding.

He took me to the edge of the woods and went into it. That part of the reservation was beautiful. I never thought so breathtaking natural sites existed. It would be wonderful to live in a place like this. I never before thought this way, but every time I came here, I felt a stronger desire to live here, surrounded by the forests of La Push.

We kept moving ahead into the forest, but I was getting tired of pressing my legs into his side to keep from falling. He began to move more slowly and suddenly among the trees, appearing before our eyes, was a beautiful lake surrounded by lush vegetation. We reached the shore; he stopped, bent down and I got off of him.

When I got off of my friend, he began to walk away. I called and asked where he was going; he showed me something tied to his leg and I realized he was carrying his clothes on his left leg tied with a string of fine leather. But I still wanted to be with him in his wolf form.

"Jake, wait," I called out to him. "Can you stay a little longer as a wolf and sit next to me? ... Please?" He seemed to smile in his wolf form. He approached me; I sat in the sand at the lake and he sat next to me. I got closer to him. I started running my hands over the pelt on his belly. He must've liked it because he began to purr softly.

"You're so soft." I ran my hand through the fur on his neck and began to caress his ears. Immediately his purr grew louder and his eyes fluttered and closed in ecstasy.

"I was never afraid of you." My statement seems to take him by surprise because he raised his head and looked at me. "I know it seemed I was frightened at first, but I was just in shock. I want you to know that I love this part of you, as much as the part of the man, my human Jake. I'm very grateful to have you in my life." As I spoke, I continued to stroke his pelt, but I dared not look at him. I just wanted him to know how important he was in my life. Even though I'm sure he knew it, I wanted to say it to him.

The wolf seemed lost in its own thoughts. After a few moments he got up and disappeared behind some trees. Jake appeared after a few seconds, wearing only a pair of shorts and sneakers. I was shocked to see him come out suddenly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said and sat down opposite me.

"This place is beautiful," I commented, looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're about 45 miles from our house. I found this place once on patrol and I come here whenever I want to be alone to think."

Wow, I was impressed that he could go that distance with me on his back, and never get tired. I started to look at my hands and play with my fingers uneasily. He realized what was happening to me.

"You have something on your mind, don't you? Would you like to tell me what it is?"

"I think I have a lot of questions and hope I don't seem too intrusive. I want to know all about your wolf and the man ... can I ask?"

Jake took my hands and imprisoning them in his, said, "Babe, I love the fact you want to know about the wolf; you have no idea how much. I thought that you would leave me and wouldn't want to know about the giant dog." We burst out laughing at his wit.

"Go ahead, ask what you want," Jake told me, when our laughter died down.

"Some questions may seem silly, but I want to know ... as well, it will help me understand some things that have happened between us and that I couldn't explain. Well ... I'll start." He nodded.

"You ran with me on your back and never got tired and it was 45 miles. How much do you have to run to wear you down?"

He smiled at me. He was not given to flaunting his supernatural attributes.

"When we traveled about 100 miles we start to feel a burn, and we need a few minutes of rest, but after that, we can easily run another 100 miles without rest." He must have seen the shock on my face because he kept smiling.

"Okay, next question. How far can you hear?" I wanted to know this for all things that occurred when we were not friends, at school, and on the beach.

"When I'm in my wolf form, I can easily listen to a distance of 6 or 7 miles, but in my human form I can only hear at a distance of 3 miles around," he replied.

"So you and your friends could hear all we were talking about at school, or when you were at my home?"

Jake nodded at my question and said. "Yes, and when I saw you in Port Angeles, at the movies, and when I found you on the beach."

I felt like I blushed red-hot when I remembered that day at the beach, and by the eyes on Jake, I realized he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh, Jake, I've sometimes said so many crazy things, with Angela, or the girls, thinking that you couldn't hear it ... Then, you can even hear when my heart is racing?"

Jake looked at me, remained silent for several seconds, and said, "I can hear your heart at all times—even sleeping. I'm listening to it now. I know when you've fallen asleep, when you get nervous when you're with me … as now. I feel changes in your body, feel the change in your breathing. I'm so attuned to all changes in your body, your heart beats coordinated with the beat of mine. The girls have told me nothing about you, I know from your conversations ... I don't want to be nosy, but wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to know how you felt about me. I wanted to know if you are as affected by me as I am by you, especially when we're close, as we were in the movies and on the beach."

Again, the memory of the beach made me blush and I couldn't look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, beautiful. That helped me realize that you were not immune to me, and I was happy; I felt hopeful. You try to show indifference, but your body betrays you. In addition, my hearing also helped me to realize what Cullen and Newton were planning, and others who tried unsuccessfully to get your attention."

"And your sight is superior?" I asked him

"Being in my wolf form I'm very powerful, and as a man I can see everything perfectly, even in the dark."

I opened my eyes in surprise and he took my hands as if he thought I would try to escape.

He continued, "When I saw you on the beach, I saw clearly from far away, and I could hear how upset you were with Newton's flirting. I could see and hear _everything_ perfectly."

"Jake that was a very embarrassing moment." I wanted to stand and walk away, and not be in front of him, so he couldn't look at my face.

Jake told me, "I know Bells, and I didn't want to embarrass you, but I began to remember what happened between us, and I couldn't help remembering that moment. I swear I felt my legs shaking that day and my knees giving way ... On the other hand, I don't deny that it was very funny when you said you wouldn't come to La Push, because you didn't want to enter into the wolf's den, or when you said you were going to change to Ang as your logistical support, by Lauren." That made us laugh out loud.

If Jake could hear and see everything so well, surely he heard many times, my heart racing when I was near him, or when I saw him shirtless, as now ... And also, he told me that he feels and hears all the changes in my body. What reactions had he felt? He definitely knew me much better than he admitted.

But something he said caught my attention. I looked at him and asked, "Jake, you said you know when I've fallen asleep; is that because maybe ... you go ... to my room at night?"

Jake just silently stared at me, he said nothing, but seemed to be … flushed?

"Jake?" Why didn't he answer me?

"Bells," he finally spoke. "I know when you're sleeping because every night I take care of you in Forks. At first, I watched from the nearby forest or outside your house ... but for a couple of weeks, I've been watching you ... from inside your bedroom." I stared at him like an idiot, saying nothing, until I reacted.

"Oh my God, Jake." I felt my whole body blush red hot. I tried to let go of his hands and stand, but he stopped me. He made some moves so fast, that before I realized it, I was trapped in his arms. I couldn't move; his chest was pressed against my back. Every time I tried, he held me closer to his body.

"Shhhhh," he soothed. "It's okay, sweetheart; I could have lied but I want to be completely honest with you."

"But, Jake, I didn't know you were there. I know I talk in my sleep, and I sleep in ... tiny pajamas. Who knows what I say at night, and how many times I slept uncovered, without knowing you were there."

I tried in vain to remove his arms but to no avail; he wouldn't budge an inch.

"Bells, don't be ashamed. Every night you call me in your dreams, and the way you say it drives me crazy. Most of the time you sleep covered, and when you're uncovered, I cover you so you won't be cold, and save my sanity and heart. Being a wolf doesn't mean I'm immune from a heart attack caused by you," he said with a slight grin.

But how he told me that! I felt myself getting redder still, a moan escaped my mouth. Who knows what I said—I'm sure that I not only called him in my dreams. Definitely, from tonight on I would sleep with pajamas that cover my whole body. Although I can't deny that at the bottom of my heart, I enjoyed the fact that I provoked such admiration from him. After a few minutes, I was able to look at him and he smiled looking back.

"I think I'll have to get used to many things with this part of you … the wolf. But where do you sleep? Or don't you sleep all night?"

"I sleep for a while in your rocking chair," he replied. "Although most of the time I'm awake." I frowned and he said, "I can look at you all I want. The way you sleep is fascinating." My eyes and my mouth were wide open, not knowing what to say, but the big smile of Jake was contagious.

"How do you get in when the house is locked up?" I asked curiously.

"I climb the tree and from there to your window, it's very easy," he replied.

"At night, I always close my window, but sometimes I find it open before I go to bed, and that was unexplainable. But if you arrive after I've fallen asleep, then why is my window open? I can't be so crazy that I left it that way and forgotten." Jake grunted and clenched his fists.

"Bells …I suspect that at those times, Edward was in your room. I have smelt him several times around your house, even when your truck broke down." I could feel the anger in his voice, remembering Edward. But then he calmed down, and continued saying, "So I decided to start taking care of you every night in your bedroom, for your safety, and for my pleasure."

I averted my face from him. I had already flushed too many times in such a short interval. But the fact of knowing that Edward might have been in my bedroom gave me chills. To think he could be in there while I was sleeping, and my blood was very powerful for him, made me feel extremely vulnerable.

Jake seemed to know everything that went through my mind, because he said me, "Bells, don't worry, he'll never hurt or get near you, I swear. If I could, if you let me … I would take care of you 24 hours a day."

"Jake, I won't be a hassle; you can't look after me all day."

"Honey, realize that the vampire is just an excuse to be with you all day ... 24 hours. But I'm patient; I'll wait for you to want to be with me in the same way."

My heart soared, I knew he was listening because he smiled and began to wet his lips while looking at mine. If he kept doing things like that, it wasn't going to let me concentrate on what I wanted to ask.

But the memory of the Cullens—I was reminded of the other supernatural beings in this area: the cold ones. They were also part of this mythological world and I wanted to know a little more, to be alert. I looked at him and asked, "Jake, have you ever had to face the cold ones?"

"We've seen several covens of bloodsuckers in this area, at different times, but they never dared stay around to face the pack. However, on one occasion, a female of that species came onto the reservation, and was about to attack one of the children of the tribe. I didn't hesitate to fulfill my role as protector and killed her. These creatures can only die by ripping them apart and burning the pieces. Then came the woman's partner and challenged me; he was fast and you could tell he was a skilled hunter. But I could be more disciplined than him and had him cornered. He was practically in my mouth but he escaped. I chased him and he joined two other bloodsuckers, but my pack joined me and the three leeches fled. Since that time, we haven't seen any vampires in this area, except for the Cullens, attempting to pass themselves off as civilized people."

I worried about the danger that Jake had to face as a protector of the tribe, but it was reassuring to know that Jake is a man ... and is a very strong wolf. I was sure his strength was greater than the rest of the pack because he was the Alpha. He had the strength of his ancestors; everything about him screamed Alpha Male—his voice, his body, his eyes.

The position where we sat was very comfortable but knowing that he was shirtless made me nervous, and I couldn't concentrate. I decided to sit in front so I could look at him. He took my hands and stroked my knuckles with his thumb; his hands were so big and warm.

Another question occurred to me. "Have you ever attempted to measure your strength in your human form?"

"I'm stronger than an average man. Without boasting, I'm pretty sure I could lift a car over my head. But in a fight against the bloodsuckers we wolves must be careful not to get caught in their arms, because it could break our ribs, and certainly those wounds would take days to heal. We haven't yet experienced that though, a leech has never won a battle with us," he explained.

Wow, I wasn't wrong in my assessment; Jake was a very strong man. But this man, who turned into a giant wolf, was allowed to become a puppy in my hands. It was very sweet from his part.

This afternoon together with my Jake, was wonderful. It was amazing to know that part of him; also, I now had a logical explanation for many things that had happened especially when I was near him.

We hadn't realized how late it was getting. I truly enjoyed my time with Jake, so much so that I didn't even feel hungry. The weather started getting colder. Jake came up behind me with his chest touching my back and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his body heat.

"I like how warm you are, you know that? You're like my personal heater." I felt him place his lips, smiling against my hair, while my body started to tremble slightly.

Jake was silent for a few minutes, but then he said, "There's still something else I should tell you, but I need time to do it, and now it's too late. After next weekend, we'll start a couple of weeks off, and I want to enjoy being with you, either here or at your home—but with you, no matter where. Then, I can talk about what my dad told you about last night—Imprinting. I've waited all these days to talk to you about this, I can wait another week; I want to do it at the right time. It will be a moment that I completely enjoy ... with you." I looked at him and his eyes had a glint that made me shiver.

Then he remembered something else and the brightness of his eyes changed, but he continued saying, "There is something else I need to tell you; I want you to know that next weekend we will making the change of command from Sam to me, and I officially assume my position as Alpha of the pack. That day is very important for me and my people, and I would love to share it with you, Bells."

I wouldn't leave my best friend alone on that day that was so significant to him.

"Jake, if that day is so important to you, I promise I'll be by your side. It will be my pleasure, and it is my duty as your best friend to be with you. I wouldn't miss it, I promise."

Jake hugged me and said, "Although you don't understand yet, you're important to my people, Bells, and I'm glad you want to be there for me that day."

I really didn't understand why I might be important to the Quileute people, but I imagined it was due to Jake, and my closeness to him. But something concerned me, and I held no secrets from Jake; I had to tell what was in my heart.

"I just hope they won't reject me for not being Quileute, and a pale face. Jake, I hope this isn't a barrier between us, because I can't fight the laws of your people without hurting you, and don't want you to have to choose."

My eyes must have reflected my fear, because Jake took my face between his large hands and said, "No, honey, that'll never happen. You've won the hearts of the tribal council, the girls, the pack and all my people. The Quileutes know that you're the woman I love, and there's no way you can be put out of my heart or my mind. They've accepted you, not only because of me, but because you've won their hearts with your sweetness, your kindness, your great capacity to love, the strength of your character, your dignity. You are the most wonderful woman that exists in this world."

Jake kissed my cheek and said we'd better leave because it was getting late and our parents would be home soon.

Jake wanted to take me back home in his arms. He refused to carry me on his back, but in his arms, running. Well … nothing should surprise me about my friend, so I let him pick me up and go running with me.

I knew I'd soon have to go to Forks with Charlie, so I wanted to enjoy these last moments with Jake, before leaving. These two days were wonderful, no, more than that, they were magical, and I was happy to share my life with him ... I just hoped that nothing and no one prevented me from continuing to enjoy this man beside me.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was walking alone; I wanted some time alone to think. There were many emotions and feelings of recent months, since Bella had appeared in my life. Because she was the one who had brought me this far, although she did not know it, and I was here, to procure _our_ happiness.

Although I wanted to be alone, I knew someone was approaching me. It was Tanya; she was always so insistent when it came to me. I did not want to reject her, so I expected her not to return, to insist that I stay with her. Besides, I did not want to ruin my good mood, I was happy. I had spoken with Laurent's Coven, and though their faces looked impenetrable, I knew what they were thinking: Laurent was incredulous that I offered his enemy on a platter, and James and Victoria were waiting for the reaction and response of Laurent, to follow along with what he decided. Laurent could not believe that someone else could hate that dog as much as he, and asked me the reasons why I hated that dog, so I chose to tell the truth. I had nothing to lose; however, both of us would win.

When I told them my reasons, they found it surprising that I was in love with a human, and had chosen her as my partner. They did not know my Bella; she was the most dazzling woman that existed. Her aroma was exquisite, and the scent of her blood was like a drug to me.

When I spoke yesterday with Laurent, I could see in his mind how he remembered what happened to his partner, and I could see the pain he still felt for his loss. Although Irina was comforting him, Laurent had not forgotten Yanara; I took advantage of this circumstance, as it was the weak point of Laurent. Moreover, in the minds of James and Victoria, I saw loyalty to their friend and the desire for revenge against the pack was strong. After all, Yanara was also their friend, and they were together as a coven for a very long time.

When Laurent knew my motives, he thought it was absurd; given our species have so many beautiful women to choose from. Laurent knew that Tanya loved me, and had for many years. But I could not love her, nor wanted her for the moment. I had simply been waiting for the right one, and it was worth the wait because I met the best woman for me, Isabella Marie Swan. My Bella does not know it yet, but she and I are meant for each other; I am the man for her, not that dog.

I was not going to explain to Laurent why I loved my Bella. When she is one of us, everyone would understand why I fell in love with this amazing woman. All would envy my luck, although that luck would be forced, because my partners would make her a vampire against her will. But I believed the end justified the means.

Best of all, I could see in the mind of my three new members, plotting the best way to attack, destroy the Alpha and convert my Bella. I told them that we should plan our attack when we went to Forks. I wanted to go today; I could not resist being away from my love any longer. Besides, I knew she was with that dog and the jealousy was killing me. She would sleep in the house with the dog, would be in his arms, his heart melting by her smile, but this dog would enjoy very little time with her.

But Laurent asked me if we could leave tomorrow; Irina wanted to spend a little more time with him. If we traveled tomorrow, we would be coming to Forks on Wednesday. That same day I would try to see Bella, because I could not stand being without her.

So my mind was wandering when Tanya came to me. As always, she was flirting; I wanted her to leave me alone, to keep thinking about my love. But Tanya had other plans.

"So you fell in love with a human, eh? She must be very special to make you want to turn her against her will—make her one of us. That, Edward, is very inhumane."

"Don't worry, Tanya. I'm not human, remember? I'm a vampire."

"But, Irina told me she is with another man, the Alpha of the pack that killed Yanara. And apparently, she is happy with this dog. Why not let her be happy with the man she chose? Why can't you see what you have in front of you and be happy with what I offer?"

Tanya never wasted an opportunity. "See, Tanya, you and I have discussed this topic before. If previously I've declined your offer, why would I accept now that I have what I want? That leaves you out."

After I said this, I regretted it, because Tanya, when injured, could be very insulting, and vindictive, even if it meant that she had to wait for her revenge.

"True, that leaves me out. But don't you realize that she wants you out of her life? She is happy with her love, and you have no place in her heart. You can only have her bound to you as a vampire, when she doesn't want that and she doesn't want you. You know—you're so pathetic; you're the most selfish and despicable being. I don't know how Carlisle let you do that. Irina has not been able to convince Laurent to desist; she knows there is danger in what you proposed to them, because it won't be as you said. That man is the Alpha, and is the strongest of the wolf pack, and has defended a child of their tribe by himself before, and won. Imagine how he will defend _his _woman from danger. He will prefer to die rather than allow anything to happen to his Bella; you will never have her. Laurent still agrees, even so, knowing what Irina said him ... "

This woman had angered me, and I could not continue listening to her taunts. She was nothing to reproach what I would do. Without even realizing what I was doing, I took her by her neck in my hands, and with grunts I said, "Enough is enough. You think that with everything you're saying will make me change my mind? Or have any regrets? That will never happen, Tanya, _never._ I am fully decided on what I am doing, so you and your sister had better not intervene; I will not stand for it. I came to offer a business proposition to Laurent and he accepted, and now we are partners. With his help my plans cannot fail. Although that dog is the Alpha and the strongest of the pack, he can never win against two experienced hunters. And now, I will not dwell on what I have proposed, even if Laurent does not help me, this woman will be mine, because I swear that if I do not get any help from anyone, I will do it by myself. Tanya, Listen to me, it is better that no one stand in the way of my happiness, because to do so, they will be sorry they were ever born."

I was fighting for my happiness, and I did not regret anything and I would never regret what I have done or will do to have happiness with my Bella. I would allow no one to come between my woman and I, because I was able to destroy the one who tried it, no matter who they were, and that included my family.

No one had better interfere ... if they wanted to live.

**Okay wolf girls, a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter Two: Charlie, I'm madly in love

**Hey wolf friends, I am back with the second chapter of my story. I can only publish my chapters every two weeks. I promise that I will do everything possible, to accomplish with my updates; really I love writing, but sometimes I need time to do, but will do my best. **

**The second and third chapters are only for J&B, to enjoy together, their deep love. I think you also are fond of chapters dedicated only to them.**

**Still I do not want the damn bloodsucker bothering. In the following chapters, vampires have a very active share, and edward will make every effort to realize his plans.**

**SM owns all.** **This is the way that I wanted things to go. ****Thank to Ladyofspain for her continued support as my Beta, who check over all my chapter; otherwise, my chapters could have many grammatical aberrations (I write in spanglish). ****Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, because of your motivation, I wrote my stories. And thanks to Lylly Black, my wolf sister… you know, some chapters are waiting for you.**

**So now, let's enjoy J&B.**

**Chapter Two:Charlie, I'm madly in love with your daughter**

**(Jacob's POV)**

When we got home, our parents were already there. Quickly we prepared dinner to share together as a family. But I knew that Bella would be leaving to go home soon. We were finishing dinner when Angela and Embry arrived, holding hands. I could see happiness and peace in the eyes of my friend; his imprint also had accepted him.

I was at every moment at the side of my Bells, my arm firmly around her waist, but I knew this position was a little uncomfortable for her with Charlie there. He looked at us from time to time, but I listened as my dad told him to relax, because I respected and cared for Bells. It was better that Charlie got used to seeing me with his daughter, because that image, he would see all the time from now on. I thought I'd better talk with Charlie soon, in fact, tomorrow. I didn't want him to deprive me of being with my girl; after all, I would be the father to his grandchildren. The mere thought of Bella and I making babies, made me shudder and clench her waist tighter, closer to me. A low moan escaped her mouth, which made me shudder even more.

Charlie decided it was time to go. Embry and I wanted to drop off our girls, so he and Angela went in her car, and I took Bells in my Rabbit, while he followed behind in his patrol car. Embry went to Angela's house, while I stayed with my girl. We didn't enter her house; we were talking outside, to be alone for a little while longer.

"Jake, this weekend was magical, literally. These days in La Push, with you, were incredible, amazing … and unfortunately passed so quickly."

I was grinning from ear to ear; her comments made me happy, because that was what I hoped to hear. My girl blushed.

"Don't be ashamed, honey … If I had my way, you'd be in La Push with me. Forgive my boldness, but I'm saying what I feel in my heart." I hugged her body to mine and continued, "You realize what is happening between us Bells?, It's progress; very soon you'll realize what we are to each other."

Her heart began beating wildly as well as my own, which had accelerated at the closeness of my girl; I could feel her body heat, and feel her chest move up and down with each breath she took. My body was feeling very hot, more and more, at the nearness of her.

Fortunately, she pulled me out of my trance, and said: "We better say goodbye now. You need to get some rest, now that you can go back to sleep in your own bed."

"The important thing is that you've slept well, comfortable. You were my guest, and you can stay at my house whenever you want as a guest ... for now," I replied, wanting her to understand the double meaning of my words. She colored again, and I grinned to myself.

"To be honest, I didn't miss my bed; your bed's very comfortable; it smells like you and the forest of La Push."

I stared at her like a fool, gaping. If she only knew—I was drunk all the time from her essence in my house; her scent was incredibly exciting.

"Jake, tonight I don't think you need to take care of, or protect me. Edward is out of town, and I'll just make sure my window is locked. What do you think?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. Indeed, Cullen was not in Forks, but I had to make sure my Bells was well protected. I agreed with her though; at least for tonight, I wouldn't take care of her. Jared had patrol, so I would ask him to patrol the place where Bells and Ang lived.

However, I had a concern and asked her, "Bells, you ever seen him in this area?"

She looked at me a moment, then said, "Once I woke up and saw him at the foot of my bed, watching me. I thought it was a dream; I didn't attach any importance to it. But after what you told me this afternoon, I realize he _really_ was in my bedroom."

A low growl escaped my chest. How dare he harass my woman like that—harassing her!

My Bells started caressing my neck, taking my hair in her fists, and it reassured me. I had to bring her soon to La Push, to avoid the bloodsuckers' harassment. Embry and I wanted our women with us, and thus we could only patrol our territory, yes, without neglecting Charlie … my second father.

I said goodbye to my girl; it was just a kiss on her cheek, a quick farewell. My desires and my patience were tested many times this weekend, so it was better to leave now. I went for Embry and we drove to the reservation. Each of us lost in thought; we were happy and peaceful. Finally all our fears were gone, and we knew it was a matter of time before our women were living on the reservation.

When we arrived there, I phased, and met Sam and Jared. Sam re-phased and went home. Jared was about to start his patrol; I gave him instructions to take care of the girls in Forks, and to be alert and prepared. I had a bad feeling about Cullen, I thought he was up to something and I wanted to watch all his movements when he returned.

When I got home, I helped my father to bed, and after taking a cold shower, I went to bed also. That night in my room I could smell the strong scent of my Bells, especially in my sheets. Oh God! Thinking of the nights she slept here, I was completely moved. I was quite aware that the power of this imprint was so strong, and just as it was for me it would be for her.

I knew she was very cautious; also I knew I said I didn't want to pressure her, but being together, yet apart, was slowly killing me. She could cause me more pain than it would being wounded in battle by my mortal enemies. It was a physical pain that every day became more and more intense, and its strength had been worse since last night. When the wolf marked its territory around its mate, I had to fight against the wishes of my wolf to mark her, and my own desire to enjoy what belonged to me: Bells.

I was a man of my word, and so far I'd been very patient with my woman, and I'd subtly pushed the limits of our friendship, without her noting it; but I thought I'd given enough time to my wife. This week, I was going to make her succumb and lower all her defenses. Very sweetly, I would allure her; she wouldn't have the strength to resist.

Lying, with the perfume of my Bells everywhere around me, my mind imagined the way to have her here in my house again. Then I remembered what would come next weekend.

The next weekend would be the change of command from Sam to me. I would officially assume my position as Alpha of the pack, and then have some vacation days, and I wanted to spend all my time with Bells.

That would be a great opportunity to talk with Bells about Imprinting. Besides, I knew very well that when talking with Bells about the imprint, I would resist no more. I would unleash all the love and desire I felt for her; that was why I would take her to a place that I knew, far away from all, where we would not be interrupted ... just Bells and me.

With these ramblings, and the fragrance of my Bells wrapping around my senses intoxicatingly, I fell asleep. Tonight I needed to regain my strength to be in the company of my girl tomorrow.

**(Bella's POV)**

Ang called me before bed. We hadn't the opportunity to talk and we knew we couldn't do it tomorrow as we would be "occupied" with the company most desired by each. She said she was locked in her bedroom talking so no one could listen at home. She told me she saw Embry change and met his wolf, which was big and beautiful. In her voice, I could hear her joy.

"Oh Bella, this is like a dream. For so long I have admired Embry from afar, without thinking that one day I could even approach him, and now I'm his soul mate. This is wonderful. I swear, every day I feel more and more in love with him. Also, he told me that now you and I are part of the Quileute people and members of the pack, being partners of one of the wolves. Look, it doesn't really matter whether he becomes what he does, the only thing I care about is that we're together; it doesn't scare me. But what really scared me... are the Cullens. I imagine that Jake told you what they are."

"Yes, Angela. Jake told me, and I just want Edward to keep far away from me."

"Yes, I can imagine, Bella. Embry told me that the bloodsucker is in love with you. In any case, ideally, he leaves away from Forks, with his family."

"Angela, the truth is, he gets on my nerves. He left Forks, and before he left, told me he had to leave for personal reasons, but the result of what he does depended on many things, including his happiness... Ang, all I want is that he stays away from me."

"I imagine, hun, but don't worry; I'm sure Jake won't leave you alone for a minute. Besides, no one of the pack will allow something to happen to you, or that Edward would try to do something. Also, I'm with you, sweetie. We're friends and I love you, Bella, just like the rest of the imprints."

"Wow, Angela, you know about Imprinting...?, I still don't know. Jake wants to discuss this issue with me next weekend, when we're alone. "

I heard low chuckles over the phone. Ang was laughing and said, "I guess he wants to be alone when he tells you. Accidentally, I knew I'm the imprint of Embry, because his mother asked if he had told me that I was his imprint, but the truth is I don't know what that means for our relationship. He says he'll tell me about the imprint some other time; he wants to be prepared to tell me. I don't know what he has planned, and why he wants to prepare to tell me; it must be something very important."

"Ang, this is a very important issue for them. Jake told me that he wants to have more time to talk with me, because that will be a moment he thinks to enjoy ... ." I kept quiet, I didn't say anything else. I felt like my whole body was heated, recalling the bold looks of Jake; fortunately, he wasn't here right now. For me, it would be very embarrassing, for Jake to realize the reactions he provoked in my body.

"So, for my part, I won't ask anything. I'll wait like a good little girl until my best friend tells me everything."

"Best friend, Bella?, Just that?, C'mon woman, I know he's much more than your best friend, and it's time to admit it."

"Ang, you don't have to tell me, I know very well what the definition of best friend is and it seems a small description; Jake is much more than my best friend. But that's a topic I have to talk to him about first, before anything else ... But now tell me about you; how are things going with Embry?."

"Well ... Embry and I are closer every day. Today he gave me a fleeting kiss on the lips when he left; he caught me completely by surprise. That kiss was short, but it was very sweet. I'm still in the clouds; I froze, not knowing what to do, and I entered running to my house, while I watched him. He was grinning from ear to ear." Her voice was a mixture of joy and nervousness.

"Wow, Ang, I'm sure that was unexpected for you; although I know that moment must have been like a dream come true. I'm glad that everything is going well between you and Embry. Tomorrow, let's see if we can sit together at lunch, to have some girl time. But I agreed to study with Jake in the evenings, as we'll have two weeks vacation and I want to finish with all my assignments and tests this week."

"But if you study with Jake in the evenings, I think it'll be hard to concentrate, don't you think so?"

I could feel myself blushing. _Please! I'm alone and I'm blushing._ I smiled at the comment she made and said. "I'll do my best to study and keep my focus on my work and not the handsome boy by my side."

Our conversation was very pleasant, but it was too late, so we said goodnight. In my bedroom, I looked out the casement, I knew my Jake would not be here tonight, so I closed my window, locked it, and lay down. But I couldn't sleep, not if my thoughts were immersed on my Jake.

The closeness that we had being together, the way he hugged me, pressed against his body, how he tasted my skin, was such close contact that melted me, and made me dream of the delicious sensations that he provoked in me.

Thinking of my beautiful red wolf, I fell asleep.

The next day Jacob came for me early, to go to school; I said goodbye to Charlie and left. He looked so beautiful, well rested, and the clothes he was wearing looked incredibly manly. He looked at me from head to toe, ogling me; I felt so vulnerable before him; I'm sure he heard when my heart quickened when I saw him, although I tried to disguise the effects he had on me. He approached me, and took me in his arms as usual.

"Bells." I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and how he inspired my aroma. "Last night, not being able to see you ... I missed you so much, you have no idea. While Cullen is not around, and you aren't exposed to any danger, I'll still come to watch over you; although I have to sleep in the rocking chair. I don't mind the discomfort. I'm not able to be away from you for so long." The way he spoke, made my legs feel like wool.

We were fused in an embrace, when we heard my dad clearing his throat; I got red. Jake took me to his car and opened the passenger door for me to enter. Then he went to Charlie and said something, which I couldn't hear.

When Jake got in the car, and started driving to school, he said, "Bells, I want to talk with Charlie. In addition, Leah wants to talk with you, so I'll take advantage of this time, when you two can go somewhere, to go to see Charlie. When I'm done, I'll call you, to meet and study together. That okay with you?"

"Okay, but I have two questions. What do you want to talk to Charlie about? And, do you know what Leah wants to talk with me about?"

Jake smiled from ear to ear. "Well, my conversation with Charlie is man to man, but then I'll tell you, once I have talked with him. As for your conversation with Leah, I do not know anything about it; last night I was in phase, and met up with Sam, but Sam didn't even know what Leah wants to talk with you about," Jake told me. Then something clicked in my head.

"Wait, you say you were phased when you spoke to Sam, but something is not right ... I assume that when you're phased you can't talk to each other."

Jake looked at me and said, "That's something we didn't talk about yesterday ... When we are phased we can share thoughts. Call it telepathy, but it's something that's very useful to coordinate in battles, but ... doesn't allow you to have secrets. Everything you think is in evidence in front of the pack, what you feel, what you are ashamed of. But we've become accustomed to it, and we don't feel fear or shame for sharing our minds. It's something we've learned to live with."

"That is, they've seen in your mind everything that you and I have spoken of and done?"

I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, because you couldn't have real intimacy. Apparently Jake saw my disappointment, because he said. "Bells, I hope this is not a roadblock in our relationship ..."

I interrupted and said. "No, Jake, this isn't a problem. I don't mind, I assure you ... it's weird, but I'll get used to this as well. I'm used to many things about you, even more surprising of what you're telling me now. Please don't worry." After I said this, Jake was relaxed and we were talking of other issues on the way to school.

We arrived at the school and Jake and I went to the classroom. Fortunately, there was no Edward, so I could relax without him constantly watching us; but Mike himself was there.

After class I tried to leave quickly so I wouldn't have to talk to Mike; but apparently he had other plans. He approached me before I had a chance to leave the room, greeted me, and tried to give me a kiss on the cheek. I did all in my power to keep him away from me; besides, I knew that Jake could come looking for me and I didn't want him to see me with Mike. But Mike didn't give up easily.

"Bella, we haven't talked about the incident two weeks ago. Hope you're not upset about what happened on the beach and in the school parking lot."

"No, Mike, forget that incident, I'm not upset, but would prefer if you stay away from me. You see, I'm with Jake, and I think you perfectly understand what that means." Mike's face broke, but he tried to hide it the best he could.

"Okay, I can understand, but that doesn't mean you can't have other friends, or you can't share your time with old friends ... like me."

I started to leave the room and said, "It's true, being with Jake isn't an impediment to having other friends, and in fact I have more friends than before; but I haven't enough time to share with all my friends. Also, after what happened between us that day at the beach, there was a break in our friendship. I know, Mike, you understand perfectly, isn't that right?." Suddenly I felt the large and hot hands of Jake wrap around my waist.

"All right, honey?"

"Yes, everything is fine," I replied to Jake.

"Then let's go. I apologize, Mike, my Bells and I have to go. "

Mike turned red, and Jake began to walk with me, his arm wrapped around my waist. It seemed that Jake wanted to show the whole school that I was his. That was the wolf marking his territory, so no one would have any doubts about our relationship.

I could see the faces of several girls I knew had been interested in Jake, and the way they looked at us was with obnoxiousness, but still not with the aversion that Lauren looked at me. But in my heart, I was happy because there would not be a shadow of a doubt that anyone could even try to come between Jake and me.

While, the person that I most feared was not here, I realized that we were also observed by Cullens, like other students.

Jake paid no attention and walked with me, holding my waist. I looked at him and he smiled. He said, "Remember that I can hear from far, and I heard Mike's plans and the comments of other students. So I want everyone to see that you're mine, so no one else will put their eyes on my beautiful girlfriend. If you don't know, I'm the envy of many boys in this school. But that's not the most important to me; the only thing I care about is you ... by my side."

At the cafeteria, I sat with the girls, while Jake sat with his friends. We talked on various topics; our time together was very enjoyable. We really needed our girl time. Kim and Claire remembered their experiences when they learned that Jared and Quil were wolves. Kim recalled that she spent several days without leaving home not to see Jared, and several nights he slept under the window of her bedroom, expecting her to come out. Claire remembered what Quil had to do to convince her parents because she was still a minor, and Quil was a boy of 19 years.

When we finished our lunch, Leah told me that we would talk after school, and that none of the wolves would be close enough to interrupt or listen to our conversation. She also told me, she had come to school in Sam's car, so after she could take me home without any problem.

After classes, I would meet her in the parking lot, to have our conversation after school ... of wolf girl to wolf girl.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I was saying good bye to my girlfriend, because she would go with Leah, when Lauren went through in front of us, and looked at me with a mixture of bitterness and resentment. Quil told me what Lauren and Mike were talking about in the cafeteria. It's ridiculous that Mike and Lauren are agreeing to work together to annoy my girlfriend and me, thinking of separating us, as if they had the slightest chance of success. What fools!

My babe was going to talk to Leah and I would go to see Charlie. I called Charlie on the way to the police station. He had to stay at work to meet some people.

"Come to my office, Jake. I think you want to talk to me privately, right?"

I entered his office, and after closing the door, said, "That's right, Charlie, so I came here to talk to you in private. There are certain things we need to talk about, and I didn't want Bella to overhear." That was mainly because Bella would be uncomfortable with the conversation; that we were talking about her and she couldn't participate; but I would tell her about it later.

This conversation was man to man, about a woman we both loved, in different ways, but for both of us, she was the most important woman in our lives. We were face to face in his office, and Charlie asked me, "Want some coffee?." I shook my head, while he got himself a cup.

"Well, Jacob, what did you want to talk to me about?", he asked once he was seated again.

I didn't like to beat around the bush; I preferred to be direct, so I said, "Charlie ... I'm madly in love with your daughter."

Poor Charlie almost choked on his coffee.

**(Tanya's POV)**

Edward was gone with Laurent's coven. Irina was very concerned about what might happen. The wolf was the Alpha and single-handedly killed Yanara, and with that luck can also destroy Laurent. They trusted themselves because the attack would be carried out together, by Laurent and James, but something might fail, and Edward knew it.

Furthermore, if the Alpha protected a child of the tribe, he would protect even more fiercely his future wife. Edward was aware of that, but he wanted to believe that two experienced hunters had all possibilities covered, confident of success. If not for the enormous thirst for vengeance of Laurent, he would probably have rejected Edward's offer, but his thirst for revenge blinded him, to the fact that he was almost destroyed by the wolf, but escaped just in time.

Even to this girl ... I should have hated her, because Edward chose her over me, though I don't know why. But ... instead, I wanted to help her, because by doing so, I would also help myself. Edward didn't have to know that I was trying to thwart his plans.

I had an idea of how to break inhuman Edward's plans, and only one person could help me in what I wanted.

I punched in the number in my cell phone; after the fourth ring ... she answered me.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf Girl

**Hey wolf friends, here is chapter 3; let's see what about pending conversations.**

**SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thank to Ladyofspain for her continued support as my Beta; thanks to Goldengirl62, and thanks to Lylly Black, my younger wolf sister.**

**Chapter Three: Wolf Girl**

**(Jacob's POV)**

Charlie looked at me with wide eyes. For some strange reason, I felt very confident in myself, talking about this with him. What I wanted to tell him was basically what would happen to his daughter—I loved her, I was going to have to take her to live with me, I was going to marry her, I would live my whole life trying to make her happy, and I would be the father of her children.

Poor Charlie, if I said all this to him, it would give him a heart attack.

I was hoping that Charlie would comment on what I just said, but he was just staring at me steadily, in silence. I could hear his heart beating a little faster than normal, for my boldness, then it calmed. As he said nothing, I continued, "Charlie, I don't think you're surprised about what I said. When I was seven years old and Bells went with her mom, you know very well how sick I got to lose her. Even you had to intervene and help my parents to get me out of the crisis I was plunged in, and you told me that she would come back in the summers to be with me. That never happened, but I still waited for her all the time. You know she filled my life with light when she was with me, and when she left, I was engulfed in darkness ... until she returned. I've been in love with her my whole life; it was instantaneous. For me, there hasn't been, nor will there be another woman other than my Bells. And now that she's returned to my life, I won't let her go again."

I talked with such passion that Charlie changed his posture and relaxed, and finally spoke, "I saw this coming. I saw how you looked at her, but she seemed not to notice. But I noticed how you struggled to recover after your faux pas, and she made you work hard, even made it unnecessarily difficult, to discourage you. But you didn't give up."

"No, I didn't; she's worth the effort," I replied.

"It seems that Billy is aware of everything. But I want you to tell me exactly what happened between you and Bella," Charlie requested.

I'd always been honest with Charlie, and there was no reason to stop now, even if this meant I would have to tell him everything I felt for Bells. "Charlie, she's a very cautious woman; I've been going very slowly with her. Nothing has happened between us; we just hug and hold hands. I haven't even kissed her. She's the one that sets the pace in our relationship. I haven't forced or pressured her, but she is quite aware of how I feel about her, and what I want. But I gave my word not to put pressure on her until she decides to be with me. And the truth is, I hope that time comes soon, because I'm becoming more and more anxious to be with _her_. "

Charlie opened his eyes and mouth wide in shock. I think I was a little too bold in my comments, so I said, "You see, you're the best friend of Billy and like a second father to me, so I feel confident enough to be honest with you. I love and respect Bells above all things, and I won't do anything that she doesn't want. But I can't lie; I love her, but also I desire her, and I hope she accepts me in her life very soon."

His eyes and mouth opened even wider. He looked like my Bells when she did those things. At last he spoke, "Well son, I won't deny that your boldness stunned me. You had no qualms about telling me what you feel about my daughter; you were very sincere and honest with me. Moreover, I would love if you and Bella were together. Actually, Billy had made some comments when we had gone fishing or when I was at your home. Apparently your dad would be very happy to become related to me." We burst out laughing at his last comment.

"Charlie, you know that Billy has always loved Bells like she was his own daughter. How can anyone not love her? She's won the hearts of my friends and the Quileute Tribal Council. So it shouldn't surprise you that Billy wants to be a relative of yours. I'm most enthusiastic in wanting to join you as a family member." My final remark came from my soul.

"Jake, I don't want to seem suspicious of your feelings, but I have to ask; are you sure your feelings for Bella is not a crush? Or whim?; I have to ask this, because I don't want to see my girl with her heart broken in the future." His question was serious.

Well, my future father really was incredulous.

"Charlie ... you think Bells is just a fancy or infatuation?; You know ...the relationship that I want with Bells, is forever; I will never leave her. I want her to be my wife one day ... I know that for you it can seem to be too soon, and a very bold confession on my part, but that's my goal; I want Bells to be my wife, the mother of my children and I want to make it clear, for you to have no doubt. Unlike the pale face, Quileutes don't get divorced ... I don't want to sound arrogant with that comment, but I'm telling you all this because I'm absolutely sure of what I want. I waited for her all my life. I hope you haven't any doubts about my feelings, because I won't try to convince you about how much I love her."

Charlie and I watched each other intently, then he smiled and said, "Well, you won't have to; I have no doubt in that regard. But there is something you should keep in mind; you two are still very young. To realize all your plans with her, you have to be older ... I don't know, after studying a profession, enjoy your youth a little longer. I don't want what happened with me and her mother to happen to Bella. We married very young, and were still immature, and I didn't realize it. I just wanted her to be my wife—so we married."

"Immaturity isn't a problem. For starters, Bells is a woman very mature for her age. You know that during the time she lived with her mother, the mother-daughter relationship was reversed. It was Bells who cared for her mother. I would say that your marital failure has made her more careful with her feelings. Perhaps because of it, she's afraid to surrender completely to a relationship with me. Please Charlie, don't think I'm being disrespectful to you, but we have to clarify this point. Also, I'm going to be 19 years in a few days, I study and work; take care of my house and my father. I know I have the emotional maturity to build a lasting relationship with Bella. Like her, I've also been through things that made me grow up very fast. I know exactly what I want—Bella at my side."

I knew that Charlie must not have liked that I mentioned his failed marriage to Renee, but I didn't want him to make comparisons with the relationship I'm trying to form with my Bells.

"Charlie, I just came to tell you all this because I hope that Bella and I will be together soon; and when that happens, you and Billy will be the first to know. The truth is ... Billy is very excited to see Bella and me together; he has seen me give everything I had and everything I have to be with her. This way I won't have problems hugging or kissing my girl in front of you; I don't want her to feel uncomfortable ... Charlie, I'll love, care for and protect your daughter with my life."

Charlie stared into space, thoughtful, but then he looked at me. He seemed hesitant in what he wanted to say. He finally remarked: "Jacob, Bella is the person I love most, but I think you love her as I do, differently, but with equally profound love. When you were seven years old and I realized how you felt about my daughter, I hoped that your feelings would last. All I can tell you is that for me, you're the best and the only boy that I want with my girl. The task is up to you, but I think you have enough advanced terrain. I realize changes in Bella toward you, and I'm glad your perseverance is paying off in favor of you; you're on track. Just be very careful, don't do anything she isn't ready for."

I felt happy; I had the backing of Charlie. So, in the future, I didn't have to worry about asking anyone's consent, nor would there be reason to feel uncomfortable to show what we felt in front of our parents.

After this conversation with Charlie, I stayed a little more time in his Office. Charlie asked me if I would be celebrating my birthday. My birthday coincided with the day of the change of command of Alpha, and for me, that ceremony was more important than celebrating my birthday. Also, if I did celebrate my birthday, I would do something very private. On second thought, I just wanted to celebrate with my girl, she could be my gift—her lips, her touch ... _Black, don't let yourself think about those things now, not in front of Charlie._

"Charlie, I think I'll be celebrating my birthday in a very private affair. It's this weekend, and that day on the reservation we'll be having a very important tribal ceremony for the Quileute people, and it's more transcendent than my birthday. I mention it because I want to take Bella back to my house for a few days; I want her to be there." I sat nervously waiting on his answer.

"Okay, son, if Bella wants that. For my part, there isn't any objection. Just remember what I told you earlier—be very careful; do not do anything she doesn't want to do."

This conversation, man to man, with my future father in law, was very fruitful. We talked for a while longer until I decided to go to study with my girl.

On my way home I phoned.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was very curious what Leah and I would talk about. So when she and I found the perfect place to talk without interruption, I got straight to the point.

"Okay Leah, I think this is the right spot for our conversation. Tell me what you have to say; I'm all ears."

Leah smiled at me and said, "Like I said, our talk is wolf girl to wolf girl. That is, it has to do with what being a wolf girl means."

"But, Leah, I'm not that way with Jake—he and I are still just friends ... though it sounds slightly odd, I don't know how to explain ..."

"Bella, I understand. You and Jake are not yet partners, but your feelings are much stronger. Now let's talk. I want to assure you that this conversation is just between us, you can trust me."

I was nervous, I don't know why, but I think this topic of conversation wasn't something I usually talked about.

"It's true, Jake and I are not partners, and our feelings are actually very strong. But what I feel for him ... well, that's a topic that I'll talk about with him, and only with him."

"I understand you, and respect it completely. I didn't come to talk about your feelings for Jake, that's between you and him. What I have to say is only related to the way we live as women of a wolf. However, I do want to make a comment, without the desire to interfere in your relationship with him. I want you to know what happens when you and he are not together. When he's on the reservation with us, without you, his thoughts are always centered on you. He often remains thoughtful, and really, we know what he's thinking; when they're phased, Sam told me that Jake's concentrating on the pack and his work as Alpha, but when they are more relaxed, his thoughts are on one thing—y_ou_. That was when they were training Seth, and they were away from the reservation for two days, remember?."

I nodded my head. Leah continued, "Now, back to our subject. I think some aspects of being a wolf girl you are grasping quickly, as the connection that we have with the wolf; the connection you had with Jake being in phase … that was amazing. I think that you also know that when a member of the pack falls in love and chooses the woman who is his partner, the feelings are very deep, much stronger than anything, and he never stops until he get the woman he loves. Remember, I told you in school once?."

I nodded again. Leah went on to explain, "A wolf is totally faithful to his partner; he would never cheat you, and will love you until death. He will give his life for you if necessary, and that happens with the whole pack. They defend us with their lives."

I felt moved by what Leah told me. I couldn't believe such deep feelings of the wolves, in particular, the depth of these feelings from Jake.

Leah added, "Jake is the Alpha of our tribe, and his lineage comes from both sides of the family. Jake's genes are the best and strongest. And what he feels for you is even stronger than what Sam feels for me, or what any of the other wolves feel for their girls."

"To be honest, Leah, the depth of Jake's feelings has been very clear to me. He has demonstrated them to me very openly. But I must confess something to you. Before I knew that Jacob was my childhood friend, I thought he wanted to play with me, or I was a challenge for him because I had rejected him. After that incident on the beach, we talked, and he clarified many things for me. I'm convinced that his feelings for me are real, not a juvenile infatuation."

"Well, Bella, that's good," she replied.

"I swear, Leah, I thought Jake was just a guy used to having all the girls he wanted, and he just wanted to have a laugh at my expense. I'm glad I was wrong. Even I can't believe that Jake had been waiting only for me, despite the attempts of many girls at school who tried to conquer him, especially Lauren, who otherwise is quite beautiful."

"Yes, she's pretty, but not more than you Bella. If we talk about beauty, you have nothing to worry about." Leah started smiling and said, "Much less after the beach incident ... Jake almost choked on his tongue. You have a great figure, Bella; you've a hot little body. These girls couldn't make you a shadow."

I was burning at the memory of that afternoon. Several days had passed since that afternoon and I still blushed.

However, I was curious about something about Jake and his relationship with me, and to what measure this affected the tribe. "Leah, on the reservation, there is some kind of objection toward me, because I am not Quileute, and the Alfa fell in love with me?."

"Okay, the truth. First, I want to clarify that although you are not Quileute, it doesn't matter. It's Jake's choice, and everyone respects that. Rather, the antagonism is the result of jealousy from some girls of the tribe, but they respected his decision. You know, Jake is very hot, and has many fans, not only in school, but also in the tribe."

I smiled. Leah was absolutely right; Jake was very beautiful, and he was mine.

"Jacob always remembered you. Even Sam told me that Jake was thinking about leaving school and going to get you from Phoenix. But you came back, upsetting Jake's life completely. So again, I say you don't have to worry about other girls. It goes without saying—you're the envy of many girls."

I won't deny that I was happy. It was not my idea to instill jealousy in other girls, but I couldn't deny that I was very proud to have that man, only for me.

It was an open and frank conversation with Leah, so I took this opportunity to talk with her about all I had on my mind.

"Leah, I was very stand-offish with Jake, and I even think I was a little hurtful with him, with the sole purpose of discouraging him. Did that cause any animosity toward me, from you, the other wolf girls, or the pack?."

"Bella, we're being very sincere and I like that. Actually, when we saw your rejection of Jake, we didn't feel any hostility toward you; in fact we understood your refusal of him, and he too. It's just that we've never seen him fight for a woman so hard, or any woman actually, trying to conquer her. That's why we support him, especially we girls, because it was easier to approach you, to make friends, and that's when we began to sit at your table."

We began to laugh remembering the maneuvers of the girls to help Jake.

"Leah, I'm glad you helped him. Well, the confession that I'm doing; it's true. If it were not so, perhaps he and I wouldn't be together."

"No, Bella, you're wrong, with or without our help, he would have achieved his goal, because Jake had done everything necessary, to recover you. I told you before, when one of these guys sets his sights on a woman, he doesn't stop until he gets her. Bella, I'll confide something. The fact that Jake is in love with you, doesn't determine personal tastes. I like you very well. From the first day, the girls and I sympathized with you. We understood why you wanted to stay away from Jake, mistakenly thinking he could return to humble you, or thinking he was a ladies' man who wanted to laugh at you. Jake has never been like that. We knew that your fears were unfounded, but we understood you. Actually, I like you, Bella, everyone in the pack likes you, and not just for Jake, but for your own merits." Her kind words touched my heart.

"Leah, with you and Angela I feel very comfortable. You have joined me, making me part of the pack and the tribe. For that, I have to thank my best friend."

"Bella, look into my eyes. Go on—look at me, and tell me that you even dare to think of Jake as your best friend."

She took me by surprise, her question was very direct. I couldn't say anything.

Leah continued, "I guess I caught you by surprise by what I told you, but it's so obvious—the sexual tension between you. It's incredibly strong, even before you were friends. It was very evident; the way you looked and responded to each other, with your hearts, your bodies. And now that you are closer, it's amazing. You didn't notice it when he had you in his arms?, It may not feel you can't leave his domain?, Bella, I swear ... I don't understand how you can hold back?, How can you?."

I looked at Leah, without a word, but as always my body spoke for me. I got my face reddened.

"Leah ... I don't know how to explain it. From the moment I saw Jake, I felt attracted to him, irresistibly, as if a string tied me to him. And since the wolf marking its territory around me this weekend, I feel much closer to him than before. I'm incredibly sensitive to his touch, his look. I don't know if I can put it the right way, but it's hard to explain how I feel."

"Have you told Jake?"; she asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance. But I think he has realized it," I answered.

"That's the wolf, and the effects of its mark on you."

Then Leah looked me slyly in the eyes and said, "Now, I brought you up here today, because we had to talk about a practical issue, that is rather for us women. You said you were incredibly sensitive to his touch, his look. Well, that's going to be harder and harder, until you can no longer resist and give in to Jake. He's going to wait patiently, until the sheep falls for the wolf." Leah had a smile and mischievous fun at my expression.

"I know there are certain issues that we need to talk with our mothers about, woman to woman. But I'm here, and you also have my mom." Leah was right, this issue on men I talked with my mom about when I was 10, but I didn't have Jake then. And now I was far from her, and Leah was offering her advice and her mom's.

Leah went on, "I want to confess to you the reason I'm telling you all this, especially you, because I know the strength and magnitude of the feelings and the love of a wolf … of my Sam. But the strength and magnitude of Jake's love is even greater. He surrendered without fear and without limits on his feelings for you, and I think the strength of your feelings is waking up. And although you haven't admitted it, your heart has succumbed to him. It's good to be ready, that your relationship with Jake can be responsible in all aspects, if you know what I'm trying to say. I think, by the red of your face, you understood perfectly; is that right?."

Of course I understood; well, I guess Leah knew I was a virgin, so she came with all of this _advice_. This conversation was making me anxious, but Leah was not finished.

"You see, Bells, wolves are very persistent, and when they catch their sheep, they will never let her go. I told you that the wolf is very faithful, he never deceives his woman, but a wolf's woman should know that they are very passionate. Let's say a wolf girl spends a lot of energy with them, to put it in an elegant way."

Leah looked at me with her eyes full of mischief and said, "They have great stamina, you can not imagine how much. I think you will realize that for yourself, very soon ... Bells."

Leah burst out laughing while I covered my face in shame, I was red; I felt warm all over. God, how would I be able to look at Jake now? ... No, definitely I wouldn't be able to look into his eyes. I was sure he would realize what I talked about with Leah; I was too transparent to him.

"Leah, I think I understood the message perfectly, and I appreciate your _advice_. Now the problem I will have when I meet Jake is—how to look at him without blushing."

We burst out laughing because we both knew that was impossible. I had to concentrate on something else when I was with Jake, and not remember the conversation I just had with Leah.

After stopping our laughter, Leah told me, "Bella, remember that Jake will be for you what you need. A friend, a shoulder to lean on, a brother, or a boyfriend. Right now it's you who decides what you want him to be for you. Okay, honey?."

"Okay, thanks, Leah. Thanks for worrying over even the smallest details."

"You have nothing to thank me for; the members of the pack and the Quileute tribe are a family, and that includes you, Bella."

Jake and the Quileutes had changed my life in an amazing way. For me, coming to Forks, was the best decision of my life. Leah and I decided to go back. In the car, she and I were silent on my way home. But then I remembered Leah's words: _They have great stamina, you can not imagine how much._ Leah seemed to understand what was happening to me, because she smiled mischievously, with that typical smile of hers.

_Bella Swan concentrate on any other thing, but not on Jake_. Just a single glance, and he would realize what happened to me. Why did he have to know my reactions so well?; He even seemed to know my body and my reactions better than myself. It was incredible the domination that he had over me ... and I wasn't finding the strength to resist him.

**(Jacob's POV)**

My girl came with Leah. I helped her out of the car. Immediately I felt the change in her; she looked at me and her blush wasn't instantaneous. Oh God, how I loved that part of her. I had no doubt that the conversation with Leah had much to do with me, although I didn't ask about it.

Leah returned to La Push, and my Bells and I started to study. Actually, it was difficult to concentrate on studying, not when my beautiful girl was so close to me. But I had to do my best, because that's what she was doing.

I then realized that she avoided my gaze, and also avoided my touch. But despite my desire to touch her, I didn't want to embarrass her; so I wouldn't force anything, nor ask any questions.

After a while of studying, we went to make dinner. Bella continued to prepare the food and asked me to set the table. I did it, but when I was done, I stood in the doorway of the kitchen with my hands in my pockets, while she was standing with her back to me. This was like a deja-vu from long ago, in this very place, when I couldn't even approach her.

My girl turned and looked at me. I let my gaze travel the length of her beautiful body. She must have seen the desire in my eyes that I felt for her. My girl turned away trying to continue in her task. I had to touch her, needed it more than air. I approached from behind and started stroking her hair. She knew exactly what I was doing, I could feel the wild beating of her heart and her body heat grew hotter, her essence was intense.

She didn't dare turn around toward me. I did it, and slowly I turned her body toward me, to look at her. The beating of my heart quickened by the way she blushed.

Since the wolf marked its territory with Bells, it had caused me to feel her even more intensely; her aroma was that much more acute for me. I felt absolutely everything that happened in her body, but now I was feeling it in my human form.

I was so lost in the sight of her; I hugged her tightly to me. She groaned loudly when I took her in my arms. She trembled; she was being gloriously responsive to my touch. Perhaps this was part of the effects provoked by the wolf?."

I looked at her and she said, "Jake ... these changes, do you sense them, like me?." My beautiful girl was now starting to feel with the intensity that I felt for her for months.

"That's my wolf, and its effects to mark its territory with you." I replied. I could only imagine how it would be when the wolf really claimed her.

Looking into her eyes, I started caressing her back. I was in heaven. The reactions she was having were far more powerful than before; imprinting was ravaging her.

Suddenly she said, "Jake, I'm feeling much more connected to you; I feel our hearts in tune. I see how my body adapts so well to you, as if the entire domain belongs to you … as if you dominate my body. I am incredibly sensitive to your touch, your look. Anywhere you look at me, you are burning me. My body reacts involuntarily to you; makes me shudder even by the touch of your hands, and the way you look at me ... I do feel incredibly vulnerable." She came up to my neck and said. "And your smell ... Oh God, your smell is so intense to me."

"My sweetie, you're starting to feel like I've been feeling for you for months, sometimes I feel I will fall to my knees." She opened her beautiful eyes wide.

She hugged me, but I saw the anxiety in her face. Her words only caused me to feel even more wishful for her.

Shit, this could not happen now; I felt my trousers tighten more and more. I had to stop now, or I was going to scare her with my excitement. Also, I knew Charlie would arrive at any moment.

"Bells, this is getting out of hand; Charlie will be here any moment, and I don't want to have an embarrassing moment in front of him. Please hold still for a moment so I can calm down."

I laid my forehead gently against hers, then took her face in my hands and closed my eyes to focus on being calm. But she, thinking it was probably a good idea, began to stroke my hair and my neck.

I took her hands. "No, Bells; this will do nothing to calm me down, it'll just make it worse."

I pressed her against the wall and surrounded her with my body. I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths to focus, but in doing so, I breathed in the intense smell of my mate ... so intoxicating. My wolf and I were drunk with her fragrance. I was trying to subdue my wolf, but my reactions to my wife, and Bella's erratic heartbeat didn't help. I urgently needed to release my wolf.

To my regret, I decided to leave. It was for the best.

"Bells, I'll go. Sorry babe, but I'd better go. Charlie is coming, and I don't want to press anything, knowing that he can come at any moment."

I started to walk away from her, and round about in the kitchen; I really looked like a wolf in heat. "I already talked to him and promised him I wouldn't do anything you don't want. So I'll ask you one thing. The sooner you realize the strength of your feelings for me, the better for all ... but mostly for me. It's time to admit how you feel about me." I approached her and took her face in my hands: "Bells, don't be afraid to love me ... love me without fear or restrictions, because I love you with everything I have."

I desperately wanted and prayed to be able to read her mind. But I just had corporal expressions as my reply—her rapid heartbeat, her chest heaving.

"Jake ... do you really have to go?;" she asked. Her eyes were full of anxiety.

"It's better this way. I'm not fine right now, sweetheart. I'll be fine once I release my wolf."

I moved away a bit from her and said, "Charlie is coming, you won't be alone.

Indeed I heard Charlie's Patrol car around the corner, and he would soon be coming inside. We hoped that Charlie would come in while we were in the kitchen, without us speaking ... just watching. Actually my eyes must have been very intense because Bella's eyes were unable to keep looking into mine.

Charlie came in and greeted us, but immediately he realized that something was wrong. I did sense he wanted to know, so I said, "Charlie, I made a promise and I am doing just that. Now I have to go; I have some things to do in my house." I wouldn't say I was lost in his daughter and that if he hadn't come home then, I probably would have broken all my promises.

"But, Son, must you go so soon?; You can't go after dinner?."

"No, Charlie, you're here and Bells won't be alone. That's important."

"Okay. Everything alright?, I mean ... your faces ..."

My Bells flushed, but I got out of step to answer Charlie. "All right—I'd say better than ever. But really, I have to go." I shook hands goodbye with Charlie and then took the hand of my girl to go with her to say goodbye.

I made my farewell short, "I'm going to release my wolf. It's incredible that I have to replenish my strength as often as I do so I can be with you."

"Jake, I want you to get some rest, don't worry about me tonight, everything will be fine."

I didn't want to go so many hours without seeing her, but certainly it was better not to see her tonight. I really had to replenish my strength.

"Okay, but this is the last night that I won't be taking care of you. I will give instructions to my brother to care for you and Angela. Starting tomorrow, I will do patrols, so after a while patrolling I'll come to see you in the night." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Remember what I told you; you have to recognize that _you're mine ... mine, Bells_." My statement brooked no argument. After another kiss, I went to the reservation.

After greeting Billy, to help him in what he needed, and making sure he was well, I went to phase. Releasing my wolf freed me. When my wolf claimed my imprint, I would bring her to live with me; Charlie was warned. That too was a statement that couldn't be disputed.

**(Edward's POV)**

I needed to see Bella, I was alone ... lost without her. These days away from her were pure torture. I wished with all my being that she was waiting for me; that she would miss me. Did she want to see me?; I needed to know how she was, but I knew not to get too close to Forks, not with Laurent's coven. They were true predators, and expert hunters, even my Bella would be at risk with them, if they could know the sweet smell of her blood.

I wanted to get to Forks last night, but I was late, because my partners wanted to eat. So to be sure, I left them as far away from this area, so they could hunt.

My Volvo's wheels screeched on the road, I was racing to get to my destination. Although I knew it was better to not go to see her right now in her bedroom ... very soon I would.

It was beginning to dawn when I was arriving to Forks ... and soon I would be with her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Coven

**Hey Wolf girls, here is chapter 4. Although I said I would publish my chapters every two weeks ... Chapter 4 was ready for, so I decided to update. Unfortunately from this chapter, the vampires begin to gradually interfere in the lives of Jake and Bells, and our beloved pack... Leeches are a necessary evil.**

**SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thank Ladyofspain for your continued support as my Beta; thanks Goldengirl62, and thanks Lylly Black.**

**Chapter Four: The Coven**

**(Bella's POV)**

When Jake left, I had dinner with Charlie, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Seeing him so … so eager around me. Oh God, I still felt so vulnerable, my mind kept thinking about what happened earlier in this kitchen, while Charlie was trying to have a conversation with me.

"Jake talked with me today. He was very clear about what he wants, and he went to inform, to make me aware, but not to ask my opinion. Can you believe that?. I was really stunned by his boldness, but on the other hand ... I liked how determined he was."

I was pensive. I imagined that Charlie must have worried, because I didn't respond. He asked: "It seems something is wrong. Want to talk about it?."

"Don't worry, Dad, as Jake told you, everything is fine. He had some things to do, that's all." I couldn't say more to Charlie.

We finished dinner and cleaned up. When we were done, I went upstairs to do my nightly ritual before going to bed. As I showered, the words Jake spoke to me went around in my mind: "You have to recognize that _you're mine ... mine Bells_."

I went to bed thinking about him. I knew that Jake loved me with all his heart, his love for me leaked out of his soul and from every pore of his being.

When Jake gently pulled and hugged me to him, my body had perfectly molded immediately to his warm chest. I could feel my body tremble; the energy between us was more than magnetic. The way he looked at me, his eyes ... I could see the hunger in them for me.

I started running my hands over his perfect shoulders, and down his muscular arms. Jake's chest rose up and down, breathing hard with every touch of my hands.

But most glorious of all was the way he inhaled my scent … it was so exciting, when he took deep breaths of my face, my neck, to calm himself.

And his smell ... his smell had become so penetrating to my nose. And his skin to my touch was as familiar as it was to touch my own. Every time I found it more difficult to stay away from him, especially after the way I was feeling about him. I just wanted to awaken early to be at his side.

Thinking about him, I slept soundly.

Fortunately for me, the night passed quickly; and in the morning as usual, he picked me up early. In his car on the way to school, Jake told me about the conversation he had with Charlie, and I told him some of my conversation with Leah; obviously I omitted those parts somewhat embarrassing to tell.

When we reached the parking lot, I saw Embry embracing Angela; I felt happy for her. We said hello and I realized that she wanted to talk with me, but with the guys here, we wouldn't have the intimacy for our girl talk. It was something we would have to get used to, so, we would find the time for our conversation.

Jake walked me to my class, before going to his own; we agreed to meet in the cafeteria for lunch.

After class I was walking to the cafeteria when I met with Jake, he was on his way to my classroom, but he couldn't, because Lauren had detained him. This girl didn't learn. Now I would have to mark _my_ territory.

**(Jacob's POV)**

When my class was over, and although we had agreed to meet in the cafeteria, I went to her class to get my girl. But I couldn't do it, because I was followed by Lauren; she wanted to talk to me.

She took my arm and said: "Jacob, I really need to talk with you." Her stance was too submissive for my taste, and she really had never been so with anyone.

"Sorry, Lauren, but I'm in a hurry, my girlfriend is waiting." Clearly I was telling her to leave me alone once and for all; but Lauren wasn't easy to discourage. I started to move away from her, but she wouldn't let go of my arm.

"Jacob, please, this will only take a moment. I don't think Bella is so selfish that she wouldn't let us talk for a few moments."

Before I could answer, my Bells did. She stood beside us. "The truth is, that yes, Lauren, I'm pretty selfish. I think you understand perfectly. Right?."

My Bells embraced me, and my reaction was swift. I hugged her tightly to me. My Bella was not done yet. "And another thing, Lauren, I don't want you around Jake, and do not put your hands over him anymore, you understand?."

Wow! I was grinning from ear to ear; my Bells was very territorial about me.

Before leaving with my Bells, I told Lauren. "Don't waste your time with me, and tell Mike not to continue planning these stupid ideas, thinking I may leave my girl." Lauren's face showed surprise and anger.

Then we turned from Lauren, and headed to the cafeteria. I kept walking and took my Bella firmly by her waist. My girl looked at me quizzically, but her anger was great. She realized that I heard what Mike and Lauren were talking about in the cafeteria yesterday.

"This is very annoying—really annoying. So Mike and Lauren are planning ways to get us away from each other?."

"Yes, babe, but don't worry about that, there's no way that will happen ever." I took her shoulder and stopped a moment before entering the cafeteria.

"Listen well to what I'm going to tell you; there's no way that they have the slightest chance of separating us."

"I know that, but it bothers me that they won't leave us alone. You do realize that they're psychotic?"

"Well, to be so beautiful, that happens."

She blushed and said. "No, that happens to be so attractive, that women chase you."

I loved what she said; I knew I was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm only interested in one beautiful woman—you—and I promise, you will never have to deal with this unpleasant situation ever again."

"I hope so, because I won't be territorial about you all the time. I think that I'm acting like the wolf. Now I just need to turn into something big and hairy."

We laughed out loud, I was happy. I didn't mind being in school, I took her up and said: "Bella, do you have any idea what it does to me, when you put Lauren in her place, being territorial?. Honey, you drive me crazy." My Bells was very flushed, I loved that blush.

We didn't have much time, so we entered the cafeteria, sitting together with our friends for lunch. We were chatting when my cell phone rang. It was Billy; this was very strange. He almost never called me, unless it was an emergency or if something important had happened on the reservation.

"Hi, Dad, tell me, did something happen?." All were silent, wanting to know what was happening.

_"Jake, Sam was on patrol and discovered something. He asked me to call you; he needs you and the guys to get here right away. We apparently have a coven lurking nearby."_

"Ok, dad, we'll be right there."

I knew that the boys had heard the conversation, but the girls didn't, so I told them what was going on at the reservation. Besides, I knew that this news was disturbing, especially for Leah.

Sam was the oldest of the pack, and he was alone in La Push. If he called us, it was because he really needed us; we had to go to support him. I instructed Seth, Quil and Jared to stay in school with the girls. I would go with Embry and Paul.

I took the hands of my girl and asked: "Bells, what will you do after school?."

She replied without hesitation: "The girls and I will go to La Push, and you don't have to worry about Angela or me, we'll go with the guys."

The girls were immediately in accordance with their Luna. My Bella unwittingly exercised authority over them, and also would do that on all my people; once she was ready to take her place beside me.

I was happy about her decision, and saw in the faces of my brothers who understood what was happening; their Luna was concerned with the imprints.

"After school we'll all be together, we can stay in your home or with Leah, we'll see. Just be careful. So you better go soon... Sam needs you."

I was saying goodbye to Bells when something instinctively made me look over at the table where the Cullens sat. The pixie and her partner were very interested in what we were saying, while the other couple were not paying any attention to us. This caught my interest. Was my wolf trying to warn me about something?. Later I worried about why my wolf made me look at them, but right now we had to go help Sam.

I kissed my girl's cheek then I left with Paul and Embry.

"Very good choice, Jacob; you chose the right girl. Bella will be a great Luna for the Quileute people," Paul told me while we were in my car on our way to La Push.

I nodded my head, knowing he was right; my wolf and I always agreed. Bells was the best and soon would take her place among my people. But while I was driving to La Push, I remembered the pixie.

"There's something I want to say—the pixie and her partner seemed very interested in our conversation. We'll see if that's transcendent or not, but I want you to be alert to every movement of the Cullens." I told Paul and Embry—with these bloodsuckers one can't leave anything to chance.

Arriving in La Push, we phased, and met with Sam in the woods.

_"Jake, the scent of bloodsuckers has spread throughout different parts of the reservation's boundaries. At least two of them smelled familiar, but I cannot remember where I smelt them before." _

Sam showed me everything he noticed during his patrol, the smell of leeches and the places in which he smelt them. It was as if they had walked the boundaries, to memorize the area.

_"__It seems there's a couple, and they could have come before in these parts. But if so, for what reason did they come back?; They should know of our existence". _

I recognized all places where the scent was more intense. I organized patrols, into pairs, and went to visit not only the reservation, but Forks, to Port Angeles, to the Olympic National Park. In all parts we walked, the smell was almost gone. The incursion of these bloodsuckers was brief, as if they had realized that we were going after them. And there was indeed a familiar scent in this coven.

We were searching for a while in several places, across our borders especially, but the visitors were gone.

When we felt sure we would not find them here again, we returned to the reservation. At this time, my Bells and the boys would be in La Push.

**(Alice's POV)**

I heard in the cafeteria when Jacob told the guys that they needed to go to the reservation because there appeared to be a coven of vampires in their area.

That must have been Laurent, James and Victoria. I hastened to send a text message to Edward. I knew if I called and spoke with him, the wolves would hear everything I said and that would ruin our plans.

I Asked Edward to take Laurent out of the area because the dogs were there, and we could meet in Carlisle's office. But, what were Laurent and his coven doing on the border?. Edward would have to explain this to me; we wouldn't fail because of his stupidity, now that we were so close to achieving our goal, and twice—the destruction of the Alpha male, and the future partner for my brother … Bella Swan.

I told Rose and the boys that I would not go to school in the afternoon, because I had to see Carlisle; I needed to talk to him.

"All right Alice, you can't wait until after school to go see Carlisle, or tonight to talk to him?." Rose said.

"I can't Rose, I'd forgotten there was something I urgently need to discuss with him; I can't wait," I answered.

Rose again asked, "To all this, you've heard from Edward?, When is he returning from Alaska?, And what was he doing there?"

"Wow, I'm surprised about all your questions when you usually never worry about anything or care about anything that is related to Edward."

"Come on, Alice, relax. It was only curiosity that's all. You know what?, Don't answer me, you don't have to. Also, if you forgot something urgent, you don't have to show your annoyance with me," Rose replied.

She was right, if I was upset, I shouldn't have shown it, much less here. In addition, Rose had always had an air of diva, and it was better not to disturb her, or having a constant annoyance to her.

"Okay, sorry, the truth is, I think Edward will return soon from Alaska, I guess he and Tanya are enjoying a great time together."

I knew the wolves could hear us; so it was best, that they believe that Edward was still a long way away, and having fun with a female of our species. Emmett unwittingly helped with his comments.

"So our little brother is in Alaska, eh?; High time he gave that woman a chance, she's been trying for a long time to be with him. He has no need to worry about trying not to kill or break her bones if he's with her," Emmet told us laughing.

"On Thursday, Emmett and I'll go hunting and be gone for a few days. We don't want to miss our classes," Rose said playfully. With that comment, it relaxed the atmosphere between us. It had become a little tense between the two of us; besides, we'd done these courses again and again, we didn't lose anything we didn't already know.

I left them and called Carlisle from the car, to tell him that I would gather with Edward, in his office.

Carlisle was already in his office when I got there and we talked while we waited for Edward. I told him about the conversation I overheard the wolves having in school today, when Edward showed up. Before he could say anything, I began to rant.

"What's wrong with you?; Why did you bring them up here?; Do you realize how close we are to achieve our goals, and how close to losing everything we were?, And why?, Because of your stupidity?."

I let Edward see in my mind everything that happened. I continued, "We were there, and luckily we listened to their conversation. For the past few days, I've been keeping an eye on Bella and the pack, in case something happens that affects our plans. But you come back with the nomads, and for one stupidity we could have lost everything ..." Edward interrupted me.

"We separated before arriving in Port Angeles. They wanted to go hunting, but they would go away from here. I told them explicitly not to come to Forks or the border. But after your message, I immediately called and they withdrew from where they were. I was to meet them near to Port Angeles; we have to reach some agreements."

"Ok, I understand, but you know how close we are to achieving our goal; we can't fail because of your stupidity. You know that girl is not only valuable to you, she's very important to us all. She has a mental shield that can be used to our benefit. We are a coven, and more importantly, the largest after the Volturi, and have survived for years. With Bella, we can add another member to our coven, but also one with a gift ... Look, I know you're interested in the woman, but I am interested in her ability, her mind. We must be proactive and try to endure over time and become stronger; you never know if the Volturi wants to break someday. They have always wanted to have you and me in Volterra. But with our gifts, and Bella's, we'll have a more powerful coven than Aro's." I told Edward and Carlisle. I wanted to make it clear what should be our priority and our ambition.

"I didn't see in Laurent's mind what they thought they would do, I think it was something that they planned after we parted ways; they must have come to familiarize themselves with the terrain and to look for food. I'll talk to them. They need to know that things need to be made _my way_ and not theirs. But before anything else, Alice ... tell me … how is she?." asked Edward.

I let him see in my mind all the pictures I'd seen of her. I knew that some would hurt, but I wanted him to feel more eager to have her with us ... and soon. The images of when they were in the cafeteria, as the dog took her in his arms, and took her hand, showed he was very possessive with her, showing to all the school that they were together. She knew about the wolves because I'd heard their conversations, and I realized that the wolf told her all about them, therefore, presumably, she should also know about us.

Edward groaned in pain. It was disconcerting to see him that way, as painful and debilitated. Besides, he hadn't been fully fueled yet. He began to pace the room like a roaring lion.

"Alice, enough, you do not have to be so explicit." Carlisle told me.

"I'm just showing him what I've seen. Edward asked me to show him, and he better know what he'll face when returning to school. But, from what I've seen, I think they still are not a couple. Although I notice in her some changes, like her smell ... it has become more intense, and she has something of the essence of the wolf, but I don't think that the wolf marked her yet. "

"Okay, I have a clear view of what happened during my absence, and tomorrow I will see everything in their mind; all this is going to reverse soon. But now I have to meet with Laurent and his coven, and then I have to feed, I still feel weak ... and additionally now … without a soul."

"Do not worry son, all will be well." It was evident the grief that Carlisle felt for his son. "I'll go with you to meet with Laurent. We must agree on some things. Nothing should fail."

We parted, I went back home and they went to their meeting.

**(Jacob's POV)**

We returned back to the reservation to join the rest of the pack and our imprints. Bella asked the girls to stay with Billy, as he was alone. We told them about everything we did, checking the reservation and its boundaries, and following the tracks towards Port Angeles. Everything indicated that it was an isolated raid of a couple of bloodsuckers that occurred to them to come here. But I could not be sure. My wolf senses showed me that smell of this coven was familiar, and also my wolf senses alerted me to the face of pixie Cullen, when I was about to leave school. Why did my wolf want me to be alert to her?. It was something I should watch out for; my wolf senses were never wrong. My wolf's instinct told me wherever or whenever there was the danger.

"Well, we don't apparently have to worry about anything ... for now," Billy said.

"Maybe, Dad, but one thing worried me; before leaving school, I felt like Alice Cullen was aware of what we talked about, as if she were aware of what we would do. I don't know why my wolf senses showed me that situation, my wolf is my instinct, you know. He makes me aware of everything, but mainly tells me where the danger is coming from, and this time it led me to the pixie."

"We didn't notice anything; Cullen gone before her family; apparently she had something to do. But I heard what she spoke of her brother—said he was out of town with another woman, and that it was entertaining," said Quil.

"I hope he stays there, and never come back to Forks," I said, sitting my Bells on my legs.

"That would be ideal. I never want him to be around us any more. Indeed, I would like all his family too, but mostly him," Bella said. "Now, What if we made dinner?, Wolves must be hungry." My girl smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and hugged me. I love that she was doing these things. She was becoming more affectionate with me, and was even showing it in front of my friends. I waited so long for her, to take the initiative to approach me or hug me, and she was beginning to do so. Obviously my reaction was swift; I hugged my girl tightly to my body.

I wanted to go out with my girl to walk to our tree, so I said, " Okay, then, everyone going to help with dinner finish soon, because I want to go out with my girl before dinner."

Then Leah told my Bells, "We girls can make dinner, so you and Jake can go. You decide, Bella."

"If you can make it without me, obviously I'd rather go out with Jake". She stopped, took my hand and went to walk on the beach. I had a smile from ear to ear, I was absolutely happy; besides, I knew that my friends shared my satisfaction, because their Luna was here with us, and I finally had her with me.

We went for a walk to our tree; it was a very warm afternoon. We held hands as we walked in silence. The silence was comfortable, as we are often my girlfriend and me.

"I told Charlie that we would be here; he'll come for me later. You know, I'd rather be here," she informed me, breaking the silence. "Besides ... I wanted to ask you something. Would you mind if during these two weeks of vacation I came here?; I don't like to be alone in my house."

I think my girl didn't understand me. She wouldn't be alone at home. She would be here every day. If it was not clear to her as yet, it was time she knew it. I picked her up to be face to face with me and told her: "Bells, you'll come and stay two weeks here with me and you'll stay in my house, and sleep in my bed again—two full weeks starting on Friday. I've already talked about it to Charlie, and the truth is, you, beautiful, you're not going to leave my side. I told you before, I wanted to be with you these two weeks, either here or at your home, but together, but now we have to stay here. I won't allow you to stay alone, especially now that these leeches were in this area. They could go to Forks, so I'm not taking any chances. You are a temptation for men and vampires. I will not let the blood, and the scent and beauty of my girl tempt anyone. In case you haven't noticed, you have an owner, and even if it seems possessive, that's the truth, Mrs. Isabella Black".

My beautiful woman's face became red hot, and she hid her face in my neck. It was adorable that when she did, it was like a little girl, my precious girl. I think our children are going to be very beautiful, especially if we have a little girl. Having a mother like her, how was it not going to be so!

Then I lowered her to the ground because she wanted to walk along the beach, and she wanted to do it barefoot; it was an excellent idea. My connection to nature was very strong, and doing so with my girl, was a simple but wonderful idea. We took off our shoes, and I helped my Bells to turn up her jeans. I knelt in the sand, and asked her to support her foot on my thigh; her feet were so small. I started to turn up her jeans; she pressed her hands on my shoulders to keep her balance. It was impossible not to touch her legs doing this task, my girl was blushing; I was sure that I was touching parts of her that had never been touched before, her skin was so soft, all the skin on her body must be so soft, like velvet, delicate ...

_Black, just concentrate on your task, turn up her jeans and don't touch her beautiful, soft legs_. I did it as fast as I could, and we walked again and began to wet our feet in the waters of the beach at La Push. She enjoyed this; her familiarity with nature was strong. So it should be, after all, we, Quileute people, had lived in the midst of this nature, all our life, we loved and respected it, and it cared for us, nourished us and gave us life.

We walked along the beach holding hands; it was a wonderful comfort to be with her. With every day that passed, the more I wanted her to be living here with me. It was unbearable, the pain in my chest every time I left her. Fortunately, taking care of her in her bedroom had been the solution to be close to her, as long as possible.

It was getting late and we decided to go home. Luckily, my house was big enough for all the people who had gathered there. Apart from the pack and Billy, were the imprints, Sue, and Charlie would come soon.

While my Bells went to meet with the girls, my friends and I talked about what we would do next weekend and during holiday weeks. I told them I would bring Bella to my home, in these two weeks of vacation.

"Wow, you don't give respite to our Luna," Jared told me laughing. It was true; I didn't give a respite to Bells, even at night. And speaking of night, I remembered some instructions on patrols, because we should watch out for the visitors this afternoon; beside, I would take care of Bells, again from tonight.

"And do you think about re-entering her bedroom?, now, she knows you take care of her inside her bedroom," Sam said with amusement.

"Son, be careful. Don't let Charlie find you; you may lose his support. As much as he thinks of you as a son, you won't be able to explain what you're doing in his daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night," Billy said.

"Quiet, Dad, I'll be careful with Charlie."

It was clear what Billy was trying to tell me—_who protects that girl from me?. _But they all knew that I never would take advantage of any situation with her. Besides, I was very aware of recent changes in my wife as a result of the imprint and the wolf. So I should be careful, because she was being delightfully responsive to my closeness, and I knew I had to control myself, because the way she was responding to me, drove me crazy. She had controlled me and herself. But I knew that now it was costing her much more; the imprint was acting on her with great force. The work to be cautious must be from the two of us, although definitely in that aspect I was weaker. My girl had always been the stronger of the two, but now it must be a shared task.

I knew very well that my wolf and I weren't going to resist much longer, but I also knew that she was not finding the strength to resist me either.

I think I was very immersed in my thoughts, because the guys started to guess the place where my mind was at that time, and jokingly made me return to reality.

Soon those dreams would become a reality, I would be in the place of my thoughts, with my wife, doing what my mind dreamt to do with her ... and to her. My Bells would be with me forever, nothing and nobody would separate her from my side.

**(Edwards's POV)**

Carlisle and I went in our cars to meet Laurent. They left Forks and around the reservation, as far away from here as possible. The wolves could not find them. Nor could I bring them to my house; only Alice, Carlisle and I knew of these plans, and it was better not to share with the rest of our family. If my Bella would become a Cullen, it was preferable that all might believe that her conversion was product of vampire Laurent's revenge, to destroy the Alpha; nobody would know my participation in these events to come.

I just wanted this whole process to take place as soon as possible. I could not stand the separation from her. Being away from her in Alaska had been the worst torture. And the worst was seeing the images in the mind of Alice. It was so painful; if my heart beat it would have died again.

The dog hugging her, taking her hand, stroking her face, her hair, taking her in his arms—how dare that dog even look at her?.

And her... her heart beat for him, her embarrassment, and her smile ... everything was for him.

But that would change, _I will change it_, and nothing and no one could save me from hell. I had already condemned my soul, and nothing could ever change that. So I had nothing to lose but everything to gain ... the love of my existence.

When we met up with Laurent's coven, I realized that this incursion near La Push was thought up by James, I saw it in the mind of Laurent. But James had a very relaxed position. Certainly he did not expect my reaction: I took his neck in my hands and threw him far.

"What do you think you were doing on the reservation, idiot?, Why did your raid there?, Do you want to ruin everything?." I was enraged. Victoria tried to approach me, but my face should be too frightening. I just looked at her and she backed away.

Carlisle spoke, "Calm down, Edward. Now what counts is doing things right. We can't give up. After all, this issue is beneficial for everyone involved. We'll reach an agreement that will be an unavoidable commitment". Then, Carlisle spoke to Laurent. "Laurent, my son spoke with you to take charge of a job twice, and for the benefit of both-the destruction of the pack and their Alpha, and transform their Luna into one of us." Laurent nodded.

Already more calm, I could think more coolly, and talk to my partners. I told James, "Listen to me, fool, for you, it may be a favor, because you're helping Laurent, but for me this is not a favor, it's a deal. I offer to Laurent his enemy on a tray, and I know you want revenge too, like Victoria, so we're on par with this. I know very well that Laurent is the most interested in this business; but I will offer a more attractive deal for you three, apart from revenge: money. I will pay for your work to kill the dog, destroy the pack, and transform my girl into one of us ... You set the price … But I warn you one thing: if something fails, there is no way that you can run away from me ... until I destroy you. You know I can do it. Always, I go before you; remember that I know what you think. Your mind is my best ally."

I knew my face was grim and gloomy. I could see in James's mind that I was not joking with what I said, and was determined to do anything to carry out my plans. James feared me. That was good. Fear is power and a useful weapon. This coven, should know that was better they do not play with me.

Laurent tried to lower the profile at this incident and said, "Hey partner, do not fret man. We will do our job the way it should be done: Perfect."

James followed the position of his friend. "Okay, I know … I blundered … it's just we didn't realize how close we were to the boundaries. Also, we were hunting, and humans were moving into that area ... We'll be more careful from now on." Definitely he was very motivated by my offer.

"I hope so ... for benefit of all. Like I said, you set the price."

Laurent said, "For my part, I'm immensely paid by your offer; you are helping me to achieve my revenge, leading me to my enemy on a platter. For me, destroying the Alpha male, means destroy the pack. Oh yes!" He laughed, satisfied; his friends shared his satisfaction with him.

But I knew that James was the most ambitious, so it was best to have him happy. "For you, James, and your partners, I leave you one of my cars. Take it as an advance payment. It is a Ferrari I do not use. It is much too fancy for Forks. I prefer my silver Volvo." I threw the keys to him.

"Now, we agree on something. I will go to school tomorrow and see Bella and the dogs. It will be easy to see what he is planning to do with her in the weeks to come. He will surely take her to the reservation, and knowing how eager he is for her, he will seek to spend time alone with her. That will be the best moment. I think that you two can do it alone, without the help of Victoria. You are expert hunters and he is only one."

Victoria spoke, "That is true, he's just one, but the greatest of all wolves and very strong. We saw what he did with Yanara, and nearly destroyed Laurent. Why do you think we ran?. If he was only able to do that, imagine when the pack comes to his side. He drove them straight to destroy us. The pack is a real machine to destroy vampires. They are designed for that ... We will not take risks."

Before she could continue, I saw what was in her mind, and I really enjoyed her plan. I interrupted, and said, "Good thinking, Victoria, very good idea. That way all sides are covered."

"Okay, but what is it?; We are not mind readers like you," said James annoyingly.

Victoria told them what she had in mind and it was an idea that I supported. "Edward will notify us when Bella and the dog are alone and the place where they will be. Surely it will be a distant place with privacy. You two will be responsible for working with her and the dog. My part will be to distract the pack and lead them away from where you are. When they follow me, you won't have any obstacles and will be able to do your job. When the dogs are far away from you, I will meet up with you two, to make sure that nothing went wrong and to see if you need my help turning Bella while you are destroying the Alpha. I also didn't want to waste the moment that his beloved Bella is becoming one of ours; I want to see how he writhes in pain watching his beloved Bella, the love of his life become his mortal enemy. I want to let him see her suffering before we kill him."

I realized that of the three of them, Victoria was the most determined, ruthless and deadly. It could say that she was the most destructive and definitely the fastest of all of them. James was the strongest and the best hunter, he even liked to hunt his victims for fun, not because of his thirst. And Laurent was the most cruel and vindictive of the three.

Laurent was very happy with that idea, but not James.

"I don't like the thought that you are the distracting element to the wolves, while we take care of one between the two of us."

Before he continued, Victoria said, "Come on, James, you can be the strongest, but you know that I am the fastest of the three, and more adept at escaping. The force does not serve you if you can't escape when we must. For that part of our work, I'm the best; and then ... well, then I go back to enjoy the show. Also, if something goes wrong, I'm there to help transform the human girl."

"Okay, I will contact you to give the information you need, for your attack. Until then, we will not see each other again. Suffice it to remind you not to approach Forks, or the reservation, even, stay away from Port Angeles." With these words of mine, the meeting with my partners was concluded. Then Carlisle and I left in his car.

Our plans could not fail. This time the winner will definitely be me, and twice: my mortal enemy will be eliminated, and I'll have the woman I love with me, _my Bella_.


	5. Chapter 5: THE DREAM

**Hey wolf girls, here is chapter 5. This chapter will show quite different situations, and perhaps... extremes, but above all, it will serve to see the "awakening" of Bells, and all new feelings, and new emotions, which is beginning to live, now that she is with Jake. I hope you enjoy it.**

**SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thank Ladyofspain for your continued support as my Beta; thanks Goldengirl62, and thanks Lylly Black.**

**CHAPTER 5: THE DREAM**

**BELLA POV:**

"_I love you so much, Bells__."_

Then Jacob thrust his tongue into my mouth in a gesture of pure possession. I could feel his body, grinding his hips against mine. His hands caressed my back, to my hips and then ... slowly toward my thighs.

"Jacob." I moaned his name out loud; my body was dying for his touch. He was still kissing me and pushing against me even tighter with his hips.

Suddenly ... I awoke from my dream. Wow. What was that! That was a very erotic dream with my Jacob. I had never thought of him that way, but I knew exactly what had happened to me ... and the truth was ... I woke up happy, and very quiet.

It was the middle of the night; my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly I heard a ping at my window. I panicked; I thought of vampires, but I remembered that, this night, Jacob wanted to come to take care of me, so I figured he must be tapping on my window.

Fortunately for me, Jake wasn't here when I had that dream. It would have been so embarrassing if he had noticed my erotic dream about him, and moaning his name. I don't know if I said anything aloud, but I hoped I hadn't.

oo

I opened the curtain and there was my Jake, so I opened the window. I sat on my bed. Jake came in without any problem, and very quietly closed the pane. Now I understood why I never heard him. He smiled and suddenly became very still, looking at me strangely.

"What happened, Jake? Everything okay?."

He inhaled very deeply, and a then a shaky breath escaped his lips. He slowly approached me, and sat beside me on the bed. He started playing with my hair, then took my hands and with his voice husky, told me, "Everything's okay, beautiful ... What were you doing awake?."

Well, what should I tell him?, I was dreaming about you?; I couldn't say that to him, but the mere memory of his kisses and his body on mine, made me get very red.

Jake smiled at me; he seemed to be enjoying my reaction. His eyes were blacker than normal—I had never seen so black.

"I woke up ... at the sound that you made at my window."

"That's not true; before I came, you were already awake. I know that; remember my audition. I felt the change in your heart and your breathing. Also, when I was coming here, I heard you talking. I thought you were talking to Charlie, but no."

Oh God, what did I say! Was that why he looked at me like that?, And his eyes were so black?; Did I say something I shouldn't, a product of my dream?.

I began to notice the way he was breathing. He took deep breaths, as if he was savoring the air. His chest rose with each inhalation. Jake began to kiss my knuckles while still breathing in that way.

"Jake, why are you breathing like that?."

He just looked at me, but seemed to blush. Why?

"Jake?". Why wouldn't he answer me?

"Bells ... I can smell ... you know ..." Well, finally he spoke; but, what he was talking about?

"No, I don't know what you mean." He kept grabbing my hands.

"Honey ... I can smell … your arousal."

I was looking at him like a fool. Seconds passed before I reacted.

"My God... Jake." I tried to run away from him, but as he did before, he took me firmly. He wouldn't let me move, hugging me from behind. I struggled to get loose, but he knew how to counter my movements. I was too predictable for him. In addition, he was very strong; I could never get loose of his embrace, if he didn't want it.

"No Bells, don't move. Please, stay still, Charlie can hear us."

Escuchar

I stopped making noise, but I kept trying to get loose and get away from him. I felt very embarrassed. Jake caused this, and surely he had noticed it.

"Jake ... What shame!". My efforts were fruitless. I didn't move even half an inch.

"No, don't be ashamed, beautiful. You smell delicious. Really, your smell is the most delicious that exists. You smell much better than I'd imagined," Jake told me shamelessly, taking deep breaths very close to my ear, my face and to my body.

I groaned about what he told me, and for what he was doing. Was it that he had thought about how I smelled to him?, My...?

He was breathing deeper still; I could feel his breath on my ear and his arms around my body. It was useless to continue struggling. I dared not look at him, I felt incredibly vulnerable—too sensitive to him.

"Jake, please ... enough. Stop doing that." I didn't want him to continue savoring the air impregnated with my arousal.

Jake whispered in my ear, "Stop doing what?." His voice was husky and sensual; his breath sent sparks throughout my body. This was going to get worse for me if he kept doing that. I wouldn't be able to control myself, and I didn't want to impregnate the air any further with my burgeoning arousal.

"Stop breathing like that... don't breathe." It was ridiculous what I asked. I noticed as he smiled, his lips on my neck showed it to me.

I could feel the heat of Jake's body, his deep breaths getting labored. Still I didn't look at him. I felt my body was warming to the proximity of him.

Shit ... I have to control myself ... control ourselves. Jake couldn't stop kissing the lobe of my ear. He was very excited. But we were in my bedroom; Charlie was next door.

"Jake please ... this can get out of hand."

Jake was quiet for a moment; then said, "Yes, I know, honey … I could have lied and not told you of your arousal. But your scent drove me crazy, from the moment I walked into your bedroom. You smell so, so appealing. Your essence is gloriously exquisite, Bells; you have no idea how you get to me."

I felt even more flushed. We started to calm down. Still I didn't look at him; it was several minutes until our breathing became more normal, at least mine. Jake still seemed to be savoring the air, but more discreetly. But his firm grip had not subsided. I finally dared to look at him; Jacob smiled.

"Well, I think I have to get used to these … wolf things."

"And, are you going to tell me what were you dreaming before I came?."

Damn, I turned red again. He must have heard me moaning his name. For that reason he asked me what I was dreaming.

"It was nothing … just a fluke."

"Bells, why not admit that I turn you on?, Why don't you admit that I'm the one that makes you feel like that?."

What did he want me to say?, That my arousal was a product of an erotic dream I had about him?. For Goodness sake, I couldn't admit it. My only alternative was to be defensive.

"Enough, Jake, don't provoke me. And you ... Wolf... shouldn't you go ... chase a cat?." We stared at each other and then burst out laughing. I covered my mouth so as not to make any noise. It was ridiculous what I said, but it was a good outlet for the moment.

Jake yawned suddenly. I could see the weariness in his face.

"You were on patrol?."

He nodded.

"Why don't you go rest?, I'll be fine, no need to worry."

"I don't want to go." He looked like a small child begging. He continued, "I can stay in your rocking chair, but please, don't ask me to go."

I looked around at my bedroom. I wouldn't let him sleep in that tiny chair. I don't know how he'd been able to sleep in that chair, since he was so big. Neither was I going to throw him out. He was begging me not to throw him out.

I looked at him for a moment and said, "Come on, Jake. Get in my bed."

I don't know how my words sounded, but his face couldn't reflect more joy; his eyes shining. Jake could be a man, the Alpha male of his pack, but with me, he was my child, my puppy, my Jake.

My bed was small, but our bodies were accommodated very well in it; Jake fit perfectly in my bed.

"Be good, Jake; remember that I trust you." I was facing him. I put my hands under my cheek and put my feet between his. He was very warm, but the heat was nice at night.

"Bells ... I am the happiest man in this world." He kissed my forehead and settled to sleep.

"Good night, Jake."

"Good night sweetie."

In his arms I felt so safe, warm, and very loved. I started to sleep; within my subconscious, I heard Jacob saying something to me, but I was almost asleep, I couldn't hear well.

**JACOB POV: **

I was coming to Bells' home after my patrol, when I heard her talking. I sharpened my ear and I realized that she called me. She was moaning my name, and how she did that! It was the voice of my fantasies with her, but better. I hurried even more to be by her side. I knew she had just woken up; I noticed the changes in her heartbeat and breathing.

Knowing that she had woken up, I preferred warning her that I was there, and started tapping her window; I didn't come like a thief, and frighten her. What I didn't know was what I felt when I entered her bedroom. Her arousal hit me full force. Oh God, she ... her essence ... my woman was exquisite.

Immediately I had to freeze so it wouldn't excite me. That would've been very embarrassing—not wanting to scare her, seeing me so hard. That was the most complicated thing I'd had to do, but my Alpha male force let me. Otherwise, I would've had to leave immediately, and that definitely was something that I wouldn't do for anything in the world.

Her aroma was the most delicious I could have smelled; it was far richer than I had imagined. And the truth was, I'd imagined many times … smelling … tasting her arousal.

From this moment on, that would be my favorite scent. And now, she was falling asleep in my arms.

"Bells ... damn, I love you so much."

Don't know if she heard me, I don't think so. She was almost asleep. And I had to try to sleep, but with her in my arms, it was impossible. She slept soundly, and I was still awake. Oh God, How I loved this woman! I knew her arousal was a product of her dream of me. I knew it; I heard her moaning my name, and after that she woke up. But she wouldn't admit that I had caused her arousal. Her dream must have been very erotic to get to that point. How I would like to know what was in her dream, to make it happen.

_Calm down, Black, you're in your girl's bedroom, next door is Charlie_. I couldn't do anything here. In addition, she trusted me completely. I wouldn't take advantage of her.

Soon, she would be mine, and I would take her away from everything; she and I alone. She breathed softly in my ear; her body was warm, and very relaxed in my arms. I drew her to my body completely. I started stroking her back and she moaned very low and moved very slowly. Her movements were so sexy.

Fortunately for my sanity and my heart, she was wearing pajamas, covering a little over her beautiful body. Just as well, my control was always at the limit when I was with Bells.

Her velvet skin was so soft; I caressed her bare arms and her legs where they weren't fully covered by her pajamas. I pressed her thigh and she moaned again, and clung more to my body.

This woman wants to kill me.

She must have guessed that I heard her moaning my name. Why not admit that I'm the one that caused these reactions in her?. I knew all this was new to her. No one ever touched her, never had seen her body, nor had kissed her. I'd be first in everything and the only one.

_Take it easy, Black, quiet_. Now she was completely covered by my body. I hoped that when she woke up, she didn't feel uncomfortable to be fully covered by me; as it should be from now on, she in my arms forever, day and night. I kissed her little nose and tried to sleep. This was the best night of my life.

**EDWARD POV:**

When we separated from Laurent's coven, Carlisle and I went hunting. I needed to eat well. A few days ago I had not, and now I really needed to feed, and release all the anger and violence that I was feeling inside me. That dog with my Bella, Alice's images, James's faux pas… were many things together. Hunting not only served to quench my thirst; I gave myself completely into a frenzy, killing and destroying every animal that I dried of blood. I took out my pain, tearing all the animals that served me as food. I never really had been as ruthless in my hunting, but now, the state I was in, I had to be.

Tonight I would go see Bella. I knew that being close to her, I had to control myself, because her blood was calling me—not just her blood, but also her body. Even her aroma was a drug for me. But I had learned to control myself very well in front of her. I also knew that, when I would be later in her presence, I had to be careful because she was still human, but my wait time was coming to an end. Bella would soon be mine, and I would not have to worry about being careful. I only hoped with all my heart that she was alone.

We returned home. Esme was waiting; her mother's love gave me the calm I needed, that calm which I had only next to Bella. Only her scent, her voice soothed me; and I was sure that also her caresses would do it, when she would be mine.

After changing clothes and talking to my family, I went to the door to exit.

"Son, are you going to see her?." Esme asked me.

"Yes, many days I have not seen her, and I am desperate."

"Quiet, Edward, watch out ... I think that girl must be blind not to have succumbed to your charms."

I smiled, tired. "I am fighting for her with another man, and I am losing the battle ... but not the war. Do not worry, Mom, I will be fine."

"Just be careful, she is still human. I hope that soon you can bring her here."

Esme's thoughts were full of tenderness and compassion towards me. She expected me to bring Bella to our house like my human girlfriend. Well ... soon I would bring her to live with me, but not as a human.

I said goodbye to my mother and left. When I got close to Bella's house, I stayed in the surrounding forest. Everything was quiet. I realized that she was fast asleep ... but _she was not alone_.

My dead heart died once more. The dog was there, sleeping with her. I wanted to see her but could not. If I saw them sleeping together, I would not survive, I would face the dog right there.

How dare that damn dog to be intimate with my wife! Just thinking that she was in his arms, that he could kiss or caress her ... made me feel sick.

I had to control myself; if I now faced the dog, I could ruin all my plans; and the worst is that if I faced him, I could hurt Bella. Although I would try not to, and certainly the dog would not want to hurt her, but she could try to intervene. In addition, wolves are unstable, and that dog could hurt her unintentionally.

This was by far the worst thing that I could have supported. I had never felt so hurt, _so hurt_. All I wanted was to kill him, but soon, very soon I would.

Oh, if I could do it myself, but that work would be carried out by Laurent and James. But I wanted to kill him with my own hands.

This anger was eating me up inside. Jealousy was making me see everything red. Without realizing it, I was walking to Bella's house. My senses were so lost, I did not think about what I was doing. But suddenly I felt two strong arms imprisoning me; I was about to attack my oppressor when I realized that Alice, Jasper and Emmett were there. Emmett had imprisoned me in his arms of iron, to stop me from committing insanity.

.

My brothers acted very quietly, and their minds shouted at me to calm down, not to alert the dog. Like me, they realized that my wife was not alone.

When I got calm enough to think clearly, we all went there together. We ran up to the house. When we got there, the rest of my family were waiting at the entrance's door. I could see in their minds the concern for me.

Alice told me, "Edward, I saw what you were going to do. You were going to face the dog—there, in Bella's house. You realize what that would mean?, For our existence?, To our plans?. Charlie Swan is there too, and he knows nothing about us, or wolves. In addition, the pack had come to the aid of their leader. This would have ended in disaster, Edward—a huge disaster."

Esme came over and hugged me; I could not stand it. She tried to calm me down. In the minds of all, I saw their pain for me; they shared my grief. Rose's mind reflected opposition, but that was normal in her.

No matter how, I would be directly involved in the death of the dog. My partners would just help me to convert my woman, but I was going to kill that dog with my own hands; I swore.

"Don't even think that, Edward; you can't intervene," said Alice.

"About what can't he intervene?." Asked Rose.

"Nothing, Rose. Be quiet around your brother; It's not the time to torment him," was the response of Carlisle.

"No, Carlisle, I didn't think of tormenting him, I just didn't know what Alice said, and as we are a family, it seemed natural to ask. That's it. But you needn't answer me."

Then, turning to me, Rose said, "Edward, I ask only one thing, be careful with what you're going to do; don't mess with the fates of other people." She turned and went to her room; Emmett followed her.

Why did she say that?. I tried to see what she was thinking, but she had blocked her mind. Rose had learned to hide her thoughts from me when she wanted, like Jasper and Carlisle, who also knew how to do it very well, when they wanted to. But the minds of Esme, Emmett, and Alice were like an open book to me.

Now was no time to worry about Rose; it was certainly not anything important. All I had to think about was to stay calm when I later went to school and saw the two together— my Bella with that dog.

**JACOB POV:**

I woke up at the same time that Charlie was waking up. I was aware, if he came into the bedroom ... If he saw me here, he would definitely give me a shot of lead ... or force us to marry. That last idea I liked a lot, but still, I had to wait a little longer to do it. I had the impression that my girl wouldn't want to marry yet. Well ... I would convince her otherwise.

My Bells was completely covered by my body; I had her so attached to me, that only her pajamas and my pants separated our bodies, our skin.

What a most delightful feeling to have her this close!. I hoped she didn't feel uncomfortable to realize the way I had embraced her.

I heard that Charlie was in the kitchen finishing breakfast, it was too early. I would wait for him to go and Bells to wake, then I would go home to shower, change clothes and come in my car to pick up my girl.

I suddenly felt like the breathing and heartbeat of my Bells began to change; she was waking up. She began to move slowly, her hands caressed my chest; opened her eyes and realized that she was completely covered by my arms and my chest; her legs were entangled in mine. I waited a few seconds and a blush appeared profusely on her beautiful face.

I searched her eyes, but she was looking at my chest, and began to lift her eyes; my face was very close to her. It was impossible not to feel my heat close to my Bells. She looked at me and I thought I could see her soul. I attached her to myself even more snugly, if that was possible.

"Hello, sweetheart." I kissed her little nose.

"Hello." She began to free of herself of my arms. Not wanting to release her, I started to let her go, but not entirely. She sat in bed, and suddenly remembered Charlie.

"A while ago he got up, now he's left the house," I said.

She got out of bed, walked to the window, and looked out to see that Charlie was going on patrol. She began to stretch, and gave me an admirable view of her beautiful body; but it seemed she was aware that I was there because she looked up at me and blushed. She should have seen the way I was looking at her; she had noticed I was becoming more daring in the way I looked, approached, and caressed her. I hugged her waist, pulling her close to my body.

"My bed is so small, I hope you didn't sleep very uncomfortably last night," said my girl.

But last night was the best of my life.

"No, Bells, how could I sleep uncomfortably if you were sleeping in my arms?; You don't know how many times I dreamed of sleeping with you as well. Last night was the best night of my life."

"But, Jake, we can't make this a habit. I can't sleep with you in my bed every night you come to care of me. I slept very well, but ... it's weird ... sleeping with a man in my bed."

"But I'm not any man, Bells; I'm the man who will grow old with you." She looked at me and smiled. I continued, "Look, if you feel uncomfortable, I can continue sleeping in the rocking chair, as before; I have no problem with that. Anyway, I was getting used to sleeping there."

I wouldn't stop coming at night. I knew that interfered with her privacy, but wasn't taking risks, leaving her alone. In addition, I no longer had the strength to be a night without her, though I tried.

"Bells, maybe you slept badly with me?, Did I suffocate or squeeze you with my heat?."

"No, I slept incredibly well; I felt safer than ever. It's just that I had never slept with anyone like that, and I'm not used to it ... it's just that."

My girl was blushing; my sweet woman was so innocent. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but she had to understand that I never wanted her to leave my arms, not even at night.

"Bells, I know you've never slept with anyone like that, but I want to make something very clear. You only sleep with me in this way, and should not be ashamed because you're sleeping in my arms. This is the way it should be now and forever."

She should understand that; but I was not going to press it, as she was starting to be more affectionate with me. Then she also would learn to get in my arms, to sleep in them.

I hugged her and she clung to my body. She started playing with my hair and said, "Now that Charlie is gone, do you want breakfast before you go?."

"Look—let's do this; I'll go take a quick shower, change, and come to breakfast with you before we go to school."

"Ok, I think that's a good idea. Meanwhile, I'll shower and make breakfast."

I kissed my girl and I went to the window to go.

"Jake, Charlie is gone. You know, you can use the door."

We laughed at her comment; I was too used to leave her bedroom by the window.

"Don't worry, honey, I prefer the window, it's more fun."

My girl came over and held me tight. I felt happy because she was so loving. We said goodbye and I went out the window.

I went to the woods to phase, but didn't expect what I found there—the foul stench of Cullen hit me hard. He was here recently, stalking my woman. Damn bloodsuckers, how dare he keep bothering her?. Surely he returned from his trip, and came directly to annoy my girl. Wouldn't he ever tire of it?.

I went immediately back to the house of my Bells, and knocked on the door. When I heard she was coming to open it, I told her who I was, so she could open it with confidence.

"What's this about, Jake?, Why are you back?." I knew she could see the anger and concern in my face. I told her what I smelled in the forest. The heart of my Bella accelerated.

"Don't worry. There is no way that leech will approach you or bother you again. Now more than ever, you won't be separated from me for a minute. I will give instructions to patrol tonight, because I'll be with you all tonight, and tomorrow, you go home with me."

My girl looked at me and nodded her head. I could see the concern on her face. "Bells, don't worry, he will not come near you, I promise. I'll kill him first before he approaches you."

Jealousy and anger were consuming me, but I had to control myself. I was with my woman and couldn't scare her. My wolf stirred inside me, wanting to go where the Cullens were and kill the parasite. But today, I would clarify things with them. And if they didn't submit, he and his family would leave Forks.

My girl went to shower while I went to the living room to make some phone calls. I dialed the first phone number: "Embry, listen, Cullen returned and was here a little while ago, while we slept. I sensed his odor in the woods when on the way to my house. Go to my house and get me some clothes and come in my car to pick us up. I'll tell Billy."

_"Damn, Jacob … Is everything okay?, Need anything else?."_

"No, all is well. But today, I'll fix this issue with the bloodsucker. If he doesn't leave my woman alone, they will leave to Forks."

_"Okay... Chill, man, everything will work out. I'm on my way."_

I dialed the second telephone number; he took longer to answer. "Hello, Dad."

_"Jake, Son, I'm waiting here with your breakfast."_

"Dad, listen. Edward was here last night; I caught his scent in the woods. I won't leave Bella alone. Embry will go for clothes and stuff for school, and will come in my car to pick us up. From now on though, I won't leave her alone, not a second. That bloodsucker would have to understand by hook or by crook to leave my wife in peace."

_"Ok, Son, but remember to stay calm at all times. We have a treaty with them, which is beginning to be violated. We as Tribal Council will take action on the matter. I want you to tell the Cullens that tonight we will meet at the border."_

"Dad ... Dad, I thought I would solve this with the bloodsucker, and certainly my pack would accompany me. I didn't go so far that the Tribal Council had to intervene, but I appreciate the support you're giving me."

"_Son, I am the chief of the tribe. This concerns all of us not only you. Bella is the woman of Alpha and the Luna of the Quileutes. Of course, you have my full support."_

"Thanks again, Dad." I sighed, annoyed, and embittered. The happiest night of my life was marred by the harassment of the bloodsucker.

_"Jake, Bella is okay?, Charlie is gone?."_

"Yes, Dad, she's taking a shower, and Charlie left a few moments ago. I'll wait for Embry, I'll call you later."

_"Ok son. Calm yourself; this will be sorted out, in the way it has to be."_

I said goodbye to my dad. I started to calm down, but the stench of Cullen was still in my nose. I had to calm my wolf. I was the Alpha of my pack, of my people, and had the strength of my wolf, to release it at the time I should.

The only person that had made me free my wolf this last time was my Bells. My wolf was desperate for her ... desperate to mark his imprint. Each day it grew more difficult to calm my wolf when I was with her. But Cullen really provoked my wolf; it wanted to tear the leech.

I cleared my mind of the bloodsucker; now I was in the house of my girl, and she was with me. I wouldn't allow these moments to ruin anything or anyone, least of all this parasite.

I started to get drunk with the fragrance of my wife. Her scent was so delicious; my senses began to be in tune with everything that was my Bells.

I began to prepare breakfast. A few minutes later, my girl left the bathroom and went to meet me in the kitchen. I told my girl my conversation with Billy; besides, I insisted again that I wouldn't separate from her, not for a minute. I didn't separate any more from her, even if Cullen would not harass her. Bella agreed.

After our brief conversation, I went to shower while Embry traveled. I knew he would be here at any time. It was the best idea to go take a shower at that time. The bathroom had the essence of my Bells; that was really soothing to me. By that time I felt in better control of myself and my wolf. Now just Bells would cause me the ravages of that sweet torture that only she could inflict—on me and on my wolf ... as usual.

Embry came when I was almost ready to leave the shower; just in time. After getting dressed, we took breakfast and went to school ... and our unpleasant encounter.

**BELLA POV:**

We were in Jake's car, but I was immersed in my thoughts. Jake noticed it.

"Bells, I know you're worried about what happened, but you needn't fear anything; I'm here with you. He didn't even have the opportunity to approach you. I promise."

"Jake, what would've happened if you had gone last night when I asked you to?, Or if you'd come later?. If you hadn't been with me last night, Edward would certainly have come into my bedroom … the mere thought that something like this could happen, really scares me."

A loud groan escaped his throat. I didn't want to make things worse, but I really was afraid; I didn't want to imagine what might happen if I ever was alone and I found Edward in my home, or in the woods.

"Bells, it will not happen. I swear; I won't let him come back to haunt you, or even to come near you. Tonight I'll warn him and his family to stay away from you and your house; if they don't obey me, to hell with the treaty. I will drive them out of Forks."

"Bella, you have all the pack. If for some reason Jake isn't with you, always taking care of you will be one of the wolves," Embry said.

I knew they would. But in my heart, I just couldn't help feeling uneasy. We were silent, but this time it was an uncomfortable silence. The wonderful evening spent with Jake was overshadowed by the appearance of Edward.

"Bella, when we arrive at school, I'll talk with Cullen; and we'll have a meeting with him and his family, this evening on the border of the reserve."

"Ok, but I'll be with you." He just looked at me.

When we were coming to the school parking lot, I realized that the pack and the girls were there, waiting.

"When I left the reservation to pick you up, I spoke with Quil and told him roughly what happened with Cullen," said Embry.

"Well." Jake replied him.

We got out of Jake's car, and approached our friends. Jake left me for a few moments. When I saw him, he went directly to Edward and his family; the pack followed him. They seemed two groups, about to start a battle. Leah asked me to stay there with the girls. I wasn't going to leave Jake alone; I felt I should be at his side.

I left Leah, and approached Jake, but Leah and Ang followed me. I listened to Jake warning him that at night we were to meet at the border. I saw Jake very calm; I really found him so controlled. But Edward had a very arrogant posture just like Alice.

"And now, what do you want, puppy." Edward was being very sarcastic.

"And yet, you ask, Cullen ... You and your kind—I want you at the border at 10:00 P.M. It's not a request; it's an order;" my Jake said very calm, but firmly.

The Cullens knew they must go, but it was clear that Edward wanted to make things complicated. But when he was to talk, he looked at me; I felt like Jake growled. Edward didn't take his eyes off me. But suddenly his eyes tightly shut and his face contorted. He also growled to Jake.

My Jake said: "It was clear, Cullen? ... Bells is mine." Jake spoke through clenched teeth; it seemed that at any moment they would begin to fight.

I approached Jake and hugged him tightly. I looked at Jake and said: "Jake, let me talk to him a moment."

Jake would not let go of my waist, and had his fingers squeezing my body; but I stroked his hair and relaxed him. I put my mouth to his cheek, kissed him and whispered to him not to worry.

I moved from the group and Edward followed me. I had to clarify a few things for myself. Jake always watched me, but Edward should have it clear that I also want him away from me.

"I asked you to talk, although I know they all can hear us ... I know what you are ... you and your family."

"The Quileutes broke the treaty to tell you of our existence."

"No, they didn't tell me anything. Jake just told me about him and the pack. I figured out who the cold ones were of the Quileute legends."

Edward smiled to what I said. But I knew he could read minds, and that he would know I was not lying. I continued: "I also know that this morning you were stalking my house, and that isn't the first time you have done so. You've been stalking me in my bedroom."

"No ... I have not stalked, I was taking care of you. There are others of my kind that your blood would attract."

"And didn't my blood attract you?, You're a vampire, and you feed off blood; I'm at risk with you, as much as I'm at risk with other vampires."

"No, it does not; we do not drink human blood. Besides, I never would hurt you, and you know it. I've been several times watching over you, in your bedroom at night and I never did you harm."

I saw Jake wanting to approach us, but I pointed out that I still didn't want him to; his face was furious with rage and jealousy.

"You took care of me?, Stalking me for you, is to care for me?, Sneaking into my bedroom?. Who knows how many times you've lurked near me in other circumstances. But not any more Edward; I don't want you near me or my house."

Edward's face showed pain, but I was firm in my position; I wanted him away from me.

"Bella, I am not dangerous, nor my family either. Why do you think we can live among people without problems?. We have learned to live among you, and can form friendships ... or other relationships, without harming those we love. If only you will give me the chance to show what I can offer you... "

"Edward, you still don't understand. I can't, I don't want to be with you ..."

"Your feelings are for that dog, right?."

"Don't you dare treat him so. You're a dead man walking."

I knew what I said hurt him; his face showed that. But I wouldn't let that make me feel pity or sorry for him. Edward wanted to manage my emotions, but he didn't make it.

"Look, I asked to talk to you because I want to demand something—leave me alone, leave us alone, I don't want you near me anymore. I'm with Jake, and I think you know very well what that means … I belong to Jake."

I left. Edward continued standing there and I started to get away from him. I suddenly felt like two large hands hugged me and took me back to the pack, my family. I watched Jake's face, his eyes shining with such emotion that made me shiver with joy. Along with Jake, I was at home.


	6. Chapter 6: THE MEETING

**Hey wolf friends, I am back with chapter six.** **Unfortunately, vampires are taking a more active role in the plot of my story. Although I do not like, I reiterate what I said: leeches are a necessary evil.**

**SM owns all.** **This is the way that I wanted things to go. ****Thank to Ladyofspain for her continued support as my Beta; ****thanks to my friend Goldengirl62, because of your motivation, I wrote my stories. And thanks to Lylly Black, my young wolf sister.**

**Now, let's enjoy J&B.**

**CHAPTER SIX: THE MEETING**

**JACOB'S POV,**

I couldn't believe what I heard. I felt my knees buckle. My Bells had said she was with me and she belonged to me.

When I heard these words, my heart seemed as though it might jump out of my chest. It was very obvious to my friends, because they all looked at me. That was the phrase that confirmed to me all of the reactions that her body had been telling me all this time, and it was the phrase that destroyed any hope that the bloodsuckers might have had with her.

When Bells asked me for a few moments to talk with Edward, I didn't want to let her go, but something in her eyes made me feel that it was best at that time. Furthermore, I would be there, by her side, if the bloodsucker was trying something stupid; however, I was sure he wouldn't dare … not here at school.

I knew that the bloodsucker could read my mind, because of that his face was contorted. He saw images that he didn't want to see.

In addition, mentally, I warned him not to try anything because I was watching him. My wolf was being alert to any movement from those bloodsuckers; my instinct told me that they were hiding something.

I heard every word that they said, and when he was telling Bells that he had watched over her for many nights in her bedroom, I felt my stomach churning; that leech in the bedroom of my woman … stalking her. How many times had she been in danger with him?. I knew he wanted her blood more than anything in the world; but also I knew that he wanted the woman. But… by God, Who could blame him?.

And when that leech asked her for a chance … I swear I didn't know how I controlled myself. Jealousy and anger were wreaking havoc on me; I wanted to approach Bella and take her away—away from everything and everyone. But my girl stopped me; she had her reasons. In this moment my wolf desperately wanted to take charge of him. My wolf had already endured many things, from early on, and this … the leech trying to get my girl to give him a chance … it was more than my wolf could tolerate. It was incredible, that the leech thought he had something to offer my Bells.

But, she buried all his hopes. She said to him that she belonged to me_ ... to me! _I could not deny that, despite this unpleasant moment, I felt completely happy.

When she left him, I rushed immediately to her side and hugged her tightly to my body. She must have seen the excitement on my face. It was true, I was excited.

We went to our classrooms. I left her in hers and then went to mine. Now, I had tests to concentrate on, because tomorrow we went on vacation. Also, I knew that I should focus on the meeting that we would have tonight with the leeches.

When we finished our classes, we all went to the reservation together. The whole pack and the Tribal Council decided to meet at Sam's house, while our imprints were at Leah's.

That night we would meet with the Cullens, and this time the Council would take part in the meeting. The Council, including Sue, had met during the afternoon at my house, so they had already made their plans.

My dad started, "I think the situation with Edward has gone too far, that it's not possible to allow the Cullens to remain near us or Forks. He doesn't want to accept that Bella is part of the tribe, and insists on harassing her. Our exigency must be obeyed, and if they aren't willing to accept these conditions, they must all go."

Everyone agreed. Old Quil added, "Billy, I agree with you. Besides, I know you have a vested interest in this matter, since Bella is the daughter of your best friend. She will become your daughter, and she will be the mother of your grandchildren. Let me also make it clear that this issue is not only the concern of the Black family, because Bella Swan is now a member of our tribe. However, I must warn you about something.  
Edward might not want to comply with our order. That will inevitably lead to a confrontation with them; and although I see in the faces of the pack, that you are so willing to fight, I want you to be cautious. The only advantage that they have over us is that Edward can read our minds, and he can anticipate all that we plan. Above all we must take care of him, because a man in love is capable of anything."

I grunted hard. I didn't even want to think about that bloodsucker being in love with my woman—just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach.

Damn, the thought of my Bells being with another man ... I felt like my heart was being pulled out of the chest. But thinking that the man was Edward, was far more painful; it was unbearable. I began to pace to control my anger.

Old Quil continued, "Look, Jacob, I know this affects you greatly, therefore in our meeting tonight, the Council will lead the discussion. We will defend our Luna. For many years we have not had our Luna with us, since the death of Sarah. We knew that sooner or later you would know your imprint; and although she has not yet taken her place with us, she is still part of us. She is the woman who will become our queen."

"I agree with you Quil. In this moment, my son's very upset, and I understand him perfectly. For that reason, Jake, I feel better that this time the Council will take part in the meeting with the Cullens; not because I doubt your leadership skills, or Sam's, but this affects you a lot. I don't want Cullen to manage your emotions, because of the storm that is within you. Remember that Edward can read our minds. It's easier for the Council to block our thoughts, but you're less experienced in that skill. Therefore, I ask that you try to create a mental shield. Concentrate only on what we're trying in that moment, not to think of anything concerning the tribe, the pack, or your imprints, because we don't know what Edward could do with the information he gets from our minds. For this reason—I repeat, that tonight the Council will intervene, and if it's necessary, you and Sam will also. We mustn't show the enormous distrust we have of them. We must make them believe that we trust them, and in what we agree tonight ... And don't forget something very important—don't underestimate your enemy. You have no idea what a man desperate, and in love … can do."

"Yes, Dad, I do have an idea what a man desperate and in love can do. That's why Edward shouldn't continue to stay here in Forks, because if he stays, I don't think that he'll give up. We've already had this conversation with them before at the border—and at school. Clearly, he isn't willing to give up, and it's obvious he's desperate ... Even at school he asked Bella to give him a chance."

"Wow, Edward's obsession with Bella is greater than I thought. When my father wrote the treaty with the Cullens, he never thought something like that would happen. This fact shows that the treaty will further restrict the coexistence with the Cullens; otherwise they should all leave Forks."

My father continued, "Also Jake … you have to consider another aspect, Bella will come to La Push for these weeks of vacation, but after that she has to return to live with Charlie"

"I understand what you mean, Dad. But I've been thinking about that. I think you all know that I can't and don't want to be separated from my woman. Also, as I said before, I don't think that leech will give up in his intentions with her. For these reasons, I have to somehow get Bells to live with me on the reservation, definitely. The truth is that this situation with Cullen is the perfect justification to achieve my goal. In addition, Charlie has already been warned of all my intentions concerning Bells."

"Son, I love that idea; you know that. But the question is, how do you plan to achieve that Charlie Swan would let you take his daughter?. Charlie is very careful with her; he adores his daughter."

"He adores Bella, but not more than me. I won't leave Bells for a minute ... I'm seriously considering telling Charlie everything that's happening with Bella, about the Cullens and about us. After all, Charlie will be part of the tribe; he's the father of our Luna. While my Bells is in danger, I won't be separated from her."

"Come on, Jacob. We all know that even when Bella is not in danger, you will not separate from her," We laughed at his comment; which relaxed the tense atmosphere of that moment.

"Look Jake, do not make any decisions about Charlie Swan; let's talk more about this topic. I really think it is necessary for Bella to come live in La Push permanently, for her safety … and for the happiness of our Alpha," Old Quil said smiling.

"Well, everything has been said. Now, one of the wolves should stay here and guard the borders," said my dad.

"It'll be Seth; he'll stay" I ordered. "We'll meet at Leah's house before we go to the border. Our women are there now."

We ended our Council meeting and went to Sue's house. Right now, I needed to be next to my Bells; together with her, I had the peace that I needed.

**EDWARD'S POV,**

When Bella told me that she belonged to Jacob, I wanted to kill the dog right there. With a few words, she had buried any hope I had of her to be with me willingly.

For a moment, I had a little hope that she had missed me. Due to not seeing me during these days, she could have considered that I was the man she wanted. But that did not happen. There was no doubt that the only way to be with her was conducting my plans. I did not want to put more emphasis on trying to make her understand that she belonged to me and not with the dog. But she did not understand yet, that once and for all, it would be my way.

We went to our classes, but before lunch, I told my brothers that I had to go to see Carlisle, and that I would go with Alice to discuss an urgent matter with him.

I had to see Carlisle; we needed to agree on some points, not only for the meeting that we would have tonight, but also on what we would say to our family. They did not know anything, and it should remain that way; but the events to come also would entail radical changes for our family ... and that would be very soon. We headed for the parking lot, but as always, Rose was being difficult.

"Wow, you and Alice have urgent matters to discuss with Carlisle. Yesterday, it was Alice who had to leave school to see him in his office, and now you too. And again with Alice," Rosalie commented.

I tried to read the Rose's mind. Why did she say that?, What was she hiding? But she had created a mental shield and I couldn't read what I wanted to know.

"Rose, please … Edward must have good reasons for wanting to see Carlisle urgently. Furthermore, anyway he will tell us later, because we've got to meet with the wolves tonight, and I imagine that your meeting with Carlisle is for that reason, isn't it Edward?," My brother Emmett always knew how to calm Rose down.

"Yes … that is … Look, Rosalie, at the house we will tell everybody what it is, but right now I have to go with Alice," I said looking at Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

I went with Alice in my car, and the others returned to school. On my way, I called to Carlisle to tell him that we were going to come there.

My father noticed the concern in my voice, so he canceled his patients' appointments for the afternoon so he could talk alone with us. Once we were with Carlisle, I explained everything to him.

"Look, Carlisle, you know what happened in the dawn; you know that today I went to see her when I got to Forks, but I never thought the dog would be there. Because of this … the dog picked up my scent in the woods surrounding her house. So he set a meeting for us for 10:00 P.M. tonight."

"Do you think that this'll interfere with our plans?, I mean, the wolves might suspect us, once our plans are realized." Carlisle remarked.

"There isn't any suspicion of our plans. Anyway, Jacob thinks that I do not desist in my efforts to go after Bella, and he also suspects that I have something in hand."

"Well, on the one hand, it's good that they don't suspect the upcoming events, but we must beware of Jacob," Carlisle said.

Alice then spoke. "Well … it seems you are only worrying about one part of this issue, but there is something that you haven't considered. Although Laurent's coven will carry out the destruction of the dog and the conversion of Bella, the pack will suspect of us; that's an inevitable fact. Therefore, when they carry out the conversion of Bella, we have to make her disappear for a while, but I assure you that Charlie Swan won't rest until he finds his daughter … dead or alive. We have to think of everything that might come afterwards."

She was right, I was too optimistic about carrying out our plans, without thinking about all that could possibly happen later. Just then, something occurred to me.

"Listen, I think that the best we can do is to let Laurent's coven take Bella to Alaska. During these two weeks of vacation, will be the occasion for me to be with Bella during her first two weeks as a neophyte, to explain to her what happened, to realize that she is not alone, and to offer her all my help and support in this new life that she is starting. During those two weeks I'll be with her in Alaska. I'm going to think more carefully about the excuse I will use to stay with her, without raising suspicion, but you can stay in Forks for as long as you want."

Then Alice said, "Ok, but what about Charlie Swan though?. You have to think about how we'll handle the situation with him."

I started reading Alice's mind and realized that her ideas were very good, and I let her continue.

"Give the responsibility to the Indians; they'll be the ones who will explain what happened to Bella. After all, Jake and Bella will be together in those moments. _Jake'll be unable to take care of her_. Also, remember that they can't tell anyone about the existence of wolves, or us. Therefore, they are the ones who must _invent_ an explanation for the Chief of Police, for the disappearance of his daughter and the death of Jacob. The only thing that the wolves will know is that their Alpha was killed by a coven of vampires, and also that their Luna disappeared. Give the order at Laurent's coven not to kill Jacob immediately, otherwise they can let him die, so the pack can see into the mind of their leader, who the vampires were that did all this. So, they'll know that everything was done for revenge. There'll be no way that they can be suspicious of us; and, in that way, we won't break the treaty. Tell Laurent and James to inject Jacob with the most amount of venom they can, so that the dog can't survive. So, he'll see what Victoria will do to Bella, and that'll be the last image that the pack will see in the mind of their leader."

I smiled full of satisfaction with the good ideas from my favorite sister. She really had a very practical mind ... and very perverse.

"Ah… and another thing Edward, after the conversion of Bella, don't get together with Bella, and with Laurent and his coven. She'll remember everything they did, and it would be detrimental if she's with them. Even she could take revenge, and try to kill them. Remember that she'll be neophyte, and she'll have a lot of strength. Besides, Edward, what I'm going to say is very important. If you leave Forks, in the eyes of the wolves, you will be the suspect, because you're leaving when their Luna has disappeared. What do you suppose the wolves will think?; That you're taking her with you. I'll help you with that part. To avoid suspicion, I'll leave Forks with Jasper and take care of Bella for a few weeks. What do you think, brother?"

Alice really was a genius and my best ally, along with Carlisle. Alice continued, "I'll tell Jasper that what happened with Bella was revenge against Jacob. Jasper won't know what really happened."

"Well, now we must agree on what we tell the Indians tonight, and in what we'll say to our family. Rose is also leaving with Emmett, so I don't think that my way out of Forks will attract attention," said Alice.

That reminded me of Rose, and I wanted to know where she was going with Emmett. I asked Alice, but she said that she couldn't see Rose's future clearly, because she hadn't yet decided where they would be going, but she would be going out hunting with him.

"Well, now we have to agree upon what we'll tell the wolves," My father said. "We'll make it clear to them that you will never again get close to Bella or bother her again; that you won't even speak her again—"

I interrupted him, "No, Carlisle. Leave that part of it for me to explain ... I'll tell the dogs that I will not get close to Bella, because I have seen clearly that she doesn't want anything to do with me. I will say that probably, finishing the school year, or maybe before, I will leave Forks, because I cannot bear to see her with the dog. I think that will convince them, because Jake knows how it hurts to see his girl with another man. I will try to leave Forks as soon as possible, so I can be with Bella without problem. Also, I do not think the pack will try anything against us. The last thing that they will know is that their Alpha and their Luna were destroyed by the vengeance of Laurent's coven. Moreover, when our family sees what happened to Bella, and that I'm with her, the only thing they need to know is that this happened as the result of Laurent's revenge, and that I'm helping her to face her new future."

After our productive conversation, we went home to tell everything to our family— _everything that we could inform them_. We all would go to the meeting with the Quileutes.

I informed my family that it was likely that, when I could, I would leave Forks, because I could not stand to see Bella with the dog. I could see into the mind of Esme, the suffering she felt for me. But I told everyone that I would not try anything more with Bella, because she did not want me, and I could not continue trying to convince her that she should choose me.

"Well, brother, I thought you were having fun with Tanya. Why not give this woman a chance?, she is screaming for one. Forget the human girl," Emmett said.

"That would be best, Edward. Avoid problems with the Quileutes. I don't want to leave Forks so soon. I like living here; at least until the end of the school year," Rosalie said. We've taken these courses so many times. We smiled at her comment. In her mind, I could see it was true what she said and that she said that to relax the atmosphere; but I also realized that she was letting me see only what she wanted me to see.

Esme hugged me and said, "Son, I'm so sorry. For a moment I thought that this girl would choose you. I can't understand how she could resist you; you are so beautiful. You're the best of us all and deserve to be happy ... really Edward … I'm sorry." My mother was very sad for me.

I hugged Esme. She had always given me the calm I needed in my worst moments. And now I needed it, not for the meeting that we would have soon, but for what would happen this weekend … I was nervous.

It was time. We went to our meeting with the Indians.

**JACOB'S POV,**

We were at the home of Sue, and soon it'd be time to go meet with the bloodsuckers. I wanted to spend a few moments alone with my girl, so I took her by the hand and walked out with her. I knew she was a little nervous—I saw it in her eyes. But then she looked at me very intensely, and held me tight; we didn't talk, we were just hugging. She started playing with my hair and stroked my neck. To her, these gestures were so innocent; however for me ... they had a completely different effect. But now, I had to clear my mind of desires that my woman incited in me; I had to work on that mental shield to hide my thoughts from that damn parasite mind reader.

"Jake ... this meeting with the Cullens … the truth is ... I'm responsible for a very unpleasant situation for all of you— "

I interrupted. "No, Bells, don't say that, it just isn't so ..."

She put a finger on my mouth, to silence me.

"Jake, don't try to fool me. Honestly, I feel responsible for this situation; this shouldn't be happening, and you know it."

Bella let go of my embrace and began to pace. I didn't want her apart from me. I took her by the waist and pulled her again, close to my body.

Suddenly, she looked at me as if she had remembered something. "Jake, please let me go with you. I can protect you."

I looked her with a puzzled expression on my face. I was the one who should protect her and not vice versa. In addition, she was so small and fragile, that I couldn't imagine how she would protect me.

She continued, "If I go with you, Edward won't try to do anything, because he doesn't want to disappoint me. If he sees that I'm there, with you, he won't try to do anything that would scare me. In that way, I'll protect everyone; besides this involves me more than anyone else. Please let me go … I want to be with you."

Now it was I who began to pace. I wouldn't put Bells in any danger. I didn't know how she could ask me something like this. But I realized that I was primarily motivated by jealousy. Maybe she could be right in what she asked me, but I wouldn't let Edward come near my woman anymore.

"No, Bells, you are not going. I'm the one who should protect you, and I won't expose you to the sight of that bloodsucker ever again," I said.

"You're speaking like this, because you're jealous; you won't even consider the fact that I might be able to help."

I still paced without looking at her and said, "Of course I'm jealous ..."

I turned to face her. She had her arms crossed under her chest and she was looking at me seriously, with her brow furrowed. She was upset with me. I smiled seeing her, upset. She looked beautiful when she was angry; but her discomfort increased when she saw me smile.

"I don't see why you're smiling. Is it because I'm a woman? And you're a wolf …? The Alpha male; therefore, no one can hurt you?"

"First, I'm actually very jealous, and I won't let you go; I don't want this bloodsucker near you. Secondly, it isn't true that nobody can harm me, in fact, there is only one person that can hurt me—you … and you are capable of causing me more damage than you could ever imagine. Third, if I'm smiling, it's … because you look gorgeous when you're angry." Bella turned red. I approached her and wanted desperately to hug her, but she walked away.

"To me, it seems rather like a joke, because you are a large wolf, dominant, all … muscular."

She spoke to me and pointed at my chest. She crossed her arms under her chest and began looking at my arms and my chest, heating my body with her eyes. My heart soared by the bold way she was looking at me; it seemed she was caressing every part of my body as she stared, and … I was fascinated by it. Bella began to wet her lips as she continued to gaze at me. I felt very vulnerable under the eyes of my wife. I felt my body warm and my heart was beating in my chest. Suddenly, she looked into my eyes, smiled, and blushed. My woman ... she was incredibly alluring.

"Damn Bells, why are you doing this to me right now?"

I wasn't even able to tell her how I felt when she looked at me like that. How dare she be so seductive?; I hugged her and glued her to my body. I was lost in her. I didn't even realize at the time the Tribal Council and the pack had left the house.

It was time to go, and time to separate from her.

I didn't know if the pack realized how I felt, but more than likely, the answer was yes; the crazy beats of my heart betrayed me.

Bella hugged me; my girl didn't want me to leave either.

"Daughter, do not worry, everything will be fine," my dad said her.

My Bells said nothing, but I could see the worry in her eyes. We said goodbye, and I left. My girl stood there watching as we pulled away, heading toward our unpleasant encounter.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

"Here come the wolves ... and they don't come alone," Carlisle said.

Indeed, the pack came with the Tribal Council. This was not expected, none of us expected it. It was a notable concern of all Quileutes about their Luna. It was obvious the affection they felt for her.

But with me, Bella would be more beloved. She would have my eternal love, and the eternal love of my family.

"The Tribal Council will take part in this meeting," I informed everyone. I could see in their minds, they were creating a mental shield, to show just what they wanted. They were trying to think only of this meeting. All the wolves came in human form, it was clear that they were not afraid of us.

"Well, since the time of Ephraim Black, we haven't met with the Tribal Council. This meeting will be more complicated than expected," said Carlisle.

"They are creating mental shields so that I cannot see what's on their minds. They're doing a good job, but I will find the weakest, to get information that can serve us."

At this time, the Quileutes reached the border, and got out of their vehicles. I could see how Billy Black and Quil Ateara had aged. Though their bodies were not strong, their minds were. They could block any mental power of our species.

We came to the border and my father started the dialogue.

"Good evening, Billy, Quil. I'm glad to see you. We are honored that the Tribal Council wants to meet us. This meeting must be important to you."

"It is, Dr. Cullen, this meeting is very important for everyone, especially for the leader of our people, the Alpha of the pack." Old Quil stated.

"To Sam Uley?," Carlisle responded. No doubt, my father hoped that he would affect Jacob with his comment, but the dog's mind was undisturbed.

"No, Dr. Cullen, you know very well that the legitimate Alpha comes from the bloodline of the Black's. Do not try to divert our minds causing annoying moments. Let's make this a positive meeting for both groups, therefore, we will get straight to the point," Old Quil continued.

"I regret my mistake, but since the last meeting a few months ago, here on the border, it was Sam who spoke to us as the Alpha of the pack. Now I am clear about who I should address as such. I reiterate my apology to the Black family."

"Very good Dr., but now, let's continue with what summons us. This is about the Luna of our tribe, Bella Black, and the behavior that your son, Edward, has had toward her during this time. Despite the conversations that my son, Jacob, has had with him, it's clear that Edward doesn't understand that he must stay away from Bella. She's my daughter now, and will be the queen of the Quileutes. Let me make this clear, to leave no doubt of the importance she has for our people," Billy said.

He spoke very quietly, but very firmly. I realized that Bella meant a lot to him and I know how much affection he had for her. But, when he dared to call _my Bella_ as Bella Black, I had to hold the desire to silence him and he recanted, but he was letting me know that Bella belonged to his son.

Billy continued. "This isn't the first time that Edward has been warned to stay away from her. Therefore, to maintain the treaty with you, Edward Cullen must leave Forks and this area, and he won't set foot near our reservation, or surroundings."

My mother wanted to protest and said, "But you can't be serious; my son can't leave; it would destroy our family. You can't ask that. What you asked for is a terrible blow for us."

I saw the desperation in my mother, but she did not know that instead of helping, she was handicapping us with her words. Carlisle was able to realize that and he began to calm Esme down; he hugged her and told her to let him talk to the Quileutes.

"Billy, Quil, you know that we haven't violated the treaty, besides, my son hasn't caused any damage to Bella Swan. On the contrary, his intention has always been to protect her."

I realized what Carlisle was doing. He wanted to help me, but he did not want to arouse suspicion.

Billy continued, "Dr. Cullen, we do have a treaty with you, but we never thought this situation might happen, therefore it was never established as part of the treaty …"

"But we are not violating the treaty or the conviviality. Isabella Swan is not Quileute, therefore, I have as much right to fall in love with her as Jacob does," I told the Indians.

I heard a loud growl from Jacob. My words were producing the effect I wanted. I wanted him to lose control, and for him to turn wolf; that was a way of showing that Bella was in more danger with them than she would be with my kind.

I continued with my plan, "When I fell in love with Bella, I didn't know that she was the imprint of Jacob. My falling in love with her was something completely natural to me, something that I was born to do. No one can blame me for it, and I know that Jacob can understand better than anyone, isn't that true?."

I hoped that the Indian was even angrier, but he controlled himself very well. This dog was smart. Did he realize my intentions of getting him out of control?.

"Yes, Cullen, I can understand you better than anyone. However, one thing that you don't seem to understand is that your kind can not mingle with humans—"

Jacob was telling me this but I interrupted him. "If that is so, then you should not mingle with her because she is human and you're a wolf."

"Yes, I'm a wolf, but I'm human also. I can provide her everything that you could never offer her," said the dog.

Then he showed me the images that proved to me what he was talking about, my woman in his arms, sleeping with him, cuddling him, eating together, happily enjoying life together. My face contorted and I knew very well that everyone noticed. I tried to control myself as best I could and told the dog.

"Enough, you don't need to be so flagrant."

"I want to erase any doubts about my being human, just as she is. I can do things with her that you never could. With me, she will be very happy and loved. But now the issue at hand is another, you must leave Forks and the surrounding area and never set foot here again. That is the condition for maintaining the treaty with us. I think you are smart enough to obey our order."

That was the Alpha speaking, his firm stance proved it.

My family was grieving, especially my mother, Emmett and Jasper. My father and Alice pretended to be despondent and Rose only thought of herself. She was upset because she suspected that we all might have to leave and she was happy living in Forks.

Carlisle spoke, "When do you want him to comply with your order?; When must Edward leave?."

Billy answered, "Edward must leave this weekend. We don't want to continue feeling uneasy about the safety of Bells. The only way she'll be safe is with Edward away from her forever."

My mother intervened again; she was really very distressed, "Do you realize what you are asking of us?. This is destroying our family. Is it possible that you are so inhuman … so cruel that you would separate us from our son."

"With all due respect, Ms. Cullen, we don't want to aggravate this situation. You should know that your son was warned more than once to stay away from Bella, but he would not obey. Unfortunately, the solution to your familiar situation is that you all leave Forks, at least you will not be separated as a family," Old Quil said.

"Please, at least give us a few weeks or a few days to organize ourselves as a family … to see what we need to do, so that we can all go together …". Esme insisted.

Carlisle took her by the shoulders and looked at her reassuringly. With this gesture, he was saying that she no longer should continue her efforts to change the opinion of the Quileutes. Esme was silent but her anguish was evident.

Carlisle spoke to me mentally that I was very calm and that I should not be so, in the Quileutes's view. My performance of pain for leaving Bella was not being very persuasive. Although for me, it was better than I expected, because the Indians were helping me to go out of Forks without raising suspicion. It was my turn to speak.

"Okay, I'll go out from Forks and I will not set foot here again, nor in its surroundings. I can no longer bear to see the woman I love in the arms of another man; that is doing me great harm, and I cannot keep living like this." I tried my words, and the way I said it, really demonstrated that I was severely affected by this situation— watching my Bella in the dog's arms.

Well, that was true, this situation affected me greatly, but that would be for a short time. I could not deny that this was getting me happier, but I was to leave my joy for later.

"Very good decision, Cullen; very smart," said Jacob. He spoke to me in a successful and satisfying way. This dog had no idea what to expect.

My mother hugged me, and Emmett took my shoulders giving me their approval. I had to keep pretending a pain that I didn't feel; now I could get out of Forks, _at the request_ of the Quileutes' own.

Billy said, "Well, I think we're done here. By obeying our order, you've managed to avoid major problems."

Billy gave us to understand that they were willing to go to the ends to defend their Luna.

The Quileutes went in their vehicles and we went to our house.

This really had been a lot better than I expected. _Thanks, Jacob Black, you just gave up your girlfriend into my hands._ So now I could get out of Forks this weekend, without arousing suspicion. I could take care of my Bella without any problems, when she becomes a Cullen … this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Break

**Hey wolf girls, here is chapter 7. As I mentioned earlier, Lylly Black, my younger wolf sister, would write some chapters, and also will write with me part of some chapters. Well, she wrote much of this chapter, action scenes in the Cullens's POV. You can realize how talented she is, when you read that part of the chapter. She is an excellent writer. Thanks Lylly for helping me with your great talent. This chapter is dedicated to you, cariño.**

**SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. SM owns all.** **This is the way that I wanted things to go.****Thank to ****Goldengirl62, for your motivation; thanks to ****Ladyofspain,**** my friend and my Beta;** **I know you help many wolf girls with their stories, so my gratitude is twofold, because you always have time for me. You are the best Beta.****And thanks to Lylly Black, my young wolf sister** **and my co-writer. Lylly, you're very talented, and a great friend.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**CHAPTER 7:****FAMILY****BREAK**

**BELLA'S POV:**

The girls and I were nervous. Jake and the pack went to meet with the Cullens, alongside Billy and Old Quil. Sue was with us, fortunately. Despite being a member of the Tribal Council, she stayed to care for us; Sue gave us security and confidence. Seth was here also, who was watching in wolf form by the reservation, and especially, near his home. Jake had given orders to take care of us and ensure the safety of the rez. Seth was the youngest of the wolves, but was strong and played his role well as protector of the tribe.

All we wanted was to come out all right, and for the Cullens to not be opposed to whatever the Quileutes ordered them to do. I knew very well that, although the boys went in human form, they were dressed in shorts. So they were prepared to phase at any time; they were ready to enter a battle.

Sue seemed to understand very well what we were feeling at the time; she began to say encouraging words. Then I told them what I had suggested to Jake about going with him to meet the Cullens.

"Bella, really, I think that your intentions were good, but Jake would never allow it. It's true what you say, Edward wouldn't dare to do anything, but Jake won't expose you any more to Edward's sight. You must understand him. Besides, the Cullens would never dare face the pack. The Quileutes have never had such a big and powerful protective pack as we have now. Our wolves are very strong, so all of you can be reassured; soon your men will return home."

Sue's words calmed me a little, but the knowledge that all the wolves were ready to phase, got me worried. I just hoped it wouldn't happen.

Now... my mind was completely immersed in a single person: Jake. Above all, I remembered the recent moments, when we were alone a few moments ago. I could still feel his warmth enveloping my body.

When we were alone for a few moments, I didn't know that I would react like that. When he began to smile at my expressions of anger, I was tempted to laugh with him, but I was firm. However, my mind and body had reactions that I wasn't expecting. To look at Jake shirtless, was becoming a delicious torture, but I never thought I would have behaved so boldly. I did not mind looking at him completely, I ogled him, caressing every part that I looked at ... and he noticed. Mmn... his massive body, his perfect shoulders, his muscular and strong arms and his bare chest. Looking at him this way was making me feel very hot; all I wanted was to touch every part of him that my gaze caressed.

Oh God, What was I thinking! Every time I was feeling stronger, the irresistible urge hit me—the urge to hug him, run my hands over the silky surface of his skin, kiss every one of those delicious muscles and feeling his large hands caressing my body. And these two weeks I'll be with him, in his house, sleeping in his bed... Shit!

Sue interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, I've been talking to you for a long time. Do you want something to drink … something hot or cold?"

The girls were looking me with funny expression on their faces; it seemed that in my face, my thoughts were obvious. I betrayed myself, because my face turned red.

"Thanks, Sue, I think something cold would be nice; but I'll serve myself." Well, I think that with that sentence, I confirmed every thing I showed on my face, because the smiles among my friends were more apparent. But it was true, I needed to cool down, and a frozen juice suited me fine right now.

Leah spoke up. "Ok, now is the time to discuss what we'll do this Friday night. Bella, did you remember that this weekend is Jake's birthday?"

"Yes, these days, Jake and I remembered the date of his birthday; but he said it was on next Saturday, and he didn't want a celebration, as it'll also be the day of the change of command. But anyway, I want to buy him a present; and the truth is, I really don't know when I can do it. Jake doesn't leave me alone. I don't know how to tear away from his side for a few moments."

"Look, the truth is you mustn't worry about buying a gift for him … You know, to him, you are his gift. But there is a way you can help us." Sue said, and continued, "Leah and I talked with Billy, about celebrating Jake's birthday, but in a very private way, with only his closest friends. That would be all of us, the pack, Billy, Charlie and Old Quil.

Leah apologized. "What I wanted most, was to chat with you, Bells, but at school it's impossible; Jake would've heard us. We haven't said anything to the kids, because when they phase, Jake would've found out. Moreover, you're never alone, so I couldn't say anything to you."

"Don't worry, Leah, I understand perfectly. It sounds good to me, that the birthday celebration will be private, with only his closest friends and family. Jake has too many things on his mind: the problems with the Cullens, and even more importantly, the change of command on Saturday. The only problem I have, is I don't know how I can help you, while I have Jake stuck to my side."

"In _that_ way you can help us; since Jake is always attached to you, we need you to distract him. Look, I know that these weeks you'll come to live in La Push; technically, it's so. I imagine that tomorrow night, Jake is going to bring you to his home; try to keep him away from La Push until about 11:00 pm. Then, when you come to the reservation, Sam is going to call Jake to come to his home, and there we'll surprise him," Leah said.

"Ok, that won't be difficult. I'll see how I can distract him." I didn't know how my words sounded, until the girls burst out laughing.

"Ask Jake how you can distract him; I'm sure he must have many ideas." Those thoughts came from Ang.

"I don't know why, but I have the impression that all wolves have very similar ideas." I said as we laughed.

"Ok, is there anything else I can do?; Maybe I could make something delicious … I don't know," I asked.

"Don't worry, my girl, what you're going to do is more than enough. That will give us time to prepare everything for Jacob," Sue replied.

We started to organize all the details of his birthday. The birthday party wouldn't last long, but we wanted it to be very special for him. In addition, we wouldn't want to miss his birthday; we all wanted to show the love that we felt for him. My Jacob would turn 19 … my boy …my man.

This conversation distracted us, and we left our concerns aside.

Suddenly, I remembered something; a few days ago Ang wanted to talk to me and now we had the opportunity. I asked Ang to come outside for a while, to talk more privately.

"Do you realize how much our life has changed?. It's been wonderful, although we almost don't have our girl time," Ang said.

"I'm happy with the change. And the truth is, Ang, we can have our girl time, but we can't have the privacy we once had. Although definitively, we never had any privacy, considering the hearing of the pack ... and the Cullens ... You know?; I asked you to get out, because the other day you told me that you wanted to talk to me about something. You told me that you would tell me later, when we could have our girl time. Well, now is the time; tell me Ang."

My friend flushed before starting to speak.

"Ok, I wanted to tell you something that happened to me with Embry a few days ago … Embry and I were saying goodbye at my front door, but before leaving, Embry asked me to introduce him to my parents. It seemed like a good idea, but I wanted to introduce him only as my friend. Like Jake, Embry has been going slow with me, because he knows I wasn't ready to start another relationship. You know that it was only a short time ago that I was in a relationship with Ben, and truthfully, it seemed too soon to start a new relationship with another guy. So, I wanted my parents to know Embry, only as a friend."

"He said he had no problem with waiting a prudent time, and also, to avoid gossip, but he wanted to meet my parents, because he would be driving me to my home every day." Ang paused, and then continued.

"But Embry set a trap for me; he was saying goodbye and he was going to kiss me on my cheek, but he suddenly kissed my lips. I tried to get away from him, when my mother appeared at the door. I swear I was stunned, not knowing what to do or what to say. I'm sure Embry must have heard my mom coming, and did it on purpose. Ultimately, I had to introduce him as my 'new boyfriend' to my parents." Ang drew the quotation marks with her fingers.

"My mom asked Embry to enter into house, and he talked to my parents. Embry was very clear telling them that we were just beginning this relationship and we were going very slowly, at my own pace. I explained to my parents that Embry wanted to meet them, but I was reluctant to introduce him, mainly over the issue of Ben. But my dad was emphatic in telling me that Ben was old news and the best I could do was introduce Embry, since they had already sensed something, because they had seen me come home with him every afternoon. You know Bella?, That was a relief. My parents took my relationship with Embry better than I thought they would. I even had a little trepidation, thinking that my dad would cause me some problems, because Embry is ... Quileute. But instead, Embry won my parents over. I'm happy about that, although things haven't gone as I thought they would, but everything turned out very well." Ang's face reflected her joy.

"Ang, I'm so glad that things are going well for you and Embry; I like to see you happy."

"Bells, I saw Embry as unattainable, but you always told me that it was possible that he and I could be together, and you see ... now we are. By the way, also I'm going to spend a few days in La Push. Embry invited me for a few days, but I'm staying at Leah's. Although Embry invited me to his house, I'm not going to go. It would be too tempting to be in the same house with him, since we would probably be alone at home on more than one occasion, and I don't think I would be able to resist him."

I remained silent thinking about the last thing she said, because I'm going to be staying two weeks with Jake, and surely many times we may be alone. But Ang was not finished yet.

"You've been in Jake's home, and … Bella… How can you...?, I mean; look, I see the relationship of girls, even mine, but your's is different. It's as if your feelings are more intense; first, I noticed it in him, but now I notice it in you as well. You're demonstrating what you feel, and your feelings are very strong, and I'm sure that Jake has also realized it."

"Ang, I think it's very obvious what I'm feeling for Jake, and I swear that I want nothing more than to be with him."

My heart skipped a beat, from joy to heartbreak. I wanted Jake with me, now; I wanted him in my arms, now more than ever, because I knew that he and the pack were on the border protecting my life.

I knew that Ang realized my sadness because she hugged me and said everything would be fine. I hugged her back, but my mind continued to wander. I wanted nothing and no one to ever separate me from him.

"Hey, you two, come in before you get cold. We'll serve something hot, before the pack arrives and eats everything,"

That was Sue, asking us to enter. She was right, better to get ahead, because the wolves would come hungry.

**JACOB'S POV:**

We went directly to Sue's home, but before entering the house, I talked to the Tribal Council and with my pack.

I started to pace while my friends were listening to me. "This is not right …There's something wrong … I can feel it, my wolf makes me feel it. I know that Edward is hiding something, but I don't know what ... yet. I feel if I let my guard down something will happen, and soon. Damn, I can feel the danger in the air. The falsity of Edward was so palpable; I couldn't avoid thinking of my distrust for him, but I think it's better if he realized that I didn't trust him, so he knows that I'll be on alert."

"Listen, son, Edward was deceiving us, and Carlisle supports him."

"But, then … you too…? How do you know that?;" I asked my father.

"Because Carlisle doesn't try to make us change our mind at any time, not so Mrs. Cullen. On the contrary, the Dr. just asked us when his son should leave. In that family, there are people who are on the side of Edward, and others who do not know what he is plotting."

"You got that absolutely right, because the pixie always defends Edward and supports him in everything, but this time she didn't defend him," I said.

"We will only rest when all the Cullens leave. Calm yourself, Jake … you'll see how everything will work," were the words of support from Sam.

We were all very aware that we protected our imprints with our lives—always, but in the case of Bella, things were different. She was the Luna of our tribe, and my people had lost their Luna for many years … my mother. But for me, if something happened to my woman, I would not survive.

Throughout our conversation with the Cullens, I was firm, imperturbable, but now I felt dejected.

I listened as Sue went out the front door and told the girls that we were outside.

"I want to ask you all not to unsettle the girls with our mistrust. Bella has dealt many times with the Edward's harassment; I don't want to disturb her even more." Everyone agreed.

All of our imprints left the house; Bella ran from the house calling my name. When I saw her my heart jumped, and I ran to meet her. She jumped into my arms, and with her legs around my waist, clung tightly to me, and hugged me with all her might. My love, my Bells, she didn't know how much I needed her.

In her arms I was in my home.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

This meeting with the dogs could not have gone better. It was incredible. I wanted to leave Forks this weekend and without raising suspicion. This could not be better—the wolves threw me out; I had to leave Forks this weekend. It was undeniable, the joy in my face, unlike my family who were very distressed, especially Esme.

When we got home Carlisle mentally told me that he needed to talk to me alone, but first we had to talk with our family, because I would be leaving Forks. Also, he told me that I should change my attitude, because I was acting too natural, and even with joy, though the situation did not warrant the tranquility that I was showing.

I could see into the minds of my family, their grief of separation, but Esme immediately began making plans to leave together.

"Esme, listen, I'll go this weekend, as I told the Quileutes. You can stay in Forks. Really, you do not have to follow me now."

I did not want my family to follow me; I wanted to be alone with Bella, when she becomes a neophyte.

"No, Edward, you won't go alone, we'll go together," Esme said.

"But, Esme is it really necessary that we all go?; I mean, I'm happy in Forks. At least we can wait until—" Rosalie said just before Esme interrupted her.

"No, Rose, we're a family and Edward won't go alone; we'll all go with him. If the Indians throw him out, they throw us all out. We'll go with him."

This was not what I expected; there was a significant disagreement in my family, due to Esme's maternal affection. Rose wanted to stay, Emmett would do what Rose wanted, and Esme would not leave me alone. I was always Esme's favorite, but now I really would like to go alone. The problem was that Esme did not know, and I could not tell her ... for now.

Carlisle came to my aid.

"Esme, my love, listen. Edward needs to be alone; now more than ever, he wants to be alone. Put yourself in his place; the woman he loves is with another man, that man is taking her away from him, away from his family. And just the thought of this woman with another man is painful for him. Please respect his decision; we'll follow him when he wants. And that will be soon, I promise."

With those words, Esme calmed down a bit. But I saw the suffering in her face and in her mind.

"And you, Alice, why won't you say anything?; You're very close and brotherly with Edward, but you haven't said a word all night. It's as if you don't care that your brother is leaving us," Rose said to Alice.

Why did she speak like that? I tried to see what Rose was thinking, but nothing. She wouldn't let me see anything. She was blocking her mind, and I could only see what she wanted. Rose had much practice blocking her mind, but not enough. I knew I would find her weak point, very soon.

"Why would you ask something like that?" I demanded to know. Ok, it wasn't Alice's style to not say anything -especially when I'm involved- but it wasn't like Rosalie, either to acknowledge something as trivial.

I tried once again to break through her mental walls and get a peek at her thought. She was singing _"Who let the dog out?"._ She was taunting me! She was hiding something and it was getting on my nerves to not know what it could be.

"Look, Rose. I'm in shock, much as all of us. But the truth is that, unless Bella is in love with Edward, it's only a matter of time before the wolves throw Edward out of Forks. Isn't that true? The difference is that I was privy to the idea." Alice responded quickly, no doubt seeing some unwanted outcome from this conversation.

"Why wouldn't I ask when I see something, one knowing Alice would consider out of character?" she retorted giving me a fierce look. I suppressed the urge to return it. Turning to Alice, she continued. "Okay, I can understand that you were _privy_ to the idea, but, that you didn't defend your little brother is another issue ... That seems incredible to me! You're always on his side in everything, and now you weren't able to say a word in defending him, not in front of the pack, nor now." Rose was really suspicious about our behavior during and after the meeting. This was not good.

"Enough Rose!. What is your point?". Carlisle intervened bluntly.

"Do you really want to know ...? Okay, I'll tell you. I'm talking about you three; you, Edward, and Alice. I know you are hiding something, I know it! And I suspect that what you're hiding from us has to do with Edward's trip to Alaska … and with Bella Swan."

How was it that she had come to suspect something? We had acted very cautiously; it wasn't possible that Rose, Esme, Emmett or Jasper suspected something.

"Enough, Rose. None of us are hiding anything … you're paranoid. Don't you realize what we are living as family, for making things even worse?. What makes you think that we are hiding something?; Edward has to leave Forks, because the wolves are throwing him out, and you are only creating conflict with—" Carlisle did not finish his sentence.

"So I'm paranoid?!" Rose was shouting now. "This is incredible…I am the paranoid one?. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you three are acting strangely and wouldn't admit it?!". She asked sarcastically. Giving herself few seconds to recollect her thought and get a hold on her temper, she took an unneeded breath, exhaled loudly closing her eyes and continued on, much calmer than before.

"You know what? I don't care! Forget it, Carlisle ... I didn't expect any less from you anyway! I wanted to go hunting tomorrow, but regarding these last events I think it wiser that Emmett and I go tonight instead. I can't stand being in this house longer than needed." She said disdainfully, and looking me intently: "And as for you, Edward, I know you're trying to read my mind; don't try to do it, you won't see anything that I don't want."

**ROSALIE'S POV:**

I vamped my way up the stairs to my room. I was so infuriated. I couldn't believe... Carlisle! He is so inclined in defending his so precious son!... One could think that Edward is actually the "leader" of our family!

Calling me a paranoid, and lying right at my face. My anger was even more fueled by Edward's behavior; he wouldn't rest until he knows what was going on in my head.

I had to be very careful with what I thought. Edward could read my mind and I couldn't betray my informant.

She called me a few days ago, when Edward came from Alaska, and told me that she needed to see me urgently. But she didn't want to tell me anything because Edward might read my mind. She didn't trust in my ability to block my thoughts from Edward.

In addition, Alice could also see my future; therefore I thought only about going hunting. My encounter with my informant could not be planned.

All she told me was that Edward was planning something concerning a human girl. I quickly realized that this human was Bella; but, what was he planning to do? All these thoughts I had to hide from my inhuman brother. If I knew anything, I probably wouldn't have been able to hide it from Edward or Alice.

Now I would go out hunting with Emmett. I could only focus on the hunt and the anger that I felt. I started walking towards my bedroom, but Edward –who obviously hadn't finished with the previous conversation, stopped me.

"Stop, Rose," he said. I didn't heed him; I kept walking toward my bedroom, but Edward blocked my path.

"I said, stop!" he was losing his cool. "Tell me, why did you mention Bella Swan?" I just laughed in his face. Well, it seemed that my suspicions were true.

"Why wouldn't I mention her?"; I demanded. _What's so special about this girl? Other than her obvious smartness for she doesn't want to have anything to do with you!_ I thought the last part with all the rage I have boiling inside of me. This clearly didn't please him, as he grabbed violently hold of my right wrist. Now, I was absolutely not some weak damsel in distress in need of her proud knight in his shining armor; I even think that I would have the upper hand on Edward, if it comes to physical assault; but I didn't want the situation to go that far. Even if he IS an asshole, he's still my brother or something similar anyway.

"Do not play with me, Rosalie. You do not know with whom you are dealing." He spat. Edward's menacing word were nothing to me. Oh! I do know who I am dealing with; some spoiled, evil, egoistic brat-vampire. And that is exactly what I told him.

I disengaged myself from his strong grip, twisting sharply my wrist. "You're the one that shouldn't play with me Edward. I do not fear you, brother…". I spat the word with disgust, right at his face, my voice increasing by the seconds. "You are nothing more than a spoiled, evil and egoistic brat. You may be able to delude the others but you will not fool me; I know what you want!" I finished in an almost-whisper narrowing my eyes.

Edward's wrath exploded suddenly; Taking hold of my wrist once again, he began to squeeze my arms. Edward's hold was vice grip like. He was squeezing harder by the second, no doubt wanting to crush my marble-like bones. I tried to make him let me go; acting as quickly as a flashing light; once again twisted my wrist, but this time I managed to grab Edward's forearm, pivoting, I tried to switch him over my shoulder, but he was faster and anticipated my every move. Gliding in the marble floor of our house his back to mine, it took him a nanosecond to turn around and grab my throat.

As quickly as I felt his cold fingers closing around my neck, they were removed from their aim. Promptly turning and I saw my beloved Emmett on top of Edward, pinning him to the floor by his throat, a loud growl rolling through his chest. Hissing at the sudden attack, Edward managed to blow Emmett on the chest, sending him flying across the hallway. At lightning speed, he vamped through the room, aiming at Emmett's throat. My strong man, however not a mind reader, he was a fierce warrior and could anticipate Edward's actions. Regaining quickly his balance he willed himself for the impact created by Eddie's body colliding with his. Emmett grasped Edward under his shoulder and embedded him on the wall, crushing the furniture and decorations placed there.

Both of them were snarling, hissing and growling. Quickly enough Edward got back on his feet ready to pounce on my bear, like beloved husband who was crouched down a little ready to jump at his assailant's throat; neither of them seemed to want to stop and just as I was about to intervene, Carlisle and Jasper beat me to it.

Carlisle was Edward's aid, managing to separate them, while Alice and Jasper stopped Emmett.

"Stop, Emmett. What on earth happened with you two? Don't you realize what this situation is doing to our family?; You're making it even worse?"

"What the hell, Carlisle!. Why would you defend him when you clearly don't even know what has transpired between us before you came. All this mess is Edward's fault!." Emmett was spitting with rage. Snarling, he addressed to Edward who was hissing. "Now, you listen to me and you listen carefully; do not ever lay your filthy finger on my wife, NERVER AGAIN! Do you hear me?; I swear to you that next time, NO ONE would be able to stop me!." My Emmett was furious, out of his mind. I didn't even need Jasper's ability to feel the extreme anger rolling off of him.

"Rose told me that something is going wrong, and she thought that you were hiding something; I didn't want to believe her. But now… this only confirms that Rose is right. I don't know what your problem is, I don't know what you have planned and if in all this, the Swan girl is involved. The only thing I have clear is that you, Edward, will never return to put a hand on my wife, unless you want to wander the rest of your eternity without your limbs. I am warning you this time, but I will not show such mercy next time. Is that clear?"

Even though Edward and Emmett had always shared a brotherly bound, Emmett would never hesitated to defend me, regardless of the threat, or bound he might share.

"Rose and I are going now. I don't know when we'll return."

They did not expect that reaction from Emmett. But Emmett was my partner; he loved me and would defend me to anyone, even my family. Edward and Carlisle tried to calm him.

"No, now I don't want to hear you; my wife and I are going now," Emmett spat.

We went to our bedroom to pack some things. Esme and Jasper appeared, and Esme hugged me.

"Esme, I'm sorry for everything that is happening, but don't worry. We'll return; we need to get out of here now. I'll call you; you're not going to lose us, I swear."

We finished packing some things, and we said goodbye to Esme and Jasper. When we were away from home, I could think with the freedom that I needed.

I had to act quickly but carefully; I had the enemy among my own family. I knew that something would happen, and soon; but, what?

"Where are we are going?." Emmett asked me.

"We're going to hunt, and then … would you like to go to … Alaska?"

It was better that Emmett not know why I want to go to Alaska; I would tell him very soon, but first I had to know what Edward planned to do. I had to talk to my source ... with Tanya.

**CARLISLE'S POV:**

This definitely was out of our hands. I never expected that we would have a split within our own family. Rose and Emmett left, causing a deep distrust and a deep family breakdown.

I had to think fast; I had to regain the trust of Esme and Jasper. It's not suitable to continue splitting our family. I had to find a convincing argument, even if it meant I had to tell them some aspects of what was happening. I showed my thoughts to Edward; he looked at me and in his eyes I realized that he agreed with what I would say.

"Esme, Jasper, we are a family. I know that this event that has happened has raised many suspicions among us, and there is only one way to regain your confidence and that is by clarifying some things. There is something that Edward knew in Alaska, that alarmed him, and he told me what it was. It's about the coven of Laurent, James and Victoria. Laurent wants revenge on Jacob, and Edward fears that it may affect Bella; those are just his suspicions, and I thought a good idea would be not to tell you anything ... for now. I wanted to wait for the unfolding of events."

"Wait a minute ... Alice, you knew this?; You went this afternoon with Edward to see Carlisle?." Jasper asked.

Before she answered, I did, "Jasper, when Edward told me about his suspicions, I asked Alice for her help. With her gift, we can anticipate the movements of Laurent. Alice has been watching the future of Laurent, because she can't see Bella's future."

Jasper said nothing, but I knew that this could generate more distrust. I tried to say something, but Jasper continued his questions.

"Okay, I'm listening to your explanations, but you're not convincing me; you'll have to do better, Carlisle. Could any of you explain to us, why we were not told anything?. Even if we knew anything, we would say nothing," Jasper said.

"You wouldn't, but Rose, yes. I was going to tell you all about my suspicions, but Alice saw what would happen if I told you. She saw Rose visiting Irina, and saw how Laurent found out about the couple of the Wolves that killed Yanara," Edward offered.

Jasper looked unconvinced. He continued his questions.

"But why would Rosalie do something like that?; I don't think that _it was_ her own attitude."

"Come on, Jas, you know that she's not very predictable. She always wants to be aware of everything that happens. Remember how she tried to make us tell everything, questioning Carlisle, or asking for explanations about why I didn't defend Edward;" Alice said, and continued. "You know how impulsive she is."

"Oh, come on, it's true that Rose is impulsive, but I don't think she would commit the mistake of talking to Irina about Bella, or find out something on her own," Jasper told us.

"Ah no?; My gift has always been accurate, you know it, and the interference of Rose, would take Laurent directly toward Bella … Oh come on, Jas! Even look what she caused … Emmett and Edward fought in this way because of her," said Alice.

Jasper and Esme were being convinced with our arguments; and even Rose herself, was a contributing factor proving that our lie was convincing.

"But, why would you tell it to the Quileutes ...? To be alert," Esme asked.

"Since when do we transfer information to our enemies? In addition, Esme, do you really think that the Quileutes believe us?; They should believe that we want to help them, and Bella?; What do you think would be the dogs' response?. Knowing them, they would tell us that they can fend for themselves. Besides, you know that we don't intervene in anything that relates to the wolves. We are only concerned for Bella," Alice said.

"My idea was to take care of Bella here in Forks, and stay as near her as possible. I asked Alice to watch Laurent's coven. If effectively the coven attacks Jacob, the most likely they are to get to her, and I do not think that dog will not be able to eliminate all three vampires who are experienced hunters," Edward said.

"I disagree. That dog is very strong, and is the leader of his pack. I think he can handle that coven," Jasper said.

"But he would not be able to defend himself and defend Bella. Laurent thinks only of his revenge, in some moments; he has not decided when to attack, but he will. Also he has plenty of time to wait for revenge. But I fear for Bella; I don't believe that dog will be able to care for her like I can," said Edward.

Esme continued to insist on the idea of talking with Rose. "This should have been handled differently. Maybe if you would've told us, I could have dissuaded Rose. Things should have never reached this point. Look what happened between you and Emmett," Esme complained as she paced the room.

"Esme, do you think you could handle Rose?; You don't realize how she acted?. She attacked Edward and me as if we were her enemies. You know how Rose is. She always does what she pleases, and drags Emmett into all of her endeavors," Alice said.

"Esme, what happened with Emmett slipped from my hands. Please try to understand me too. Look what I'm leaving; I have to leave Forks forever. Do you know what that means?; Not only do I have to leave you … but ... her too." Edward looked really concerned.

He was very convincing; he knew that our family trusted him.

"Mom, I was going to leave Forks this weekend anyway, even if the wolves didn't throw me out of here. I'm going to watch Laurent's coven, to figure out what he plans to do. They are probably still in Alaska, because Laurent is with Irina. In that way, I will keep a close watch on them. That's the only way I have to take care of Bella."

Esme hugged Edward again.

"My son, if that girl only knew everything you do for her. I'm very sorry that she is so blind, that she doesn't realize that you love her so much, and always will be watching her."

"I love her with all of my being; she doesn't know, but I still love her and I'll care for her from a distance. So I will leave Forks ... Do not worry Mom; soon we will all be back together, as a family. In Addition, I will seek a way to reconcile with Rose and Emmett, do not worry about that," Edward said.

Esme hugged him. Edward always had the ability to convince Esme of anything. He had always been her favorite ... and he's my favorite son also.

His performance was very convincing. Our family didn't need to know that we were the supporters of Laurent's coven.

"Well, before I leave Forks, I want to go hunting. Carlisle ... I do not know ... Can you ..." My son was asking me if I could accompany him.

"I'll go with you, Edward; I don't know how much longer we can go out together."

Edward and I needed to talk, and hunting was the perfect excuse. That said we went hunting.

**JACOB'S POV:**

Feeling my Bells in my arms was indescribable. She clung to me with everything she had, as if this was the last time she would see me. I didn't go straight through the door; I took her to the back of Sue's house, to be alone with her.

I sat with my Bells, she still had her legs strapped to my waist. She put her face in my neck and was hugging me, saying nothing. I had her pressed firmly to my body. I was not letting her get away from me, for anything. That position was very intimate, and I felt her very, very close to me, and I know that she could feel me completely.

She must have noticed because she looked up me and blushed profusely; spread her legs around my waist and sat on my lap.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have embraced you like that. I just wanted ... to have you back with me..."

"No, Bells, don't apologize for anything; you have every right to embrace me the way you want; is that clear?"

Bells should understand this once and for all; no explanations were needed, about what she wanted to do with me, or what I would do with her.

"Jake, I was afraid that something went wrong, that you all didn't come to an agreement—that your meeting ended in a battle between you and the Cullens."

"Don't worry, sweetie, everything went well. Edward leaves Forks, forever."

Bella looked at me; I saw joy in her eyes and above all, a great relief. She hugged me tightly.

"Jake, that's wonderful. You can't imagine the relief that I feel; I'll never have to worry about finding that bloodsucker in my bedroom again. I was terrified to think about it."

Damn, to think that this bloodsucker was in the bedroom of my girl ... my wolf was churning inside me, wanting to go rip Cullen apart. But finally we got rid of Edward, forever. Now I was with Bells. Now, I just wanted to enjoy the company of my woman.

We were talking a few moments, but it was late; so we decided to leave. Although Charlie knew that Bella was with me, it was late and my girl was tired.

I had already organized my pack's patrols and they knew that I would stay with my woman. We said goodbye to everyone and we left in my car. Ang and Embry followed us in Ang's car. While we were on the way, my Bells was falling asleep.

Although Cullen would go from Forks, I wouldn't take any risk; he might try to harass my wife again. Tonight I would come back to take care of her; would enter her bedroom after Charlie was asleep.

We arrived at Bella's house and I woke her up. I said goodbye to Charlie. Bells said that she would see me tomorrow. Maybe she thought that I wouldn't come to take care of her tonight?. I went in my car, looking for Embry. I gave him my car to come back to the reservation, and keep an eye on my dad. I wanted to return as soon as possible to the house of my wife.

By the sound in Bella's house, I realized that she had gone to bed and was falling asleep, while Charlie was still a few laps around the house.

I waited for Charlie to sleep, and went into the bedroom. My wife was sleeping. I spent a long time contemplating her. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest; she was semi-covered and was wearing her little pajamas. Her lush curves were exposed to my hungry gaze. I swear I was ogling her; I was completely intoxicated with her scent, which was becoming more and more intense for me.

Suddenly, my girl began to move, slowly, apparently she felt my presence near her.

"Jacob …". My wife was dreaming about me, called me with her voice and with her body.

"Honey, I'm here," I replied.

"Jacob, hold me."

Immediately, I obeyed the request. I got into her bed and hugged her to me as the night before, covering her body with mine, and putting her legs between mine. She clung to my body more. The beating of my heart quickened further in the way she clung to me. A shiver of pleasure came over my body.

This was definitely heaven. This was the second best night of my whole life, and I only have lived it with my Bells, the love of my life.

**BELLA'S POV:**

For the second time I awoke in the arms of my Jake. I didn't think he would come, but I was happy because he was with me. His warm and massive body kept me very warm all night.

My eyes met with his. They were so hot, and looked at me with such love and devotion, the only thing I could do was hug him.

"Jake ... you came back again last night."

"You know I would; you won't leave my arms anymore, Bells."

Jacob's body clung to me even more. Did he think to sleep every night with me?. I still can not get used to the idea of sleeping in the arms of... I couldn't follow the course of my thoughts, because I remembered Charlie, and began to unravel from his arms, but he wouldn't let me go completely.

"Charlie's gone, and Embry will come by later in my car, to take us to school."

"Ok, then get up, we'll shower and make breakfast."

I got up while Jake stared at me. Suddenly, I felt puzzled. Jake slightly growled at me, and looked me over slowly, from head to toe.

"Bells, you're going to kill me ... I promise you."

It was because of my pajamas, they were very small and tight. I loved the way he devoured me with his eyes, but as usual, I couldn't help my blushing. I searched for my things to leave quickly to the shower, but Jake held me by the waist and wouldn't let me go.

"Please, babe, don't be ashamed. Last night you slept with me wearing these pajamas," he said.

"Jake, the truth is … I never thought you would come. I went to bed right away and put on the first pajamas I found." No sense giving explanations now, I had slept with Jake, but I couldn't help feeling ashamed.

"Bells, you don't have to give me explanations, it's Okay … _too good_."

I was red; he was sitting on my bed and had trapped me between his arms and legs. He kept hugging me with one hand, and with the other grabbed my cheek; he looked at me very intently, I knew that he wanted to tell me something.

"And … about us showering ..."

"Ok, I understand what you're trying to tell me. I think I have to be more specific; first I will take a shower by myself, and then you can. Don't you agree?" I said.

Jake burst out laughing.

"Ok, Mrs. Black. I immediately understood the message. But I can't lose anything just by asking." Jake winked at me.

"Jacob Black!" I hit him in his chest and I realized how hard the muscles of his chest were, because it actually hurt my hand.

"Jake, my God … you're as hard as a rock," I had not even thought about what I said. Jacob laughed again, causing me to blush even more.

"Girl, you have no idea how much," he said very boldly, then began to look at my lips and taste his own.

"Jacob!" I tried to get away from him.

"Bells, don't try to hit me because you'll hurt yourself. If you wanted to hit me you would have to use your father's baseball bat. I'm not as hard as a bloodsucker, but my body is made to destroy them, so I'm pretty strong. But, the truth is, you are the only one person able to beat me in combat."

Jacob was talking in a very bold speech. His smile was very sensual while still looking at my lips. His hands caressed my back, but I knew I had to stop.

"Jacob please … we're going to be late." I tried to leave him again. He grunted again very low.

"Ok, I'll fix breakfast while you shower. However, if we showered together, it would take less time."

"Oh yeah?. You think?; I would say the opposite," I burst out laughing when I told him that, and I hurried into the bathroom. I could hear Jake's laughter as I left to shower.

When I got out of the shower, Jake was waiting for me to go to shower; he had that look of mischief and winked. I knew he wanted to continue with our game, but there was no time. We did all our chores quickly before Embry arrived.

I was in the kitchen, finishing breakfast, when two large hands, hugged me from behind; I turned to Jake.

"I'll try out your theory concerning the shower another time," he said.

"Which theory…yours or mine?." I laughed with him while I was biting my lip.

"Don't tempt me, Bells, my self-control has bounds, and you surpass them. Don't keep tempting your luck."

I was still biting my lip; I had no argument against Jake's words. I preferred to distract him with something else.

"Ok ... but now focus on breakfast, because I'm going to feed your Wolf." I kissed his cheek and got rid of his embrace for breakfast.

Jake looked at me thoughtfully during the breakfast, I knew he had something on his mind that he wanted to say to me.

"What?; What is this about?"

"Bells, do you realize that in all this time we've been together, we have not had a date yet?"

"The truth is, I hadn't thought about it, Jake. Since you and I found each other again, we have seen each other every day, and maybe that's why I haven't thought about it," I said.

"Bells, will you do me the honor of accepting my invitation to dinner tonight?. Tomorrow is my birthday, and the way that I want to celebrate it, is with you, out to dinner … just the two of us."

My Jake was inviting me to dinner; of course I would go with him.

"It'll be my pleasure."

This was what we needed to keep Jake away from La Push; tonight, for a while.

This would be the first birthday I would spend with Jake, but I hadn't yet bought a gift. Damn. Jake saw me as thoughtful, he always guessed what was happening to me.

"Bells, what's worrying you?." he asked.

"I haven't purchased you a gift. So this afternoon, you'll have to leave me alone to go to buy one."

"No, not even dream it. Besides, you don't have to buy me a gift. Don't you realize that the best gift for me is you?. Bells, I don't need anything else, I just want you with me."

My heart raced. Sure Jake noticed it, because he supported his head on my chest. It just caused my heart to race more.

"I cause it … You do not know how much I have waited to feel your heart beat for me in this way. The beating of your heart is music to me."

I kissed Jake's head, stroking his hair, and scratched his neck. I heard him growl very softly, like a purr. I loved to feel his reactions. He pressed me deliciously to his body. But we had to move forward, we had to eat a quick breakfast; plus Embry would be here soon.

Well ... I think tonight I can keep Jake distracted. The only thing that matters is being with him, like he asked me—now … and forever.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

**First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. I said I would update every two weeks, but I had so much work, it has been impossible. Also, here ... it's summer, so I have less time.**

**I hope the wait was worth it, and you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is very romantic, but, inevitably, the Cullens must be present.**

**SM owns all.** **This is the way that I wanted things to go.****Thank to ****Goldengirl62, for your motivation; thanks to ****Ladyofspain,**** my friend and my Beta; and thanks to Lylly Black, my young wolf sister** **and a dear friend.** **Lylly, you are a great support and a true inspiration.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight: The Date**

**(JACOB'S POV)**

When we got to school, we met our friends; Ang was waiting for Embry. My friend got out of the car quickly, to get into the arms of his girl.

We were chatting a few moments before going to school, when Cullen arrived. By smell, even before they parked the car, I realized that the pixie and sorry bloodsucker just arrived.

I was attentive to what happened among the Cullens; they just looked at us and went to their class. Even though Edward didn't come with them, I was sure we would see him today.

I hugged my Bells closer to me; she became aware of my concern, but she didn't say anything. I left her in her classroom, but told her whatever she needed, to just call me. I hoped that this last day at school was normal, but I had a feeling it would not be so.

After school I went to her classroom, and then went to the cafeteria. The girls wanted to have lunch together, having their girls' time, so I sat down with my friends, very close to their table.

"Tonight I'll go to dinner with my Bells. This will be our first date," I started telling my friends.

That was incredible, a few months since our meeting had passed, and I never had invited her to dinner; well, on one occasion I did, but she declined my invitation by using one of her many escape techniques.

"Jacob ... I honestly ... I must admit something. You are really a master," Paul said.

I didn't understand what he meant, and I think that no one of us understood him, but I was sure of one thing—I didn't like that smile glued on his face. I knew the kind of jokes that Paul used to throw at anyone.

Wasn't gonna ask what he meant. Anyway he was going to tell us. But Quil didn't wait. Damn, were they plotting against me?, Or what?.

"Come on, man, explain yourself ... How is it that he's a master ...?." Quil was asking, but he couldn't finish. Embry interrupted him.

"Watch what you say, Paul, unless you want to spend a whole month doing patrols without rest."

"But I just wanted to point out that Jake has not had a date with Bells ... but already has his little sheep sleeping in his arms," Paul told me, maliciously. My friends couldn't hide their smiles.

"I don't think that makes me _deserving_ of punishment," Paul continued, without taking off the smirk from his face.

"Shut up, Paul, or I'll follow Embry's suggestion," I said ironically.

I knew it was just joking, but Paul, could sometimes become unbearable in his mockeries, and very pedantic when he started to boast about all the women he has had. But he knew very well in what circumstances he could joke. He would never say anything in front of Bells, which could embarrass her; otherwise, he would effectively patrol for a month.

"Come on, Jake, just joking. We all know how your relationship has been with Bella, and she knows that we've seen it in your mind, when we're in phase. What she is not known ... for now ... is what you're going to do with her, when she'll be in La Push."

Damn, all my friends had seen in my mind, what I dreamed to do with my girl, this was the worst disadvantage of being a wolf; all of the pack knows what the others think or does. Okay, definitely I had to keep working on that mental shield that Old Quil spoke of.

"So far you have been a gentleman with her, Jake, but your Alpha blood is not going to help you to hold back for much longer, nor can it continue to control your wolf any longer, going to phase, every time that Bella turn you on ... and she knows how to do it ... Bella is making a very difficult task for you ... and you know it."

It was true, Paul was right. My need for Bells was almost irrepressible, and to free my wolf was no longer an option to quench my desire for her. Furthermore, it was obvious that she was as turned on as I was; the effects of the imprint were putting her in a tailspin; although I knew my Bells was feeling a little confused by the sheer intensity of her feelings for me. She still didn't know of the imprint, but this weekend I would clarify it for her, and she would understand why her feelings for me are so strong.

"Okay, now being serious ... you decided what gift you're going to ask from your girl?." Paul asked.

I'd thought a thousand times about what I wanted from her. I began to look at her while she talked with the girls, and laughed with them. The way that her body reacted when I caressed her, when I looked at her; the way in which she looked at me, so burning ... I swear ... she was killing me slowly.

"Okay, don't answer me, I can get the idea of what you're going to ask," Paul told me.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. I knew my face betrayed me; besides, all wolves share our minds being in phase, so that everyone knew which was the gift that I wanted most, and only Bella could give me that gift.

"Undoubtedly, this will be your best Birthday. Finally you have your girl. Jake, I swear, I never thought that you would be so enthralled by a woman," that was Quil.

"No, Quil, the exact word is: in love, deeply in love with. I want to enjoy my time with my wife."

And I'm not only speaking of the time I'm gonna be with her for these two weeks, I'm talking about my whole life. For to me, to live separately from Bells, is no longer an option. She'll come to La Push to live with me, and never again will leave my house. It will be so, for her own safety; even though Cullen will leave Forks, I won't run any risks."

Oh come on! Who was I kidding! She wouldn't leave my house because I haven't the strength to live without her. I have two weeks _to convince_ Bells to stay in La Push, and I had in mind several ideas on how to convince her. I'd had much time to think of many ways to keep her at my side.

I would take her with me to my home on the beach, she'd know exactly what she would be doing to go there with me. And when I make with her all I'd dreamed about for all these months, she wouldn't want to go from my side anymore. _That sheep will never leave my arms_.

I just needed one night to convince her ... one night to make her experience a pleasure like she'd never before felt in her life—that same pleasure I feel with all that she does with me; and that night will be just the beginning ... the beginning of my life beside her. Just remembering her ... her touch, her body clinging to mine, the smell of her arousal ... I swear I felt a shiver of pleasure through my body.

I know her heart is mine, but I needed more ... I wanted all of her, and I would have that ... very soon.

Luckily, Seth brought me back to reality. If I kept thinking about my Bells in that way, I would be in serious trouble; also, I shouldn't forget that I was in school.

"And you'll talk to her about the imprint?," asked Seth.

"Yes, those days will be just the right occasion. After the change of command, I'll take her to the hot spring, and that day, I'll talk to her about the imprint. She needs to know what an imprint is, and the indissoluble bond that she and I have."

"Well, it seems that you have everything very well thought out," Seth told me.

"Yes, I won't deny it. You're gonna go through that, and then you'll understand it better," I told my young friend.

"I understand perfectly what you mean; I've seen it in your mind. So I have a clear idea of what you plan to do with Bella ... and what Embry is planning to do with Ang, and the truth is ... I'd rather not remember it. I'm still a minor," Seth told me.

I laughed at his comments. My young friend has seen all our thoughts regarding our imprints; has been a _mental witness_ what happened between wolves and their mates, and all my thoughts with my woman, or what Embry dreams with Ang. The poor man lost his innocence in his first phase.

"And you Embry—you told Ang about imprinting, didn't you?." Seth asked him.

"My mom once said to her that she was my imprint, but we have never talked about that topic. These days she will be in La Push, I can talk to her more quietly about imprinting. I just hope that Ang wants to be with me in La Push; she has a wonderful family, and it may be difficult for her to leave them," Embry told us, a little discouraged.

I knew my friend wanted to have her beside him, and he didn't want to wait to make her his woman. And although we all knew that Ang loved Embry, we also knew that she was very close to her family.

"Easy, man, she's crazy about you; her family will not be an impediment, you'll see," Jared said to him.

"That's true, just have more confidence, man; I think you have enough charms to convince your girl, and besides, I think you have several ideas in mind to catch your sheep," told Paul.

These comments encouraged Embry. In addition, we knew he would do all he could to persuade Ang.

While I was talking with the guys, I was aware of all that was my Bells. From time to time I looked at her, only to recreate my eyes with her beauty. I swear I couldn't go many minutes without laying my eyes on her. I turned my attention to my friends, and realized that they were looking at me.

"Jacob, you're really obsessive, you know?," Quil said.

"Of course I know, man, I can't take off my eyes of her."

"And pretty soon you won't be able take your hands off of her," Seth told me.

I stared seriously looking at him; I couldn't imagine my young friend saying these comments. But the laughter was stronger—all get the hell out laughing— knowing that he was right.

We were enjoying a very pleasant talk, but that moment of distraction was abruptly interrupted by someone who I didn't want to see here, or anywhere else: Edward Cullen.

"What the hell is this damn leech doing here?." I spoke out loud.

I didn't even realize when I got up and went directly to Cullen, who was walking towards the table where my Bells was sitting. Maybe that parasite was thinking of coming near my woman?. First I would rip him apart, before he had a chance. I didn't mind him being in school, but the bloodsuckers must learn to obey me. He now needs to go from here, unless he wanted to live with one less member.

"Calm down, Jake," Paul told me, as he walked behind me like the rest of my friends.

My girl hadn't noticed; she just saw me approaching her quickly, but she must have seen the anger in my face. She looked towards where my gaze was on her way, and she became frightened; she got up from the table and began approaching me.

The uproar was notorious in the cafeteria. I asked Bella to stay with the girls; Seth had taken her by her arm and went to sit with her at the table. The rest of my brothers stayed with me. The pixie and her partner came to Edward.

"What are you doing here leech?; I ordered you to leave Forks," I growled at Cullen.

"You ordered me to leave Forks this weekend, and so I'll. But before I go, I came to say goodbye to Bella." He wanted to get closer to my woman.

"Don't even try …. You heard, leech: Leave here right now." I know that my voice came out as a growl.

"You are contradictory. You asked me to leave Forks tomorrow, not today. At least let me say goodbye to the woman that we both love."

How dare he even think that I would let him to approach Bells, let alone let him say goodbye to her. What the hell went through the head of this leech?. Damn! Cullen was provoking me openly in a public place. I had to control myself, to control my wolf, but really this unpleasantness was making that task very difficult; he really didn't appreciate his life; my wolf wanted to take care of him here and now.

Cullen began moving toward the table where my Bells sat. Before he could move, I took hold of his arm, stopping him from advancing, and squeezed it very hard. Although Cullen was very strong, he was immobilized. He couldn't move if I didn't let him.

"I warned you, Cullen, don't even try." I spoke to him with clenched teeth.

I started to squeeze him harder, Edward took me by my hand squeezing me too, to make me let him go. Cullen didn't really know who he was getting into it with. I felt his cold hand squeeze me more and more, trying to make me let him go, but it was unsuccessful. My Alpha strength exceeded his, even in my human form.

"Be careful with me, leech, I don't need to go into phase to destroy you; in my human form I'm very strong. If I wanted, I could rip off your arm right now; so you'd better do what I'm ordering you to. Leave Forks now; you better not return here ever again, and better not dare ever, ever again to approach my woman, for the rest of your miserable existence. I swear that the next time I see you, my wolf and I'll take care of you, and I'll send you to hell, where you should have been long ago."

Edward looked at me with pure hatred, jealousy, and anger. That must have also shown on my face; I felt so full of the same emotions. The pixie that accompanied him began to talk to Edward, trying to convince him to leave from here.

"Listen to your sister; it's the most convenient for you, if you don't want to have one less arm."

"Don't worry puppy; I accomplished my goal coming here …. At least I saw her for the last time," he told me with a look of satisfaction

Damn leech, was determined to provoke me, but he failed trying to make me lose my control. I growled loudly at him; I didn't care that we were at school. I knew that several of our colleagues were watching us from their tables. My Bella came over to us.

"Leave here, Edward, you have nothing else to do here, there is nothing here for you," my wife said to him.

I know that her words wounded Edward, because his face twitched with bitterness. He didn't say anything, only looked at her from head to toe. I stood in front of her, avoiding his continual watching of her. I was not a mind reader, but for me, it was clear what this bloodsucker was thinking.

"You can dream about her, but it's the only thing you could do. Only I'll do with her whatever you dream, and much more. Bella is mine, only mine," I said to Cullen.

Now it was Edward who let out a strong groan. He didn't like what he saw in my mind; my thoughts about Bella were very obvious, and I was screaming it. He looked at me for a moment, his face twitched with rage; the self-control of this parasite was becoming weaker. He closed his eyes with his face contorted with anger, until after a while managed to calm down.

"Okay, now I'm going …. I achieved my purpose here." Then turning to Bella, he said goodbye, and left. The pixie and her partner also went with him.

But … why did he come?; Just to say goodbye to Bells?. I didn't think so. Edward had other objectives, always looking for something more than what he showed. But now, what was he looking for?

I felt two little hands hugging me from behind; I turned around and hugged my sweet girl. We decided to end our lunch together. This allowed us to relax, and forget the incident. But in my heart, I felt distress growing, as if the danger was over my head, and what was worse ... on the head of my Bells.

I had to clear my head of those thoughts. Cullen left, and wouldn't show up here, or bother us again ... right?. Now it was time to be happy with my wife. I left my apprehensions very hidden in my mind, but I would be alert at all times.

**(EDWARD'S POV)**

Last night we went out hunting with Carlisle, and later Alice also joined us; told Jasper that she came looking for us, for the last time that she would have to be together with us.

_Well thought, Alice_; we had to talk and didn't have much time. I must leave Forks; I would be at around Port Angeles. But before, I had a couple things to do this Friday at school—say goodbye to Bella, and find out in the dog's mind, what he was planning to do this weekend with her.

After the hunt, I spoke with Alice and Carlisle.

"Do you realize that the Indians themselves helped you to leave Forks?. That was great. Unwittingly, those dogs were our best allies for our purposes," Alice said laughing at the Quileutes.

"Yes, It's true; they helped me in that part. But, on the other hand, I couldn't see anything in their minds, which would have helped me to know what they will do this weekend. For me, it was essential to know what Jacob would do with Bella, to inform Laurent. Later, I'll have to go to school, to know what Jacob plans to do".

"If you want, I'll help you. Jasper and I are going to school, and we can hear what they plan to do. So, we'll avoid you having to meet with Jacob, and not face him."

"The truth is, it will be easier for me than for you to find out what plan that dog has for Bella; I'll be able to see it in his mind. Also, I don't mind if I face Jacob, because … there is also another reason to go to school; I want to see Bella again, for the last time in her human form. When I see her again, she will be a neophyte."

"Okay, but in any case, Jasper and I'll be there to support you."

"So, you couldn't see anything in the wolves' minds?." Carlisle asked me.

"No. These dogs are learning to block their minds; surely, the Tribal Council is teaching them how to do it. Their thoughts were focused on our meeting, none of them thought about their women, or of the reservation. What I could see, was the mistrust that Jacob has towards me. That dog showed me clearly that I didn't convince him with my interpretation; he showed me that he will be alert at all times."

"Well, after this weekend we will not have to worry about him ever again," Alice boasted.

It was true; I also was pleased by how well our plans were proving to be. But something clouded my joy of this moment: Rosalie and Emmett. I never expected what happened with them; but this was not a matter of Emmett, it was only of Rose. I knew that there was a loose end, and soon I would find out who is intervening and who is influencing Rosalie.

"Alice, look into Rose's future; what plans does she have?." I ordered Alice.

"I told you, I only see her going to hunt, but she hasn't yet decided what she will do. From the other day, when you asked me the same thing, I've been watching her future, but I see nothing."

"Well, keep trying. I want you to be aware of the future of Rosalie and Emmett. Someone is intervening, and that can damage us."

"That's true, I don't know how Rose kept her thoughts hidden from you, Edward," Carlisle said.

"In the same way that you and Jasper have learned to hide your thoughts from me. For that, I know that Emmett doesn't know anything of what Rose is planning to do. This is some of her doing, but someone else is interfering, I'm sure of that. But … Who is?."

This was something that I would soon find out, and Alice would help me.

"Okay, let's go home so that they don't suspect why we were delayed. Edward, I want you to spend more time with your mother, before you leave Forks. I want her to calm down; give her every confidence that we will soon be together. She loves you very much, and she is suffering," were the words of Carlisle.

We returned to our home. Esme was waiting for us. Alice and Jasper prepared to go to school. I also would go to school a little later. I packed my things, the most necessary ones, and kept some clothes in my car.

After school, I would go to Port Angeles. I needed to buy some clothes for Bella, because when I take her with me, she would obviously not have any change of clothes with her. I did not mind having her naked by my side, but the first time of a neophyte would be difficult for her. So, I would not press her on that regard. I wanted to make her feel better, only then, I would think about having my wife completely.

There would be much time to enjoy our love together. With these thoughts, I went to school. I needed _so much_ to see her, I missed her so much.

It wasn't necessary to look for her; her intense aroma called me. Also, I followed Jacob's mind. I saw in his mind what Bella was doing; that dog would not take his eyes off her.

_"__After the change of command, I'll take her to the hot spring," _said the dog.

That was great. That was what I wanted to know. I followed the mind of the dog, watching everything that he wanted to do; his thoughts showed me _everything_ he was thinking of doing with her, these two weeks at La Push.

Although his thoughts infuriated me, I had to listen to it. That dog, without knowing, would help me again. When I had all the information I needed, I decided to enter the cafeteria, to say goodbye to my Bella.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I saw her sitting with her new friends, the Quileute girls, enjoying lunch, and laughing. I wanted to approach her, but Jacob closed off my passage to her. I knew that if I approached Bella, that would provoke him, and he would lose control; but this dog was becoming smarter every day. I didn't get him as out of control as I wanted, however, it took all the blood of the Alpha, to impose his will on me, and take me out of Forks right now. Even my Bella asked me, but I know why she did it, to avoid a confrontation between the dog and me. She always thought about everyone, she was a very unselfish woman.

I had to leave. But my goal was met.

**(BELLA'S POV)**

We were enjoying our lunch. But Edward had come to mess up that moment. As soon as I saw him, the first thing I did was draw nearer to Jacob. Only with him I felt safe; but Jake blocked Edward's way, and he asked Seth to stay with us.

I felt relieved when Cullen left.

Classes finished; Jake wanted to go with me, and leave me at my house. But I know that he also had to finish several homework assignments at his home, and with the pack, before our dinner. In addition, I had many things to do at my house, and I didn't have much time.

"You will not be alone in your house. I'll stay with you until Charlie gets home," Jacob told me. That was the voice of the Alpha.

"Jake, listen to me; if you don't want me alone in the house, then I can go with some of the girls. Besides, I know that you also have things to do on the reservation, and on the other hand, I told Charlie that you and I would be going to dinner, so today he is going to come home earlier."

"Jake, Ang and I'll go to Bella's home so she won't be alone, and we'll help her with things that she wants to have ready for Charlie. What do you think?." Leah told him.

Jake was not very convinced, but nodded in silence. He knew that it couldn't be otherwise.

"Bells, the pack and I have to do a couple things this afternoon, but as soon as we're ready, I'll send Seth to patrol the area surrounding your home. In addition, I have to help Billy. But if you need me, call me right away; ok, sweetie?."

"Ok. Don't worry, we'll be okay," I assured him.

"I'll fetch you at 8:00 P.M., to go to our dinner. I've chosen a restaurant in Port Angeles, which I'm sure you'll like," he said with a knowing smile, while he kept me embraced.

"Okay, I'll be ready." We said goodbye and I went with Ang and Leah to my house.

While I ended up with household chores that were pending, the girls helped me prepare things for his birthday. Wolves are very hungry, we knew it very well. Additionally, if I was going to stay two weeks in La Push, I wanted to have everything ready for Charlie, washing and ironing his clothes, and preparing and freezing some food for him. Jake had told me that he would invite Charlie to his home in the evenings, for me to see my dad, and for Charlie to have dinner with us, because I would be with the Black family. That left me calm, not wanting to neglect Charlie.

"It was an excellent idea, to go to dinner with Jake. So, he'll leave La Push, and we can finish preparing what's missing to celebrate his birthday," Leah told me.

"When Jake is out of La Push, you can prepare everything at Sam's house. But I notice that we don't have the arrival time," I told the girls.

"There's no problem. Take all the time you want, and enjoy it," said Ang, in an accomplice way.

We got down to work, among the three of us. We began to wash and iron clothes, cook for Charlie, and prepare some rich food for Jake's birthday celebration. My friends were truly unconditional, in all respects.

During that time Jake called me three times, to know how I was, and because he wanted to hear my voice. My Jake was the sweetest man that existed ... _and he's mine_. He also told me that Seth was already patrolling the area.

When we finished preparing everything, Charlie arrived. It was time to get dressed, soon it would be 8:00 P.M., and I didn't want any delay.

"Do you need our help ... I mean to help you dress or fix your hair?." Leah asked me.

"No, actually, I've already decided what I'll wear. So I'll go shower and then dress myself. Thank you anyway."

"Okay," Ang told me, with a smile of mischief.

The girls stayed a few minutes, but they had to leave. They still had to go to Ang's house to pick up her clothes, because today she was going to Leah's house.

As soon as they left my house, I prepared my bag with clothes that I would need in La Push. So, Charlie could give me my bag later, when we met at Jake's birthday.

When I finished with everything, I got into the shower. I used my perfumed soap and my shampoo with the smell of strawberries—it left my skin and my hair more fragrant than ever. I knew that Jake liked my aroma, and my soap and shampoo helped me a lot to increase the fragrance of my skin and my hair.

I chose a dress that I wore once, in Phoenix, for a dinner. It was the perfect combination between elegant and chic, of red color with black color applications. The length of the dress was a little above my knee, at the top with a subtle neckline, and conformed perfectly to my body. Without being adjusted, it molded very well to my curves. I decided to wear my hair down, I would complement it with a short coat that formed a partnership with the dress and conforms to my body, and shoes with small heels. Knowing my clumsiness, I couldn't run the risk of tripping. I finally chose a bracelet and small rings, which went very well with my clothes. I didn't want to wear more makeup than a bit of shine on my lips; I liked my naturalness, and I knew that Jake did also. Tonight I wanted to look beautiful for him.

I had just finished dressing when I felt that Jake arrived. I finished quickly, packing a few things to take to La Push, when I heard someone rapping at my door.

"Bells, may I enter?."

"Yes, Jake, I just finished packing the last things I need to take to La Push." I listened as my bedroom's door opened.

He didn't say anything, but I immediately was aware when he walked into my bedroom. I turned to greet him, but when I saw him, I was dazzled—my boy had cut his hair, and was dressed in a suit; the word "beautiful" was too small a word for him.

Jake just looked at me, but it seemed that he had forgotten to breathe.

**(JACOB'S POV)**

The only thing I wanted to do was to go to my Bells. But today we had decided to cut our hair; I asked all the boys to do it, because our hair was growing very fast. So, we did it this afternoon. In addition, we would meet with the Tribal Council, to see the last details about the change of command. We had everything ready for the bonfire for Saturday's night, to carry out the handover between Sam and me. This was a very special and solemn ceremony, and for many years, something like this had not been done. I was the Alpha in my own right, but I knew that this ceremony meant something else, it was not a common transfer; the Quileute magic would be present, and all of us would be witnesses of it. Also, finally after many years, our Luna would also be present, my Bells.

I finished tidying up some things in my house, for when Bella arrived; I wanted to make her feel very cozy, during these two weeks that she would be with me in my house, which was also hers.

I showered and I went to my bedroom to get dressed. I wanted to look nice for her. Just thinking about how she would look this evening, I knew she would be dressed for me, just for me.

Just remembering how beautiful and sexy she looked with that dress in Port Angeles, when I followed her to the library, or the clothes she wore when we went to the cinema, that made me feel more anxious to be at her side as soon as possible.

When I came out, dressed in suit and tie, and on top with my short hair, my dad began with praise. I knew that he was giving me encouragement, because I was a little nervous.

The thought that my Bells will be two weeks here with me, all day, sleeping in my bed, I became anxious. The man and the wolf wanted more and more of her, we wanted her completely ... and she knew it.

"Wow, Son, you look great. Bella will not be able to resist my handsome son."

"Thanks, Dad. But to be honest, I think that I'll be the one who can't resist her. I'm going to go early; I don't want to make her wait."

"Okay, Son. Oh ... and Jake ... be careful. Now, you must control as well ... the man."

We burst out laughing; he was right. I could barely control my wolf. But my man's desire for her was becoming more uncontrollable.

...

When I arrived at the house of my girl, my hands were sweating. Hell, I could face my enemies without any difficulty, but in front of my girl, I was a bundle of nerves.

Charlie let me enter into the house, and he told me that Bella was in her bedroom. I decided to go to look for her.

I knocked on the door of her bedroom, asking her if I could enter, and the sweet voice of my girl said I could. She was dressed, and was packing something.

As soon as I put my eyes on her, my heartbeat began to throb in my ears. I felt like my eyes widened and a delicious pain dropped into my groin. My girl had on a dress that stopped my breath. The dress was tight at the top, showing the perfection of her breasts, with a subtle neckline that made my mouth water. The rest of the dress was molded to her body, highlighting her delicious curves. Shit. Her legs seemed to have no end. Her skin was soft as silk; my fingers were dying to touch and explore every curve of her body.

But, how was I gonna have a civilized dinner with her?. I wasn't gonna be able, definitely I wouldn't be able. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I just couldn't.

The wolf in me screamed to get out; it wouldn't endure more. And, on top of that, she began to look me over from head to toe, slowly, and biting her lower lip. This woman didn't estimate the danger, really not estimated at all.

Bella approached me, and touched my hair. I was motionless, my pants starting to bother me more and more, getting increasingly tighter.

"You cut your hair; you look … beautiful," said my girl, and began to caress my hair and scratch my nape. I was not able to speak, and what she was doing didn't help me at all. But this time, she knew very well the effects that she was having on me ... and she continued provoking me.

"Jake … breathe," Bella told me, smiling, with a smile that melted my heart.

I think that she should have seen in my eyes, the fight that I had to control my desire. She moved a little, without lifting her eyes from me.

"Jake, why aren't you talking to me?. Is there something wrong?."

But, how could she ask me something like that?. I couldn't tell her that I was still not able to breathe easily, and I couldn't help myself, couldn't control the evidence of my enthusiasm.

I started to approach her—rather to stalk her—to surround her completely, looking at her from head to toe, while her eyes followed me. Her blush was very evident; I looked into her eyes and she let out a groan. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, was in line with the crazy beat of my own heart.

I held her very slowly, the intensity of her essence, and the warmth of her body surrounded me; It was paradise to be with her. I embraced her to my body, and spoke in her ear:

"Bella, you are so damn pretty, that it hurts to look at you ... You want to kill me, isn't it true? Definitely that's your goal." I started to kiss her cheeks.

"No … it is not my idea to kill you … at least, not tonight," my wife told me grinning.

I separated a little from her, and took her face in my hands; I wanted to look in her eyes, so she might look at mine and see my feelings for her.

"Bells … you don't know how I love you".

My Bells said nothing, but I can give an account that she shuddered. She looked at me with emotion in her eyes.

I was not aware of what was happening around me, just Bella occupied my entire mind, my senses, my whole body ... everything.

Suddenly we heard a cough; It was Charlie who had come up to see us.

"Well, I think you are going to dinner, right?." Charlie, told us with a smile that showed his satisfaction to see us together.

We walked down stairs, and on the ground floor we said goodbye to Charlie, and went out to our dinner.

"Just take care of yourselves, and call me when you are back in La Push."

"Don't worry Charlie, that we will do," I told my father-in-law. _Father in law _… I love that word.

I helped my girl into the car and I put her seat belt on. With Bells here in my car, in a small space … I was in serious trouble. I felt that my heart was going to explode in my chest.

"Bells, you don't estimate the danger, do you?." I told my girl. I swear, I couldn't avoid it, but I ogled her.

"You say that, because I put shoes with heels on, isn't that so? And knowing my clumsiness, with my bad equilibrium, I can trip or fall. You know, I have two left feet," my girl told me. We laughed out loud; that was a very witty way out.

...

With our conversation, the way to Port Angeles seemed very short. I had made reservations at an Italian restaurant, because I knew that my girl liked Italian food, and I wanted our first date to be perfect, in a place she should like. Upon our arrival, a waiter led us to a reserved place.

_Concentrate Jacob Black. If you were able to drive up to Port Angeles, with her in your car, you will be able to hold yourself back, for dinner._

Hell, I was in serious trouble; I was talking to myself?; Or was my wolf giving me advice?. Whatever the case, I decided to heed my inner voice.

We were reading the menu, to choose our dinner. The waiter gave us some appetizers, but I didn't want to eat them, and my girl agreed.

My Bells chose what she wanted for dinner. I decided on the first name that appeared in the list, I wasn't even sure what I chose. Although, if I could, I would have wanted my Bells to be my dinner.

_Damn here I go again, talking to myself_: _Black recalls, listen to your inner voice_.

Tonight, I was the proudest and happiest man in the world, to have my Bells by my side and for being the chosen one, for this most precious of woman who is only mine. My whole world revolved around her ... and I was happy, very happy. This was undoubtedly the best birthday of my life.

**(BELLA'S POV)**

The restaurant that Jake chose was beautiful, and very elegant.

"This restaurant was recommended to me, because they prepare the best Italian food," my Jacob told me.

"I'm sure it must be. I love it, Jake; very good choice."

I was pleasantly surprised. It was an incredible restaurant, very welcoming, inspired by the Italian style, with photos and paintings of historic sites of the Italian peninsula, and with the typical colors white, green and red.

We sat in a place reserved, with all the privacy that we wanted. Everything was perfect. The waitress brought us our dinner, my favorite, pasta ravioli stuffed with salmon and shrimp sauce, and arranged on our table, several sauces of accompaniment, sour, Italian and bittersweet. I wasn't sure if Jake chose his favorite pasta, but the gnocchi that was served him was very appetizing to the eyes.

While we ate, we talked of many topics; on the transfer of command, of the traditions of his people, of his responsibilities as the Alpha of the pack, and as a future leader of his tribe, of the forests, of his ancestors ... I never would tire to hear about everything related with Jake, with the Quileutes, and with the reservation.

"You, the Quileutes are so lucky to live in a place as beautiful as La Push. These places are amazing, the forests are so admirable. I've known beautiful places, but La Push is magical."

"I'm glad you like La Push, because it will be your future home; you could go to live in La Push from today if you want to. But ... I'll try to convince you to stay with me," Jake said, with a strange gleam in his eyes.

I got nervous, I couldn't find my voice to answer him; what was in the mind of my beautiful wolf?. I knew he was right. If I wanted to go to live in La Push, Jake and Billy would receive me with open arms ... especially Jake.

"These days we will be on the reserve, I'll take you to see the house my mother left me. It's a very beautiful house and is located very close to the beach. These days in La Push, you will feel like in your own house."

I loved everything that I'd experienced with him, and our previous weekend together at his home, but until now I hadn't thought about how it would be to live in La Push. Well, these weeks would be a good start.

Our first date was wonderful; I had with me the best company that a woman might want. Jake didn't take his eyes off of me, during the dinner, and … I loved it. His gaze was so ardent, so penetrating, that seemed to burn into the depths of my soul.

We finished our dinner and decided to return to the reservation. He preferred to return to La Push; it was late, and the boys would be waiting for us at Sam's house. Jake had his arms about my waist, while we walked to his car.

"Jake, this evening with you, was wonderful. Thank you."

"Thank you for spending my birthday in the way that I wanted to. This has been the best birthday that I can remember, and that's thanks to you."

Jake helped me to get into his car, put the seat belt on me, and we went to La Push, to enjoy his birthday surprise with our friends.

**(JACOB'S POV)**

When we were coming to La Push, Sam called me to come to his house, because they had discovered something while they patrolled. That news made me uneasy, but I trusted my pack, and I knew that everything was under control, as my beta had told me.

When we arrived at Sam's, the house was dimly lit, and by the movement within it, I was able to deduce what was happening. In addition, I could sense the smell of the food.

"Okay, what we have here?." I asked my Bells; she just smiled.

"There are several people in that house. Do you know what happened?."

"No," Bella replied, but didn't look at me; she was looking at her hands. She was a lousy liar.

"Okay … come on, honey." I helped her out of the car and we went to the house. Her heart began to accelerate; I just smiled, because I knew what was happening. My friends were in there.

Before I hit the door, Sam opened it and they all screamed, "Surprise!"

These guys were really cool, but I didn't expect that they celebrate my birthday with me, just that they not overlook this day.

All my friends hugged me, congratulated me and greeted my Bells. Really this evening had been wonderful. They were my most intimate friends and family, including the pack, the imprints, the tribal Council, and Charlie.

"Well, actually I don't know at what point you prepared all this_." How didn't I see into the minds of my pack what they were planning?_

"We knew nothing Jake, the girls did everything with the help of old Quil, Billy and Charlie, who moved everything from Forks," said Sam.

"They told us nothing, to not ruin the surprise," that was Quil.

"And you, sweetheart, you knew about this surprise, didn't you?." I asked my girl. She only nodded; I loved her blushing, and that gleam in her eyes, as she bit her lip.

"Wow, you two are very elegant," Paul joked.

"Elegant?. They are beautiful ... the two of them," Leah commented.

The girls were talking with Bella; they praised her attire, but Kim suddenly remembered something that they bought for her, and had in the kitchen. So I had to drop her waist and let her go with the girls. I looked at her while she was going; she had me drooling. My friends began to howl, I knew that they would begin with their jokes.

"Jake, Bella is so beautiful." Seth told me.

"Well ... and how was your dinner?. Rather, you saw what you ate?." Embry asked me; we laughed out loud at his question.

"I didn't even see what I chose, but it was gnocchi, because Bells tasted it. But ... are you given account that she provoked me openly, dressed in that way? How I was going to have a civilized dinner with her?." I said to my pack, seriously.

Okay, I admitted it; she tortured me all night, but it was the most delicious of the agonies, the richest longing that I could dream of.

"She is cruel… is bad. That mustn't be done to our Alpha. Do you know Jake?, I think you should punish her," that was Seth.

We were looking at him seriously, but we laughed out loud. But it was true; this was going to be costly for her. Furthermore, I wouldn't deny it; I'd had many nights to think about the way in which I could punish the provocations of this woman.

We started to listen to music and to drink, while the girls were in the kitchen. We could hear as they talked among themselves, while they ate a dessert of almonds, Bella's favorite.

We went outside, I was able to realize that in the courtyard, they had prepared tables with varieties of salads, and had already prepared grilled meats; also, all kinds of drinks, and desserts. Everything was delicious, and was very well decorated. Despite the short time they had, everything was perfect.

"Wow, everything looks delicious," I told the boys.

"Yes, the girls prepared everything very quickly; they had everything planned. Even at Bella's they prepared a few things today in the afternoon. Bella's task was to distract you tonight," Sam told me with a broad smile.

"Well, I can say that she fully fulfilled her objective; all the evening, I was unable to take my eyes off her; I was simply not capable of doing it."

"Who could?; Bella is very hot," Seth said.

I was looking at him, while my friends drew a smile.

"Sorry, Alpha, but I want an imprint like her for me. Tell me, where do I get one like her? Where did you find her?." Seth asked me.

We laughed at his answer. Seth told the truth, my Bells was sexy as all hell. She was too desirable for her own safety.

"Look, Seth, when you get the proper girl, your wolf will show you immediately. You will notice right away. But in our case, the love between Bella and me exceeds the imprint … I've loved her since I was a child, and although if I had imprinted on another woman, it would have been unfortunate for that girl, because Bells fills everything; my heart, soul and body."

"Okay, I understand, but in any case that doesn't help me much. I think I'm going to go to Phoenix, to see if I can find some girl like her. After all, Bella came here from there," Seth said.

Suddenly, we put our attention on the conversation of the girls. But when we heard what they were saying, we laughed out loud, just like them. I had to go find my woman.

**(BELLA'S POV)**

The girls had bought an almond dessert, and they were waiting for me to return to eat it together, before starting the birthday party. They bought it only for us, and although they wanted to eat it, they waited for me, because they knew it was my favorite.

While the boys were in the room talking, the girls and I went to the kitchen, to enjoy our dessert.

We talked of how they had _to run_, to get everything ready on time, although they knew that I would return with Jake after 11:00 P.M.

I told them the beautiful evening I spent with Jake, how delicious my ravioli was. I swear that I could no longer continue eating, but in the case of almonds, obviously I would make the _sacrifice_. Between laughter and conversations, we were finishing the dessert.

"Now I just want to change my clothes. I want to get out of these shoes, and get into some jeans and my converse sneakers," I told the girls.

"I asked Charlie to take down your things from his car, so that you can change your clothes. We left it in one of the bedrooms reserved for visitors; there you can change. Although just as you are dressed, you look beautiful. I'm sure that Jake would agree with me, we just had to look at his face," Leah told me, laughing.

"Tell me one thing, Bells, Didn't you fear going out to dinner with the fierce wolf?." Claire told me.

"No … unless, I became the meal," we laughed at my answer.

"The truth is, guys, I can tell you that, with me, the most ferocious of my wolf is … his purr," I sighed while I answered them; that made us laugh, and we heard the laughter of the guys.

"Bella, I think that you better hide from your wolf … because he heard you," Ang said.

Leah took me by an arm and pulled me _flying_ across the house, to the bedroom in which were my things. We were entering, when Jake took me by my waist.

"So the most dangerous is my purr?." Jake asked me while he turned me to get in front of him.

"C'mon, Alpha, that was just a little joke, you know it," I told him laughing.

"Okay, Mrs. Black, soon you will see how dangerous it can be for you … the purr of this wolf, my little Red Riding Hood," Jake told me. I looked at my dress and I couldn't stop laughing; it was true, my dress was red.

"Okay, Mr. Black, but now I want to change clothes; I want to be more comfortable before you blow out your 19 candles." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Jake took off his jacket and tie.

I began to unbutton his shirt buttons, until the third button. "Is that much better, Mr. Black?." He just looked at me with curiosity and with a slight smile on his lips.

I would have liked to continue unbuttoning his shirt. _But… what am I thinking?. Oh God, Bella, Leah is here too_. I let go of Jake's shirt and looked at him.

"Please, don't stop on my account," Jake teased me.

Leah laughed out loud. As always, true to my style, I blushed profusely. The only thing I managed to do was hug him, hiding my face in his neck, while he was hugging me. But I couldn't continue like this; I had to look at him.

"If you want, I'll go out, so you can … talk awhile," Leah told us, with a face that didn't hide her joy to see Jake and me in such complicity.

The truth was, I had the impression that everyone in La Push was waiting for Jake and me to be together. Although that's something of him and mine, and anyone else, but I have the idea that my closeness with Jake is important for the Quileute ... I don't know why ... but I think so, strange, but true.

"Sorry, Jake … I'll change quickly so we can go and eat your cake. Leah please don't go," I told her. I still felt my cheeks burning.

"Okay; Leah, stay with Bells; I'll wait outside. Bells, call me when you're ready, I have something to talk with you about, before we go to meet with the rest," Jake said to me, and left the room.

I started to change my clothes. I wanted to be ready soon so Jake could enjoy his birthday, along with everyone.

"Put these clothes on, Bells." Leah gave me jeans and a blouse. They were the clothes that I had used when we went to the cinema, before becoming a friend of the Quileutes.

"Why are you giving me these clothes?. They give the same impression; all my jeans are the same style," I replied to Leah.

"Yes, but with these jeans, you look spectacular. You just do it, and put on these jeans and this blouse." I did what Leah asked me. I was dressed in a minute.

"Ok, I'm going to tell Jake that he can enter," Leah told me.

My boy came in, while I kept my stuff. I was surprised to feel so quiet, I looked at him, and he was looking at me from head to toe.

"Bells … you are my perdition, you know that, don't you?."

My treacherous heart soared to hear him speaking like that, my heart didn't obey me; my heart obeyed only its owner ... Jake.

He sat on the bed and took me onto his lap. He encircled me by my waist, and pressed me to his body, for a few moments; he was breathing in my fragrance deeply. He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say.

"Bells, I didn't know what would be the best time to do this, but I don't want to wait any longer," Jake told me, while he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"I have something for you … a gift. But this is a gift that belongs to you in its own right." Jake opened the box and inside was a silver necklace, which had a pendant.

It was the head of a wolf carved in silver, the wolf was sideways, and seemed to be howling or singing; but also in the background, appeared the moon.

"It's a Wolf … singing at the Moon. I am the Wolf, and the Moon is you. The Alpha and his Luna ... This necklace belonged to my mother …" when I heard that last part, I interrupted him.

"Jake … are you giving me a necklace that belonged to your mother?. It ... that is … I mean ... This necklace is too precious to you, to Billy." I was getting nervous, not knowing what to say.

I knew that the necklace was too important and valuable for the Black family. This necklace had belonged to Billy's wife, and I knew Billy until today, was still longing for his wife, and still loved her.

"Bells, like I said, this necklace is yours; it belonged to my mother, and my grandmother, and all women who have been the women of the Alpha of my tribe. And now, that woman … is you."

I felt very excited; I got up from his lap, and I moved my hair to the side, so Jake could put the necklace on me. When Jake did it, he returned to take me between his arms again, and he sat me on his lap.

"Jake, you realize that you're giving me a gift, when I should give a gift to you."

"Don't worry, honey; I've thought about what I would like to ask you; but I'll do it tomorrow; now there are too many people in this house," Jake said. Again his eyes had this strange glow ... and the second time on this night, I couldn't find my voice.

Suddenly the door opened. Jake didn't realize that someone was coming; the two of us were completely lost in each other.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we need you out here," that was Sue, who came to find us.

I tried to stand up, but Jake took me in his arms bridal style, and carried me where all the others were waiting.

Was it possible that a woman could feel any more loved?. I think not. No one could feel more loved by a man than me.

**(EDWARD'S POV)**

I was here, in the place that Jacob had in mind, the place he wanted to bring my Bella, to bathe with her in these pools, near the cliffs.

I knew that these moments were safe to be here. It was after midnight, and the Indians were still celebrating the birthday of their leader. How ironic, today is the birthday of Jacob, and tomorrow is his death.

Tonight, no one would come here, none of the wolves would be patrolling, although it is Quileute territory, but it is very out of the way.

"I want you to remember very well this entire place; I want you to roam all these surroundings; I wish that you memorize every piece of land. Here, is where Jacob will bring my Bella on Sunday afternoon. Here is where you, Laurent, will carry out your revenge," I told my partner.

"Are you sure that he will not change his decision, and will do something else with your girl?." James asked me.

"No, he wants to enjoy alone time with Bella; he wants to have privacy with her. For that, he will bring her here, to a place away from the reserve … and he will come alone with her."

"Okay; I get my revenge, and you get your girl," Laurent told me.

"Exactly; but remember, don't hurt my wife. Victoria, you just inject enough venom to change her. The rest of your poison will be our birthday gift for the dog."

My partners began to travel throughout the area, confidently. The dogs would not come over here; this was a night of celebration for them: the last birthday of their Alpha.

**Well, let me know what you think. Now, I'm going on vacation for three weeks, and when I return, I will finish my translation of Chapter 9... and will be a very, very romantic chapter, and dedicated only to Jacob and Bells... Jake finally will have the gift that he has waited... for long time.**

**Hugsssss.**


	9. Chapter 9: My Gift

**Hey wolf friends, I am back with chapter nine. In this chapter, Jake finally will have the gift that he has waited. This is a very romantic chapter; I hope you enjoy it. I wanted my readers can participate in my story ... somehow. So in this chapter I mentioned some places, in which live some wolf friends, that also are readers of this story.**

**SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thank to Ladyofspain for her continued support as my Beta; Estrella, eres genial. Thanks to my friend Goldengirl62, because of your motivation, I wrote my stories. And also I want to thank to young wolf sister and friend, Lylly Black. Thanks for helping me with my dream of writing about J&B.**

**Now, let's enjoy chapter nine. **

**CHAPTER 9:** **MY GIFT**

**BELLA'S POV:**

All our friends were waiting for us; Jake, like always, took me firmly by the waist. That's when Sam appeared with a big cake with 19 candles. It was a moment of great joy for all, especially for my Jake; happiness could be seen on his face. In unison we sang the birthday song. He had to blow out the candles, but before doing that, the guys told him that he had to make a wish.

I never thought that such a moment could make me nervous. Jacob began to look at me, while I saw a smile on the faces of our friends.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?." I asked Jacob. He just smiled. Bad question.

"I think so, Bella; it's easy to guess what Jake might be thinking;" Paul replied, with a smile that showed his knowledge. Obviously, they should know what Jake could be thinking, by the connection of their minds when they were in phase. But by the way he looked at me, it wasn't necessary to enter into phase, to have a vague idea of what Jake had in mind.

True to my style, I got red as a ripe tomato.

"Jacob, whatever it was, it's a bad idea... forget it. Do you know? I think it's better if you don't blow out your candles." I told him, laughing while I tried to loosen his embrace.

"Nope, I want to make my wish. In any case, my wish is largely met ... you're here with me;" my handsome boy answered me.

After extinguishing his candles, everyone hugged Jake; my hug was the longest. I can't deny that I didn't want to let him go.

"Bella… I'm happy, very happy, more than I've ever been."

I wasn't able to say anything, I was only hugging him. Within his arms I felt very loved. I began to get out of his arms, to go to see if the girls needed my help.

"No, my wish starts tonight; so, you're forbidden to get away from me, Mrs. Black." His wish not only showed it with words, but in deed, because his hands hadn't released me—not an inch. His domination of me was undeniable. He didn't mind appearing possessive with me in front of everyone, even in front of Charlie. I just looked at Jake, but he always seemed to know what went through my head.

"I'm just possessive with what belongs to me: you;" my boy told me.

I wanted so much to be somewhere alone with Jake; I'm sure that he wanted the same. But it was his birthday, and we had to share with our friends and family.

We enjoyed very pleasant moments with all the guests, talking, eating all the delicacies prepared for the birthday, and laughing from the jokes of the boys. Occasionally, I could feel the gaze of my dad; but to my relief, I realized that Charlie was happy, because he knew that Jake loved me and cared for me.

Jake literally never left me. I didn't want to appear as hogging Jacob, but apparently everyone knew that he wanted to be with me.

Our fathers came to us, and Billy took me by the hand and led me to one side to talk to me.

"Don't feel uncomfortable by having Jake, in that way, at your side; you are the happiness of my son. But if I asked you for a few moments to talk with you, it's because I want to talk to you about the gift that Jake gave you tonight."

I wanted to say something to Billy, but he asked me if he could continue.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel bad for the necklace that Jake gave you; this necklace was from my mother and my Sara; but now it's yours. That necklace belongs to you, because you are the woman of the Alpha." The words of Billy touched my heart.

"At last, we have our Luna with us once more," said old Quil, while he took me by my shoulders, watching my necklace. Apparently everyone knew what this beautiful necklace meant, and also knew what it meant that I wear it. Although I hadn't got it very clear, but that's something I would ask Jake, at another time.

Alongside the Quileutes, I felt complete freedom, as if they were my true family. Jake couldn't hide his satisfaction; I knew that he felt happy to see that my relationship with his people had deepened. But this didn't only apply to me, or to him; the Quileute people were amazing, and had been incredibly welcoming to me. It would be for me, an honor and a joy to belong to this people. But most of all, my greatest joy was belonging to him... to Jacob.

**JAKE'S POV:**

I was so completely happy. Bella was with me, Charlie was happy with my relationship with his daughter. She was part of our tribe, and was taking her position as its queen ... and the leech had gone forever from our lives. Everything was too perfect to be real. I had worked hard for this woman, I fought so much for her, and now, she was mine.

My friends and I heard what old Quil said to her, and as she joked with him. Many of us always thought that old Quil was very serious, but Bella had conquered him.

Suddenly, she looked at me and smiled. Oh God ... that captivating smile was for me. I couldn't hide my enchantment; nor could I hide my satisfaction to see her so, in this complicity with the tribal council, and with our friends.

"Jake, are you aware, that Bella is playing a game of seduction with you, and you're losing the battle; aren't you?." Sam told me.

How could I not realize! That battle I lost long ago. By God!, she hadn't even been proposed to, and I was eating from her hand. The truth was, I didn't care that this fact can be evident in front of my friends; since to all of them happened the same thing with their imprints. But I was always elusive with girls, and in particular with girls that tried to chase me. And now, this small and beautiful woman had me so in love, as I never thought that I could be.

"Yes, and she's very amazing, to my good fortune, she's too good ... in everything." I swear I felt like I was drooling; I even I touched my mouth. But no … I wasn't.

Although I was enjoying my birthday with my friends, I wanted to go to my house. I wanted to be alone with my Bells; I felt uneasy, my wolf was restless within me.

My friends seemed to notice my uneasiness; so Quil and Embry distracted me from my thoughts, telling me about a surprise they had prepared for me.

"Quil and I didn't buy you any gifts. But we have another surprise. We went to your house on the beach, and cleaned it. We left it perfect, so you can bring your girl ..." I almost choked on my drink.

I couldn't believe it. I had thought about going one of these nights to my house, to get it perfect for Bells. Actually my friends were great. I got red in thanks.

"Okay, man. We had no idea what to give you, so we came up with the idea of organizing your home. Furthermore, we know that you want everything to be perfect for Bella, so we even put flowers and all ... ". Embry said with a laugh.

"Yes, after we finished, Embry was creative; he began cutting flowers ... and put flower petals in front of the house, and put a petals path from the driveway to your bedroom, and on the bed," Quil said. The boys began to howl.

My pack knew better than anyone what I dream to make with Bells, _and to her_. Bella looked at us strangely, but old Quil and my dad continued with their conversation, distracting her.

"The idea of the petals is something I want to do with Ang, but since I didn't buy you a gift, I lent you that idea," Embry said.

"Wow! I never thought that a pack of ferocious wolves, specialists on destroying vampires, had its _soft side,_" Seth said, making faces, and continued.

"Jake, you shouldn't let Embry's efforts lie in vain."

I looked at him without understanding. "You have to take Bella before the petals wither ..."

"Who cares about the petals! With luck, maybe Bella realizes that the bed had petals ... the next morning when she wakes up in your arms; but when you get home, she won't have time to know anything else except the bedroom. Phew man! I was getting tired of witnessing your wet dreams with Bella, finally going to be able to take them out on her," Paul said.

Damn ... it was inevitable for me, being so obvious. I had to keep working on that mental shield.

Okay, definitely this conversation hadn't been a very effective way to distract me; the topics haven't been very ad-hoc. I couldn't help it; I felt like my wolf was churning inside me; she was the one that caused all these reactions. My restlessness was palpable.

"Jake, your imprint is very strong, never before had I seen anything like it. That's because of your lineage, the purity of your blood. I think tomorrow, the change of command would be awesome, because your strength is impressive. You have been able to control the man and the wolf, and all that ... for her. You have shown your entire lineage, that you have in your blood, a successor of Taha Aki. Bella has brought out all the best in you," said my Beta. Finally someone said something that could help me to be quieted a bit, but at this point, it wasn't all that effective.

This day my wolf and I had been through a lot, and so far I had held myself back many times; but I was on the edge of my stamina. Today I felt a physical pain more intense than ever, a pain that was by her, for putting my mark on her: the mark of the wolf in her neck, and the marks of man throughout her body.

I swear it was taking every ounce of my strength to resist my desire to take my wife to my cabin, at the moment that the change of command was done. But first she must know the most powerful law of the pack, she must know about the imprint. So I would do everything as I had planned, and I would explain to her why our feelings are so strong and deep; although with or without imprint, the intensity of our feelings would be the same, but the imprint was a plus. Besides, I wanted her to be very conscious of what I would do with her when I take her to my house on the beach.

But now, definitely I couldn't help myself.

"I want to go now", I told my friends. My pack had noticed my anxiety; wolves were very intuitive. But not only were _they_ intuitive; Billy was watching me also, and I knew he noticed what was happening to me. My father called and asked me to come into the house to talk with me.

"Son, I know you very well, and I know precisely what is happening to you. But listen to me: you have my blood, the blood of the Alpha, and … "

I interrupted him.

"Dad, I know that my Alpha blood gives me the strength to control myself; but I swear that tonight I feel worse than ever; her aroma, her essence, her voice, her body, all of her, calls me—she inflames my wolf. I know that she's not aware of what she's causing me. I don't know if this is happening to me, because I'm the rightful Alpha, and I don't need a ceremony to prove it, because my endurance is reaching the limit, or because this imprint is too strong to be contained," I told Billy.

"It's by the strength of your imprint. The Council and I always knew that when you found your imprint, it would be the strongest of all imprints. But, in honor of the truth, the reality exceeded my expectations. Jake, this evening you take Bella to the house, and if you want her to stay forever here, with you, be very careful. Remember that, that girl blindly trusts you. I think you understand perfectly what I mean," Billy said.

"Oh, come on, Dad, better than anyone else, I know how cautious my woman is, but right now ... I feel a very strong physical pain, that you can't imagine; it hurts me for her, and this time, it's much worse than the previous times … much worse. The aroma of Bells, I perceive more intensely than ever before, her body, her intense aroma calls me."

Billy looked at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"Son, never before, had I needed to talk to you about this, but I realized that it was necessary, because I noticed your eyes when you blew out candles of your cake; It was the Wolf that looked at Bells through your eyes. Luckily it was half dark, otherwise Charlie would take Bella flying from here," Billy told me smiling.

It was true, Billy never had to give me this _talk_; It was obvious that tonight I had to release my wolf again.

"Now, I guess you want to go, so you decide," Billy said.

"Yes, I want to go; just give me a few minutes, and we'll go," I told Billy and we went again to the yard to meet with our friends.

My friends were having fun, dancing, singing, laughing, it really was great. My girl also was having fun, but I realized that she was looking after me; I knew she was just like me: wanted to leave from here, and be alone with me; and that only worsened my situation. She tried to hide it, avoiding my gaze, but I knew she was as eager for me as I for her.

Although it was my birthday party, and it really was great, all I wanted to do it was to leave with my woman. Furthermore, none of my friends would ask me for an explanation.

Sam was dancing with Leah, but they approached me.

"I suppose you're leaving." I just nodded, still staring at Bells.

"I have no doubt that this would be the best birthday of your life," said Sam smiling, and continued. "I think that ... you imprinted on Bella, when you weren't even aware that you were a protector of the tribe, when you didn't even know that you could transform into a wolf. I think that you and your Wolf chose her at the same time, when you were still a child," Sam told me.

"I also thought; that woman was predestined for you, since before that you were aware of what the word love meant," Billy told us.

I remained silent; I just looked at my girl, who was very entertaining with some of our friends. She must have noticed my gaze; she left the guys, and approached me.

"Jacob, are you all right? ... I mean, by your face." My girl looked worried.

I hugged her. "All is well, honey; this surprise party has been wonderful, but I wouldn't deny that … I want to go. I'm tired." I wasn't lying, although my main motivation to go was another; I wanted to be with my wife, to have her in my arms, and fall asleep beside her. In addition, it was my birthday, and I didn't need to tell anyone my motivations for wanting to go.

"Okay, then let's go. But first, let me see if they need ... ", said my girl, looking at Leah.

"No, hon, don't worry, we'll take care of everything," said Leah.

We said goodbye to everyone, and we went to my house. Charlie followed us in his patrol car. He said goodbye to us, and he went to Forks. Tomorrow he and my dad had planned to go fishing early.

We entered the house; I'd been very silent. Bella looked at me askance; I took her hands to give her confidence. I helped my dad to lie down, while she awaited me in the living room.

When I finished with my dad, I went to meet with Bells; she sat looking at her hands; I knelt in front of her.

"Is there is something wrong?, You've been very quiet, and just look at me and you don't say anything ... Did I do something wrong?," she asked.

My beautiful girl, she was looking at me in a way—so worried; but how could she think something like that?. Tonight was wonderful, but my love and desires for her, had me in physical agony, very painful.

"Honey, the only thing you have done, was to make me the happiest man on this earth. But I won't deny that tonight ... I felt ... ". I didn't even finish my sentence. I stood up, looking the other way, because I felt my wolf on the surface. I began to walk about and breathe deeply to focus myself.

I could hear Bella's heart, which was beating a mile a minute. After a moment, which seemed interminable, I could monitor my wolf. I went to my girl, who sat, staring at me.

"Honey, you know exactly what is happening to me, and you know that I won't be able to contain myself anymore. You accepted this relationship with me, voluntarily; it was our destiny to be together. There is no way in this world that you and I were separate. You know that I gave you all the time that you've wanted; but you're aware that the time is over, right?," my little girl looked at me and nodded.

"Bella … I love you more than my life. You belong to me, you belong to the man and to my wolf, and this is the last time that I will free my wolf in this way. My wolf has been long overdue, on the edge of agony; and only you can release it; and I assure you that you will."

God, how her heart beat in her chest; I think that her chest and mine would explode at any time.

I continued, "For a long time now, we've been at a point of no return. Even if you'd like to get away from me, you wouldn't do so. And I know that you don't want to get away from me; you love me, Bella Black; you are mine to the marrow of your bones."

I stood up and began to unbutton my shirt to get it off and go to phase. Bella looked at me with her eyes full of desire. Suddenly, she stood up, and came to me as I stood there. She began to rub her fingers on my chest, over my muscles. My wolf growled strongly, it was on the surface, looking at my woman through my eyes.

Shit, if she didn't stop, I would mark her, here and now. In addition, Billy was still awake, I knew it, and I'm sure I wouldn't stop only with the mark of my wolf... and I didn't want to do it in this way, not here, not with my dad so close. Nor could take her now to my house on the beach ... tomorrow was the change of command.

Damn, it seemed that every time I had to hurdle a stumbling block, to make this woman mine.

If I didn't stop Bella, my wolf would take control of me, and I would mark her against her will.

I took hold of my wife's hands and told her, "Don't, Bells; my dad is awake … Don't keep doing this, because I swear that I won't be responsible for my actions."

I walked away from her, and began to pace; It was better that I would go out now. I looked at my wife and said: "I have to leave; I don't know when I'll return. It won't be long, but it's better that you go to bed."

I approached her, gave her a hug, and left the house ... to release my wolf, for the last time.

**BELLA POV:**

The way in which Jake looked at me—his eyes expressed so many emotions. I felt so sensitive to his eyes; he could see my soul.

And the things that he said; I felt that my heart was going to explode.

When he came out, I was sitting on the couch for a while, thinking about everything he told me. I was very aware of what would happen in these weeks, and the truth was ... I desired it.

Suddenly my own admission hit me with full force. Oh my God! ... I was recognizing something I never did before, and I couldn't continue to ignore what my heart was feeling with all its might ... I was madly in love with Jacob, and my desire for this man was getting stronger and stronger.

Love and desire that Jake felt for me, were they as strong as mine?

I knew that answer. I knew that his love and desire for me were very strong ... such as mine. Everything he did, proved that to me. Even, a few moments ago ... Jacob looked so vulnerable, so sensitive to my touch. When I grazed his chest, I swear I didn't want to stop. The only thing I wanted to do, was kiss him, kissing every delicious muscle in his chest, his shoulders, his arms, and above all, his mouth ... But Billy was awake; it wasn't the time or the place. In addition, if I was driven by my desires, my mind would disconnect completely, and I would just act with my heart and my body.

After a while I went to bed. Jake had changed the sheets on his bed, but I wanted to smell his aroma. I went to the living room and took his shirt; as my things were at Sam's. I put on Jake's shirt for sleeping, but it was in vain. Even though I tried, I couldn't sleep. I needed Jake, I needed his arms. Oh God! I had become so accustomed to his arms, to sleep in them.

And tonight, after everything that happened, I couldn't ask him to sleep with me. His endurance was at the limit, I couldn't admit in front of him that I wasn't able to sleep without him. It had been only a few nights that we had slept together, and I was no longer able to leave his arms.

I didn't know how long I stayed awake, but in the end, exhaustion overcame me. All I knew was that I started to dream about Jake; I missed his arms about me so much. Suddenly, I felt someone was in the bedroom; my heart told me who this somebody was, so lazily I started to open my eyes, and saw my Jacob standing up next to the bed. Jake looked at me intensely.

"Sorry if I woke up you, but I wanted to see you," said my handsome boy.

I said nothing, I wasn't able to talk to him; I was sure that Jake was listening to the fast beating of my heart.

I began to look out the window to the outside. I didn't want Jake to guess what was happening to me: I couldn't sleep if it wasn't in his arms. But he knew me so well, it was obvious that he would guess. He took my chin and began to caress my face.

"I can't spend one more night without you in my arms either," Jake told me. Exactly ... I was too transparent for him.

"Jake, I don't want to complicate things, causing you this pain; but I'm not going to deny that I'm so used to your arms, that I can't sleep well if I'm not with you … I shouldn't tell you this, because my confession won't make things easier for you. But it makes no sense that I deny it, because I can't do it ... You better go to bed, soon I'll sleep again."

I approached him to give him a kiss on his face, but Jake had other plans. He took me by the waist, wrapped me in his arms, and lay down beside me.

"Bella, I have no strength to be separated from you for a second; I can't sleep if I don't have you in my arms. I just hoped that when I returned, you'd want to sleep with me; I didn't want to get into your bed, without your permission."

Jake hugged me to his body.

I stood very still, not knowing if this was really a good idea; but I understood that Jake was in control ... and he needed me as much as I needed him. Also, my body was asking—screaming to be in his arms.

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Jake."

I put my legs between his, and hugged him; Jake looked like a blanket that surrounded me. In his arms I slept warm, and I felt like the most loved human being in the world.

**JAKE'S POV:**

I ran through the woods to release my wolf; I didn't run away from the reservation. I wanted ... I needed to be close to Bella. When my wolf was appeased, I returned to my house. I prayed that Bella was awake, to ask her to let me sleep with her. Now that my wolf was more relieved, I knew that I could be able to sleep with her; the man had all the control.

Upon entering my house, I felt that Bella was asleep. I went into my bedroom and saw her on my bed, semi-covered.

I kept watching her for a while, but she again felt my presence near her. Our minds, our bodies and our hearts were more in tune every day.

I was happy when she told me that she couldn't sleep well if she wasn't in my arms, it was what I was expecting to hear, because it was what I felt. I wouldn't sleep without her. If in her house we slept together, although Charlie was in the room next door, I didn't see the downside to sleep with my girl here in my home, although my dad is in the room next door. I've always respected her house and above all my woman; if I was able to contain myself, and I have controlled my desires to touch her, then I could do it again, also here in my home.

I just had to be careful, and awaken earlier than Billy rising up, and Charlie would come to look for him. If my father-in-law saw me sleeping with his daughter, I'd be incriminated in the act.

My Bells fell asleep, and I managed to fall asleep; with her in my arms I was at my home; my Wolf and I were at peace.

I didn't know how the time passed by so fast, because when I woke up, Billy had already arisen. I left the bed carefully, to not awaken my woman, and I went to the living room. My father looked at me with a deadpan expression. Before he could tell me anything, I spoke first to him.

"Dad, listen; rather than you tell me something, I want you to know that I only slept with her in my arms; and it's not the first time that I did it; between Bells and I, nothing has happened. I respect my wife, and I respect your house and Charlie's house …" I'd not finished my sentence.

"Son, I haven't asked you for explanations. I know you; but I recommend that you go to your sister's bedroom before Charlie arrives here, because if he knows that you slept with his daughter… he will kill you ... and kill me too," said my father, smiling.

Charlie was coming; I had to do some sleight, to show that I had slept in the other bedroom. I only hoped that Bella didn't wake up now, because if she appeared only with my shirt on, Charlie would shoot me, and then ask what happened.

I left my sister's room, as if I was just waking up. Charlie asked for Bella, and I told him that she was sleeping in my bed.

Despite the fact that she supposedly slept alone, Charlie was resistant to the idea that she slept in my bed; probably he would have preferred that she'd slept in the other bedroom.

Charlie just looked at me, then looked at Billy. My dad came to my aid.

"Come on, man, relax. You know my Jake. In addition, Bella is peacefully sleeping. We're going to enjoy our fishing day," my dad said.

"Okay, let's go" Charlie said to my dad, then turning to me said: "Jacob, be careful ... remember what we talked about a while ago ...". I intervened before he finished his sentence.

"Charlie, what worries you?; That she falls in love with me, that I sleep with her, and then abandon her?." Charlie widened his eyes.

I continued, "First, I'm falling for her, and I want Bells to love me as much as I love her. Second, I've not slept with her; and third, I never would leave Bella. Ah! And finally, look at me very closely, Charlie Swan, because your grandchildren would be Quileutes ... I'm going to be the father of your grandchildren. Any doubts or questions?."

I knew that my words were very bold, but I wanted Charlie to remember our conversation, and didn't return to his doubts about my intentions with his daughter.

After a few moments, Charlie replied: "Well, you could have been less direct. Do you want to cause a heart attack, to me and Billy?." Charlie tried to seem serious, but we didn't endure the laughter.

Charlie should remember our conversation from a few days ago. He had a very clear view of what my intentions were with Bells, and I didn't want to explain it to him again.

"Please, you know me; take it easy … father-in-law," I said to Charlie.

"Okay … let's go for fishing ... father-in law of my daughter ... er ... I mean ... Billy."

They said goodbye and left me; I could hear how Billy told Charlie that he was happy to be related to him. I'm the _happiest_ to be related to Charlie.

I paid attention to my girl, and I noticed that she had awakened. I went into my bedroom, my Bells had arisen; her beauty left me without breath. Oh God, I never wanted so much to be that piece of cloth to wrap her body. She looked sexy as hell.

"Sorry for wearing your shirt, but my things were at Sam's, and I didn't have any clothes to sleep in," my girl told me.

Well ... I wouldn't have minded if she hadn't used anything to sleep in, but I couldn't say that. I took my wife in my arms and I wrapped myself with her scent; I swear that I tasted the air around us.

"Okay, then let's have breakfast and we can go get your stuff. I want to return home as soon as we can, because I want to spend the afternoon with you ... alone," I told her. She agreed. We got dressed, had breakfast and went to Sam's house.

The Clearwater family, Ang, and Embry had stayed at Sam's. As soon as we arrived at the house, my girl joined the women to see what they were preparing for lunch. The truth was ... I wanted to go home right now, to be alone with my Bells, but the Uley-Clearwater clan, invited us to lunch. So we accepted their invitation, and in that way, we didn't need to cook at my house.

It was noted that the wolves were very hungry; we had breakfast recently, and we were thinking about lunch.

...

Everything was delicious, our women were great.

While they were in the kitchen, talking and organizing some things, the men were dedicated to cleaning Sam's house of the disarray that had been left after my birthday. We were talking, when we heard the conversation of the women; they were talking about children. My Bells and I had never spoken about children, but I wanted to have 3 or maybe 4; but her response was unexpected. We couldn't help laughing and I went chasing my wife, while she tried in vain to flee from me.

**BELLA'S POV:**

It's great to be with my friends. Leah told us that she would go to visit her cousin Emily, at the Makah Tribe. They used to be very close, but Emily tried to capture Sam, and this caused a rift between them.

"I loved my cousin; when we were little girls; she and I were like sisters. But when she came to visit us, she met Sam and blatantly tried to conquer him. It was incredible; I swear that I never wanted to hit someone, but I wanted to kill her. She is very pretty, and very sweet; but Sam is a very principled man, and he made it very clear to my cousin, that he loved me, and nothing and nobody could separate us," Leah told us.

"Wow, cousin! sorry for telling you this but your _little cousin_ is a real bitch. In any case, I can't blame her; Quileute guys are very handsome, especially mine," said Ang, smiling openly.

I agree with Ang in one aspect: Quileute men are handsome. But certainly mine is the most handsome of all; Jake is extremely handsome, and the manliest man that exists.

"After that episode with my cousin, she and I have had little contact, but I knew she was a mother a few days ago, and I would go to see her. But, I would go alone; obviously Sam doesn't want to go with me. I would go for a familiar commitment; later I'll go buy something for the baby," Leah told us.

"And, did you go to her wedding?, Or is she not married?," asked Ang.

"No, Emily isn't married. Anyway, like I said, I'm going with my mom for a familiar commitment; but other than that, I love babies, "Leah told us.

"You would have many children, but it's not yet the time. Wolves like to have large families, to grow the tribe, but all of you are still young. Your time to be moms will come, but not yet," said Sue.

I didn't know why Sue included me in this issue; to be a mother never crossed my mind. Definitely I had no developed maternal instinct.

"Well, I want to have children, but it's true, we are very young. I think that having a child is a wonderful experience," said Ang.

"You've been very silent, Bella; don't you like to talk about children?," asked Leah.

"No, I have no maternal spirit; I think that I had enough when the role of mother-daughter with Renee was reversed. In addition, I've never thought of that issue, I have other plans, and a child definitely doesn't fit into those plans," I told them.

"Well, Bella, you better think about that, because when you become a mother, you're going to have twins," said Sue.

"Geez, Sue, please don't tell me you're the fortune-teller of the people, and you see the future. Nothing surprises me from the Quileutes, bearing in mind that young boys become wolves, old Quil… smells, I don't know but he does it, he smells … even thoughts; and now you ... perhaps, do you see the future?." I said.

"No, honey, I'm not fortune-teller, but I think that I don't need to be fortune-teller to know that all of you would be mothers more or less at the same time, and you'll have twins," Sue said, smiling.

"Well, unfortunately I have to contradict you, Sue. You'll see, in my family there aren't any twins, we are all unique, the babies are not born in duplicate... ." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"That's in _your_ family, but you have to consider the family of the father of your children, _in his family, babies are born in duplicate,_" Leah replied to me laughing.

"Wow, I haven't even thought about it and it seems that you know who is going to be the father of my children," I said to Leah.

"Bells, we all know the father of your children ... Remember... twins-girls," Sue told me openly laughing.

I was frozen; but I hadn't even thought about something like that.

Twins boys ... twins girls … Jake's sisters. In Jake's family the babies are born cloned. I began to walk through the kitchen; I looked at my friends and they were grinning.

"Shit ... Jacob ... This man is a dangerous lover ... and just had to happen to me," I told the girls, while they were laughing at my comments.

"Come on, Bella, it's not so bad to have two babies at the same time. You finish raising your children faster," Ang said, with a smile on her face.

"Ang ... Are you crazy?, I haven't even thought about having children, and now ... I would have them in pairs. It's like the deals: _get two babies for the price of one_. If with one baby, women get very, very fat, imagine with two ... I would be turned into ... a cow ... No, definitely no. You know?, It's said the 'soldier who flees, serves in another war'; well, definitely that applies to this situation." I tried to leave the kitchen, but when I was leaving, Jake was at the door waiting for me, with a grin from ear to ear.

I went back, and I left by another part of the house. I didn't know what I was doing. Perhaps I was trying to flee from Jake?. That was _not_ possible.

I left Sam's house with Jake on my heels. He stood in front of me, and he wouldn't let me move on.

"Honey, it makes no sense to try to run away from me. You can't do it," Jake told me.

"Jacob … you are a danger to the female gender," I told him.

"No, I'm only dangerous for you."

"Worse yet, because it's me ... and I love me," I replied, trying to move forward, without results.

"I also love you."

"Yes, but your love is dangerous. So don't follow me, don't touch me, don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't … don't ... anything." Okay, I knew that I sounded like a crazy person, but this situation _was_ crazy.

"Bells, you are asking me to do the impossible. In addition, look at the positive side: we can finish faster in raising our children. First we can have two little boys, and afterwards two pretty girls. What do you think?." Jake asked me, without being able to hide his joy.

"What! But … maybe you've thought about… having children?. Don't answer me," I said to Jake, while I was trying to walk.

I stopped in front of him, looked at him seriously, and crossed my arms. I couldn't give him the boot and I didn't want to continue this conversation; I had to cut it short. I had to keep myself serious; but the joy on his face didn't help me much.

"Okay, I won't deny it; many times I have thought about having children with you, of course I have," Jake told me.

I kept looking at him seriously, I didn't want to waver. He began to wet his lips, and his eyes began to move over my body, while he crossed his arms. Everything about him screamed Alpha male, the dominance and strength.

I put my hands on my hips; I still looked at him, all serious. Apparently he liked this position even more, because his eyes were more ardent, turning very black. I was feeling so vulnerable in front of him, and I couldn't allow that to happen. In addition, we were very close to Sam's, and I knew that wolves could hear everything, including the frantic beating of my heart.

Jacob took a step toward me and I stepped back two steps; the truth was, I didn't know what I was trying to do, and right now, I had run out of ideas.

"Nobody told you how beautiful you look when you're angry?," said Jacob, his voice was husky and seductive, while he was approaching more closely to me. Damn, this man knew exactly what he was doing. I was in his hands: he didn't allow me get away from him, and also provoke me openly.

He continued with his arms crossed, smiling; he was very sure of himself. His eyes looked at me with so much love and desire.

I started to bite my lower lip, as he watched me. I knew that my face was red as a ripe tomato. His eyes quickly moved to my mouth.

I turned to get away from him, but he took me by the waist.

"Where do you think you're going, Mrs. Black?." He gave me a half turn to look at him.

I wouldn't allow this man to have dominion over me. Oh God, who was I fooling?.

"You like to provoke me." That was the only thing I managed to tell him, while Jake was smiling from ear to ear.

"And wipe that smirk off of your face," I told him. I knew that he wouldn't do so.

Although my hand would hurt me, I tried punching him. Of course my fist never made contact with his body. His hand, caught my small one, and grabbed my fist into his. I opened my mouth and my eyes, looking at him surprised by his speed.

"Damn werewolf reflexes."

Jake's happiness was quite visible; he didn't wait any longer, and began stalking me with his massive body, and suddenly, threw me over his shoulder, and began to walk piggyback with me.

He began to approach the house, with me trapped on his shoulder; I was sure that our friends knew everything that had happened between Jake and me. It was a very funny situation.

"Jacob, put me down; I swear that I won't try to escape from you."

"Nope, you know that's not true. Anyway it makes no sense that you try to boot me away. Even if you were at Mountain Rest in South Carolina, or Canton in China, I would find you ... always."

"Jacob, put me down … Of course ... this way you end a conversation... in caveman style," I said to Jacob, without hiding my smile; I swear that I couldn't keep serious; laughter overcame me.

I kept trying to grapple to release me, but in his arms, he had me firmly caught.

"Stay quiet, Mrs. Black," Jacob said, as he gave me a slight smack on my buttock.

"Hey, that hurt." It wasn't true, but it got results, and he got me down off of his shoulder.

"Okay, then I'm going to stroke your butt, to take away the pain," Jake told me, I could feel the laughter in his voice.

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no, it doesn't hurt me, everything's fine," I said. He laughed loudly; and I couldn't help laughing with him.

Jacob walked to the house; when he was coming close, he spoke to Sam

"Sam, bring me the bag that Bella left here." Sam did it, and he and the rest of the guys, left the house.

"Some of you are not going to help me to get out of this prison?." I said to the wolves, while I returned to try to get out of Jake's arms.

"Bells, I swear that I would help you; but if I do it, Jacob can order me to do patrols during a whole month, and I couldn't see Ang," Embry told me.

"But Jake still isn't your Alpha … Okay, then you have a mutiny … ." I said. They laughed at my request.

"You are mutinying my men against me, Mrs. Black?." Jacob asked.

"Yes, Alpha, but it's for a good cause, and only for a while, for you to let me go." I couldn't hide my laughter.

"Seth is right, I think that you deserve punishment," Jake told me.

At that point, already I didn't continue to struggle. I had already surrendered; my friends came to me, to say goodbye, but at no time did Jake pull me down over his shoulder. I swear that we couldn't stop the laughter.

Jake took me on a shoulder, holding me with an arm, and with the other arm carrying my bag that Sam had given him. I loved how strong Jake was; his forcefulness moved me.

What started as a normal and daily conversation, ended in my attempt to escape from Jake, and at the end ... in a game. Jake got me into his car, kept my bag, and we went to his house.

**JACOB'S POV:**

I wouldn't deny that ... It was so funny what happened at Sam's house; seeing my wife trying to flee from me, and later trying to hit me, or trying to incite a mutiny in my pack.

This game today, I really enjoyed—seeing her standing in front of me, trying to look serious, when she wanted to laugh; the way in which she crossed her arms under her breasts, and then when she put her hands on her hips. Shit! She was extremely luscious. In those moments, all I wanted to do was to go to my house with her ... and so I did.

I got out of the car and I took her in my arms; I walked into my house with her, bridal style. I sat on the couch with my woman on my lap. She looked at me with a lovely smile on her face. But we both were nervous with anticipation. It was time to ask the only gift that I wanted, and that only Bells could give me.

It seemed that my heart was going to burst in my chest; I needed to kiss her more than I needed to breathe. She started biting her lower lip; I couldn't stop looking at her lips. She was absolutely trapped in my arms.

Her breasts rose up and down quickly, she had a fascinating flush on her face; my gaze still stuck on her lips. I started to bring myself closer to her lips, but she did something I was not expecting.

"Jake … let me go a little." Of course I wouldn't do it.

"Just a little," Bells insisted, so I let her go ... but I let her go just a little.

She sat on my legs, and _her_ legs surrounded my waist, bringing her body to mine.

At this point, she had complete control of the reactions of my body, and I know that in this position, she would soon realize how she had me.

A moan escaped my throat, to feel her in this way, so close. She smiled so seductively; Bells knew how to excite me.

"I think it's time to give you my gift, Jake," my woman said, biting my earlobe. "So ... we have to go to Port Angeles to buy it," my wife said grinning as she continued kissing me.

She slowly began to move away from me. Was she thinking I would let her go?.

"No ... don't ever do it," I said to my wife, clutching her body to mine again. She seemed to enjoy my reaction. Damn, she enjoyed torturing me, but I must admit that her tortures drove me crazy.

She clung tightly to my body; I knew she could sense how stimulated she had me.

Bells began to kiss my face, my eyes, my forehead, my cheeks. The wolf was stirring within me, while the man was more turned on than ever.

But she wasn't the only one who could play this game. I put my hands under her shirt and began to caress her back, and now it was she who moaned. Oh God ... she had always been gloriously sensitive to my touch; I felt how she was trembling while my hands roamed her back; but her moans only worsened my reactions.

She continued with her kisses; she kissed my face, my neck, she passed at millimeters of my mouth, but without kissing me.

"Bells … Bells … please … ." I wasn't able to complete a sentence.

"Tell me what you want, Jacob … Tell me."

"You know what I want, Bells ..." I couldn't be able to finish my sentence.

"Jacob …" She moaned my name, shaking in my arms. That made me amok.

In one swift motion I lay her on the couch, and I lay over her, being careful not to crush her with my weight. She looked surprised at my speed, and for being in this position under me. She had never been like that with me ... in fact, had not been … well, with anyone.

Her eyes were full of desire and lust. She settled under me, and arched her pelvis into mine.

Holy God, she was gonna kill me!

Her movements lit my body on fire. Now it was I who was trembling with pleasure, my whole body shook with _spasms_ of pleasure, I couldn't help myself.

I started kissing her on her neck, her collar bone, she let me kiss her without opposition. It was the first time she let me have her in this way, so close, so willing, so mine. I was completely afire, no longer had control of my reactions, only she controlled them.

But she had other plans. She took my face in her hands, pressing her lips closer to mine, and when our lips were millimeters of distance apart, she began to slowly caress my lips with the tip of her tongue. A loud moan escaped my mouth as I shivered and hugged her closer to me.

"Shhhhhhhh ... Jake ... I'm not going anywhere," said my woman.

"I love you ... I love you so much, Bells."

"Jake ..." my girl moaned my name, and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were full of love and passion. But what she said then made a lump form in my throat.

"I'm in love with you, Jacob ..."

An indescribable thrill came over me when I heard those words ... those words I dreamed to hear all these months.

I watched amazed, with every detail of her. I couldn't leave my ecstasy.

My Bells was absolutely mine; she had always been mine, and always would be—only mine. Her lips confessed that her heart belonged to me. She loved me!

Bella said my name in a whisper, in a stunningly sensual way. I looked at her lips, and she stuck her tongue out and began to wet her lips slowly. Such a temptress!

That was the only thing left to lose all my self-control.

I started to kiss her. I kissed her desperately, as if at any time she was to disappear, and I had to kiss her now, or I never would. I pushed my tongue in her mouth in a gesture of pure possession; her lips, her mouth, her tongue, her breaths, all of her was mine.

She allowed me access, and responded to my kisses in a way absolutely glorious; finally I was savoring her mouth ... completely; I was drinking her sexy lips completely, enjoying the taste of her mouth, her lips, her tongue on mine. The kiss grew more and more passionate to the point where we were both moaning together, almost in harmony, and our bodies were in flames. I started to kiss her even more furiously than before, while clutching her tightly to my body.

My Bells … damn; she was exquisite; kissing her, I was losing my mind. I wanted to _devour_ her with my kisses completely, and I was starting with her mouth.

Thousands of times, I had dreamed about kissing her, and not only to kiss her. She made me fantasize about her, and in what a way! And now that I was kissing her, I assure you that my woman exceeded all my fantasies.

This was the best birthday gift of my whole life: the love and kisses from my woman.

This was the beginning of our lives together. There was no way in this world that someone could separate me from my beautiful girl ... ever.


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Command

**Hey wolf girls, has been a long time since my last update, but here I am back with a new chapter: The change of command. These, are the chapters that I like to write, because they are dedicated only to J&B I don't want to reach to the moment of the meet with the coven of Laurent.**

**I hope you like this chapter; it was a bit difficult to write, because I wanted it to be realistic and convincing; I hope I have achieved that goal within what fits in a story like this.**

**SM owns all.** **This is the way that I wanted things to go. ****Thank to Ladyofspain for her continued support as my Beta, ****thanks to Goldengirl62, for your motivation, ****and thanks to ****Lylly****Black****, ****and ****PackPrincess123****; ****you two ****are great.**

**Now, here is the chapter.**

**CHAPTER****10: ****CHANGE ****OF ****COMMAND**

**BELLA'S POV:**

OMG, this man was absolutely passionate. My body was on fire, he was burning me with each of his kisses, with each of his touches, with every movement of his body attached to mine.

Jake didn't stop kissing me; his ravenous lips were devouring my mouth. Between his kisses, he kept telling me over and over that he loved me. He kissed me with despair, as if I was ready to disappear, or go away forever. But I wasn't going to go away from him, I was really enjoying this moment.

The way his tongue explored my mouth, the way his hands pressed my body into him, his hold on me was undeniable ... so possessive!; much more than he had been until now.

Jacob hugged me strongly to his body, so urgently. He had his hands on me, pressing my body with the fingers of one hand frantically clutched to my back, while his other hand held my head; so, he had better access to my mouth. Jake had control.

His body was so attached to me, that I could feel him completely, I could feel every one of his muscles, and feel him ... I was going crazy. He had no qualms about bringing me closer and closer to him. But, for me, our closeness was not enough.

My fingers took hold in his hair, to bring him closer to me, if that was possible. I felt him in every part of me; I couldn't see or feel anything that was not my Jacob. Right now, he and I had become one person.

My hands moved without my permission, acting on their own will; I began to stroke his hair, and then continue on my way to his shoulders and his muscular arms, reveling in how wide and strong they were. Many times I had thought about what it would be like, to caress this man that was so desirable, and now at last I was doing it. And not only was I enjoying this moment, Jake groaned with each of my touches. I loved the way he reacted; it was the most amazing feeling. I felt powerful.

I kept enjoying my man. I put my hands under his shirt to caress his skin directly. Jake shivered when he felt my hands on his back. And my body quaked from the feeling of realization that surrounded us.

Oh God, I had no control over my reactions; it was too much and not enough, all at the same time. I couldn't stop continuing to stroke his skin, back and forth. My nails were raking the length of his sculpted back.

Jake made a very guttural noise in the back of his throat. It was undoubtedly that my reactions caused Jake to inflame more and more. I felt how his desperation was growing for me; he was visibly shaking in my arms, still kissing me. All this time; my lips ... my whole body was burning with the passion he overflowed.

Jake moaned into my mouth before pushing his muscular thigh between my legs. Before my mind reacted ... my body did, with a will of its own. My arms clung to Jake and my hips were pressed against his thigh. I swear that just was the action of my heart, my body ... and my love for him.

Jake was aware of everything that he was arousing in me. Definitely, he was learning fast how to give me pleasure—how to turn me on.

It took me a second to realize what was happening, only a thousandth part of my mind was still aware of what my body was doing ... and my body had become a complete traitor, it was motivated only by its owner ... my Jacob.

But that thousandth of rationality was enough to realize that there was no way that Jacob was able to stop himself ... not after controlling himself for so long.

"Jake ..." His name came from my lips like a sigh, trying to distract our minds, our actions ... but to no avail.

I squirmed in his arms, trying to separate our bodies a bit, but he didn't move one iota. On the contrary, in my attempt, Jake clenched his hips over mine.

Oh my God, Jake was incredibly hard, he wanted to show me how excited I made him feel. Shit ... when I felt him that way, he and I groaned louder.

While my mind kept that minimal rationality, I took his face in my hands, to look into his eyes. But when _his_ eyes met mine, it was a moment so intense, so overwhelming; I couldn't help another moan from escaping my throat. His love, his need, his hunger for me was so obvious; I could see it in his eyes. I thought he was going to burst into flames right there.

There were so many feelings and emotions together, that I couldn't hold my gaze with his. I was absolutely overwhelmed by the knowledge of all that Jake was able to feel for me.

**JACOB'S POV:**

Holy shit! I couldn't stop; simply, I just couldn't. I didn't find the necessary strength ... in fact, I was not even trying to. Who could tell me that I, being the Alpha of my people, had been absolutely captivated by this preciousness of woman, that I had completely trapped in my arms. She had bewitched me, body and soul.

There was no way in this world that I could separate myself from her lips, her body. The only control I had was for myself, trying to hold back and not make love to her, here and now.

But my woman made my work so, so difficult, moaning my name and writhing in my arms. Didn't she realize what she was doing to me?; Didn't she realize the superhuman effort I had to employ?.

Trying to get away from me, the only result that Bells got, was that I brought her closer more and more to me. There was no way she wouldn't notice how hard I was.

Our moans were louder, I was lost in her. But Bells had always been stronger than me. She took my face in her hands to try to calm us down; she must've guessed that I wasn't able to hold back much longer.

But I didn't want this moment to end ... not yet. I wanted her to see in my eyes all the feelings and emotions she aroused in me. And so I did.

There was no way she wouldn't notice my love, my ardor for her. A whimper escaped her lips, as she closed her eyes; she couldn't hold her gaze with mine. _So soft and sweet ... so innocent._

"Jake ... please ..."; She moaned my name, trying to get away from my domination.

Now it was I who took her face in my hands, for her to look at me, into my eyes. I wanted her to see my eyes, and what she was causing to me.

"Look at me, Bells ... Look at me."

My girl opened her eyes; they held so many emotions, and above all, love ... love for me.

Oh God, she was more beautiful than ever: this lovely blush on her face, her chest rising and falling with each breath labored, her lips swollen from my kisses. A dark pleasure broke through my body completely. I swear I thought I was going to spontaneously combust right in front of her.

All I could focus on, was how good her body felt pressed against mine. My body was dying, to be near her, to caress her.

"Do you know what you do to me, Bells?, Every time I put my eyes on you?, Every time I touch you? ... No ... you have no idea ... You drive me crazy! All I want to do is devour you."

"Jake ... please ... I can't do this alone ... It's so overwhelming, I feel that I can't resist ... and that can't be ... the first time I kissed you, I felt unable to restrain myself."

It was obvious that she was impressed with the strength of her feelings for me.

"Jacob ... I love you more than I could imagine ... And the way I feel about you ... is ... incredibly irresistible."

My beautiful girl was telling me clearly that she couldn't contain everything she felt for me. But, that's the way I've felt for her all along, making superhuman efforts to master the wolf and the man. But today ... today there was no way I could resist her, even though I tried. If Bella hadn't calmed us down ... I wouldn't have stopped myself. She was the one that slowed my advances.

But I couldn't admit it in front of her, I couldn't admit that even my Alpha strength didn't help me to curb this uncontrollable love that she had rooted in my heart, in my body.

"I know exactly how you feel ... because I'm feeling the same way with you, and for a long time. My love for you is ... so strong ... so impetuous... I can't even think straight ... Oh God ... You make me lose my sanity, just by looking at you ... and now that I'm kissing you ... Bells... it was heartbreaking what I was feeling ... I couldn't stop kissing you, I just couldn't. My whole being was in desperate need of contact with you, with your lips, your body. You understand me, don't you?"

I spoke with exaltation, as I took a few deep breaths, hoping to center myself, to calm down. I wanted her to understand everything that she did to me, pushing me further and further down the road to madness.

But I also wanted her to understand that I was not looking for just her body, and that I didn't want to scare her with my overwhelming passion.

"I didn't want to scare you, or make you uncomfortable, but I couldn't hold back any longer, Bells ... I know I must learn to control myself better ... but you don't help me at all."

"But, what did I do?; I didn't do anything," she told me; in an incredibly flirtatious way, and feigning innocence.

"_This is_ what I mean... With the way you kissed me ... how you squirmed in my arms, with your moans ... You took me to ecstasy. Perhaps you don't realize how you turn me on?"

For a few moments my woman closed her eyes before answering. "Jake ... it's not a conscious thing ... just ... I ..."

My girl didn't know how to explain it. But I had an explanation: she was sexy as hell, and she wasn't aware of that.

"You're not aware of how tempting you are ... your sensuality is something quite natural in you ... You are so exquisite."

The blush appeared profusely on her face. She tried to look away.

"No, honey, I need you to look at me again, I want you to look me in the eyes." She just did what I asked.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment?"

She shook her head. "There's no way in this world that you'd know the thousand times I've dreamed of you in my arms, to kiss you until I take your breath away." I knew she could see the burning in my eyes, as I spoke.

"Jake ... I know how you feel, but ... we have to learn to restrain ourselves ... do you understand me?". She started stroking my hair, and my face. She definitely was the stronger of the two of us.

"Yes ... I know ... but you have to set the limits, because I haven't the strength to resist you." She nodded, and I continued. "I know you feel surprised, at the strength of your feelings, and the way you are showing all the passion you are experiencing for me." My preciousness seemed to absorb everything I was saying, so I added, "You and I fell in love when we still didn't know the meaning of that word ... I think we were very ... precocious." She and I smiled at my statement.

"But our feelings are even more profound ..." I told my girl.

"Perhaps ...it has to do with ... the imprint?"; she asked.

"Yes ... and no. Look, I know this is a topic we haven't talked about, and for me it's very important that you know what it is. I've waited a long time to discuss it with you, but I wanted to do it now, with you here ... in my house. Tomorrow, I will take you to visit other places on the res, and again we'll go to the lake that you knew the other day. And then, I will talk with you about the most powerful law of my people: The imprint." She nodded.

"I love you, Jake, and there is nothing more powerful than that."

My heart melted at her words. I swear I hadn't stopped the desire to kiss her after that.

**BELLA'S POV:**

This time Jake didn't kiss me as fiercely as before; his kisses were soft, sweet ... so intoxicating. Oh God!, I didn't want to end this romantic and delicious moment; I wanted more. And if I was the one to draw the line ... then so be it.

Now it was I who began to explore his mouth with my tongue, savoring his mouth fully. Jake responded to my kisses in an incredible way. We began to deepen our kisses more and more, I was lost in his lips.

I really didn't know how long I was kissing him; I would have kissed him for hours. In addition, Jake was incredibly loving; showing me so much of it with each of his kisses and caresses. I was surrounded by his arms and those kisses.

"By God, Bells, you're gonna have to do your job better to restrain me," said my beautiful boy, as he continued his way down to my neck and my collarbone. "Because I swear if you keep kissing me like this, it's going to get out of my hands ... If you really want to control me, then it's unforgivable how you respond to my kisses, Ms. Bella Black."

"Then I guess I should stop kissing you this way," I told Jake, trying to get away from him. But ... the truth was, I knew how he would react, and that ... I loved it.

"No, don't even think." We couldn't help but laugh with that answer.

"Jake ... I think I can't say that you're just my best friend."

"Definitely not; Bells, I've never considered you just my best friend. You are my best friend, my partner, my wife ... my home... You're everything to me." Jake said, as I remembered how I felt when I first saw him: so strongly attracted to him.

"When I returned to Forks, and I first saw you, I felt like a cable from your heart had reached out and connected with mine ... it was amazing."

"There are thousands of steel strings, which have us together, you and I are united by indissoluble ties," Jake told me while he resumed his kisses. I think it was difficult for him to stay away from my lips.

But I knew that sooner or later, this romantic and delicious moment, had to come to an end, and also knew that it was I who had to halt it. But, how could I do that, when he was so absolutely irresistible?. I had to look for an important reason, to distract our minds ... and that reason was the change of command would happen soon. Furthermore, our parents would return at any time.

"Jake, our parents can come home at any time, and evening has already started."

Jake slowly released me from his arms; I stood and walked out of the house a few moments, followed by Jacob. I swear I needed to cool off a bit ... we both needed to.

This was a beautiful evening, very peaceful. Here in La Push, I felt at home.

**JAKE'S POV:**

My wife asked for us to cook up some dinner for our parents; no doubt they would arrive soon, and be hungry. Also, it would be dark soon, and we would have to go to the ritual, for change of command.

We were finishing up preparing dinner, when Billy and Charlie arrived from their day of fishing. We greeted them and my Bells went to serve the food; I followed her, to help out. It was like a deja-vu ... or rather, like a dream: the Blacks and the Swans having dinner together as a family. Now it was finally a reality.

This new closeness with my woman wouldn't go unnoticed in front of our parents; our complicity was very evident. And how could it not be! I kept touching or caressing her each time she was near me; even our knowing glances betrayed us.

While we dined, Billy was doing his best to distract Charlie, talking about their day of fishing, and all the places they toured, but Charlie kept looking at us intently. I knew that for my Bells, this was a somewhat embarrassing situation. But I wouldn't let my girl feel uncomfortable in front of our parents, nor would I stop if I wanted to touch her, so I cut to the chase, and talked to my father-in-law.

"Charlie, do you remember our conversation in your office?." My girl's face turned red.

"Okay, don't say anything more ... I have a clear idea of what changed between you," said my father-in-law, showing his satisfaction. Billy really was very happy with this news.

When Bells looked at me, I knew what she wanted to ask, but before she formed the question, I answered her. "Honey, I told your father that he would be the first to know, when you accepted me as your boyfriend ... I promised him ..." I didn't finish my sentence, as Bella put her finger on my lips.

"Okay, Jake, and anyway they were going to find out. Our closeness is not something we can hide in plain sight," my girl told me. It was true. I didn't stop touching, hugging or caressing her, anytime, even in front of Billy and Charlie.

"So, I assume you were talking about me, with my dad?"

"Yes, it was a conversation, man to man, about the one woman loved by us," I told my little girl, kissing her on her lips. I noticed her embarrassment and some confusion, since she didn't expect me to do anything.

"Bells, you have to get used to me kissing you in front of everyone ... because I _will_ do it always. Now there's nothing to stop me. You are mine, beautiful," I told my girl, but then, I looked at Charlie.

"Okay, I knew you were not going to give up, Jacob, so it was a matter of time that you two would be together ... But I'm still her father, and I want you to remember exactly what I asked you in our conversations about my daughter," He had always been very protective with Bells, and now he was marking his territory as the father of my babe.

"I well remember what we talked about, Charlie, every word, but I also hope the same for you: to remember our conversations, especially about our talk, today in the morning."

Charlie and I stood staring; he and I were marking territory in front of the woman we both loved, but in a different way. She was the most important woman in our lives. No doubt it would be complicated when I tell Charlie that Bella will live with me; for it will be difficult for him to accept.

It was inevitable that the growl began to force itself out of my throat. Bells and my dad realized this, but Charlie was skeptical to accept that I was snarling at him.

"I'm getting tired of your insecurities, Charlie, as if I was a hormonal and immature boy who wants to harness Bells. I think I was pretty clear on the subject, the last time we talked. I truly believed that the controversy was resolved between you and me, and that we wouldn't have more disagreements on this issue ..."

Charlie interrupted me. "I'm not discussing anything with you, but neither you nor anyone can criticize me for my concern for my daughter. I also am a man ... and was a boy at your age, and I really want to believe that everything you have said is true ... I really want to."

This was really pissing me off; my agitation increasing.

I was about to answer, but my Bells interrupted me; she noticed my discomfort, and wanted to turn the conversation about, and calm us. My Bells really knew how to save all complicated situations, or embarrassing ones at least. Her words made us laugh.

"Daddy ... don't worry. I know very well how to ... control ... this little wolf."

I swear I laughed out loud. "Come on Charlie, you know me, I'm always going to love her and respect her, and care for her with my life."

"I know, Son. The problem is that I know you're going to do everything possible to have her here in La Push, and I don't want to be without her ... again. There were many years without enjoying the company of my daughter ..."

Bells interrupted her dad. "Dad, you're talking as if I'm going to stay here in La Push. Come on ... I'm only coming here for two weeks. After these two weeks of vacation, I'll return to Forks, Okay?"

Charlie was right ... Bella wasn't. She would stay with me, to live in La Push forever. But I would try to let Charlie come every day, and we'd go to visit him often. But Bella definitely wouldn't leave my side—never in her life.

I knew I looked like a damn possessive, male chauvinist, but was simply recognizing an inescapable fact: this woman was mine, and would be where I was. If it was possessiveness, then I would admit—I was possessive.

Every time, I was more and more convinced that I should talk to Charlie, for him to know the secret of our tribe. After all, he was the father-in-law of the Alpha of the pack; therefore, he was family.

My dad knew what to say, to reassure him. "Charlie, you can't ignore the fact that from the moment that Bella returned to Forks, it has completely revolutionized the lives of Jake and yours; and I think you knew that it was going to happen."

"Okay, I admit it; I knew that Bella's return would also affect Jacob's life ... I knew that sooner or later, I would have to go through this; I saw it coming from the moment Jake went to fix Bella's truck. I saw how Jake looked at her. The problem is that ... I'm having a hard time accepting it. I don't want you to rush things, Okay? Take it easy."

My girl wanted to respond to him; I interrupted her.

"Let me, honey," then talking to Charlie: "Charlie, calm down; I never had precipitated things with Bells. You asked me not to do anything that she didn't want, and so that's how it's been. I'm a man of my word."

"That's what worries me, boy, you're a man of your word, and you were quite clear about what you told me this morning ... and I know exactly what will happen in the future."

"Dad, look ... I don't know what you talked about this morning ... but I just want to remind you that my relationship with Jake is just mine and his ... And ... as to what will happen in my future ... you're starting to talk like Sue." She looked at me, while I was smiling from ear to ear; a lovely blush appeared on her beautiful face.

"What?; Sue Clearwater?." Charlie asked.

"Yes, she's the fortune-teller of the people ... and I assure you that you don't want to know what she... _predicted for me._"

Charlie didn't ask any questions about that. I thought, actually, he didn't want to know what Sue _predicted for us_.

"Okay, now I think it's better that we focus on the present, and it's time we to go to the activity that we will start in a while," Billy said.

Charlie knew of our activity, so we ended our dinner, we cleared up everything quickly, and left.

We would join our friends at Old Quil's house. It would be there at his home, where we would meet the Tribal Council, the pack and all imprints. So we said goodbye to Charlie, and went in Billy's truck.

After tonight, I would assume the role as the Alpha of my pack.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I knew that Quileute magic would be present tonight. Jake would take over as Alpha, an arrangement that he never intended to flaunt, but his lineage demanded it. In addition, Jake was the biggest and strongest of all the wolves, and the purity of his Alpha blood came from both lines of his family.

On the way to the Old Quil's, we talked of what would happen. No doubt what was going to take place tonight was something unprecedented, and I felt it was my duty to be beside Jake ... This was very important to him, and I would support him in the way he needed me.

"Previously, has something like this been done before? ... A change of command between two wolves?," I asked Jake.

"Sam is the oldest of the wolves, but he isn't the Alpha; he assumed that role, because he was the first to phase and was the most qualified. But I started my preparation to assume my position of Alpha, as the legitimate heir to Taha Aki. And now, I'm the stronger wolf, physically and mentally."

He looked at me and seemed to know what was on my mind. "There won't be a transfer of power, or force between Sam and me. He will leave his post as Alpha, and I will assume it. Then, he and the pack will recognize me as his Alpha, but there is something else ... and that's something I must talk about with Old Quil. He's the only member of the last pack who is still alive, and he knows what happened when my great-grandfather took over as Alpha."

"But how is it possible ...?." It just seemed _impossible._

Billy explained, "A shape-shifter doesn't age. One begins to age when he leaves off phasing, and Quil Ateara was the youngest of the former wolf pack, was almost a child, and was the wolf that stayed in phase for more years. He didn't age, until he left the phase, much later than the other members."

I was still shocked; I couldn't believe that Old Quil had been a wolf. Despite his years, and his white hair, Old Quil didn't look so old, but rather he seemed a wise man, powerful, and with great mental strength. Now I wasn't surprised that Old Quil had the ability to look at people, and could see the purity of their souls.

"Quil is the leader of the Tribal Council, but in turn, is the only living member of the last pack. At that time, the members of that pack were only three: Old Quil, along with Ephraim Black, great-grandfather of Jacob, and Levi Uley, Sam's great-grandfather. They were the shape-shifters who made the treaty with the Cullens. Ephraim Black was the first shape-shifter of that pack, then Levi followed him, and later Old Quil," Billy said.

"Bells, what we're going to relive tonight is something none of us knows about, only Old Quil had lived an experience like that, because it was in the mind of my great-grandfather. When we get home, I have to talk to him, just me alone. But after my conversation with him, we all go to the forest, to where Taha Aki and the big wolf had their first meeting," Jacob said.

"But ... do you know where that place is? ... Or will Old Quil tell you?"

"No, Quil won't need to tell me anything, I know where that place is."

I wanted to ask something else, but as always, Jake knew what was on my mind.

"Bells, nobody else knows that place, only Old Quil; he saw it in the mind of my great-grandfather. But I'll bring you up there."

I felt Jake in a very different way. I saw the maturity of a leader in his face; I felt that Jake had capabilities that were still unknown; he had qualities that only he could possess. No doubt, Jake would be a great guide for his people; his tribe would live in peace as in the times of Taha Aki.

Something that Jake told me went running through my head: Only three wolves made the pact with the Cullens. Now there were seven, equal in amount to the members of the Cullen clan. But, why?, Why had the pack grown so much?

I looked at Jake, but I dared not ask questions. Now, it was the wrong time to have that kind of meanderings.

"Come on, Bells, I know you have something on your mind; ask me anything you want," said my boy.

"This isn't the best time to have questions, but ... you have analyzed why the tribe, now, has a pack so great? Only three wolves were needed to make the treaty with the Cullens, though you were outnumbered. And now ... there are seven wolves ... Why so many? Perhaps is it that something is coming? ... a greater danger than the Cullens?, Or a bigger coven?."

As I spoke, I didn't look at Jake; my gaze was lost in the infinite. Truth be told, I didn't want to ask these questions now, but Jake knew me very well, and I couldn't and wouldn't hide anything from him, not even my apprehension.

Jake took my hand to give me confidence. "Sweetheart, on other occasions we discussed this issue, but we don't know for sure the reasons why our pack is so big. And I can't ignore that, this fact is something that really has me uneasy... But we'll find out ... I promise."

I knew that Jake would do it, I trusted him.

My mind continued her meditations, to remember Old Quil. How amazing! He was a shape-shifter. Despite his age, Quil was still powerful. So ... Jake, Sam and Quil were the descendants of the three wolves of the last pack.

"Jacob?"

"Tell me, honey."

"You, Sam and Quil ... have some family ties, or inbred?" I asked.

"Yes. Quil and I are second cousins."

"I thought that it should be that way. You, the Quileutes are few, and I thought that among you, should be several family ties," I told Billy and Jake.

"Yes, the Quileute have always been a few ... but, as I told you once, magic has always been present in our tribe ... I can still remember my grandfather, Old Quil and Levi Uley in their wolf forms," Billy said.

"Seriously?; That's ... amazing. You must have been very little."

"One of my earliest childhood memories is when I was in my father's arms, while I watched my wrinkled, stooped grandfather... I remember as from the forest, a young wolf appeared, and began to annoy my grandfather and Levi Uley. And suddenly, my grandfather exploded into a giant russet-colored wolf, and likewise Levi was transformed into a black wolf. Before my eyes, were the three best friends, turned into wolves. Levi and my grandfather seemed old in their wolf forms, with grizzled muzzles and stiffness in their joints, but Quil was a young wolf, full of vitality." Billy seemed absorbed smiling, remembering those incredible memories.

Billy's face was full of longing. "I remember how they made a noise ... like laughter, and then they turned and went for one last run through the woods. Therefore, I can say quite properly, that magic has always been present in our tribe. Magic is absolutely real and vivid in my blood ... and Jacob's as well."

It was true; I had been a witness of this wonderful magic.

Billy continued, "When Jacob was born, I prayed fervently that vampires would never return here again. I wanted my son to have the same peaceful life I had ... But the Cullens came back again ... and for the first time ... I saw that magic as a curse." Billy said, with regret, and continued.

"But then I remembered my childhood ... and how I dreamed of being a shape-shifter, a powerful wolf, a savior and a hero to my tribe. My best friends and I dreamed of defending our people, and destroying vampires. If we had been shape-shifters, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara IV would have been my pack-mates. If we had been shape-shifters, Quil, the son of Old Quil, would have been able to survive the accident, when his small boat was destroyed in a storm, Harry Clearwater would not have not died of a heart attack, and I wouldn't be in this wheelchair."

When I looked at Jacob's father, I always felt like I was seeing two people rather than just one. There was the old man in the wheelchair with the lined face and that smile that reminded me of my personal sun. And then there was the direct descendant of a long line of powerful, magical chieftains, cloaked in the authority he'd been born to. It was amazing.

"This isn't a curse, Dad ... It's a privilege and a great honor," said Jacob, as he parked the car outside the house of Old Quil.

In the house were all the Tribal Council, the pack, and the wolf girls, including Ang. Expectation was reflected in their faces.

After the greetings, Old Quil called to Jake to talk with him. Billy, the pack, Sue and the girls stayed in another room.

Sue asked us girls to cover ourselves very well; we didn't have the body heat of the pack, and the night was cold. She even prepared some coffee for us, while we were waiting for Jake.

This time, the whole atmosphere was different; it was quite unusual; it was not the day to conversations or fun-talk.

It didn't take a long time for our wait; after a while, Old Quil and Jacob joined us.

I felt confused; all that would happen was something mythical, and I was not even sure if I could be as close to Jake as I wanted. But my doubts were dispelled quickly: Jake entered the room we were in; he looked around, walked over to me, and kissed me on the lips. It was a very sweet and gentle kiss. I swear my heart soared.

"The best thing that could happen is that you were here, on this important day for me and for our people," said my handsome man.

I didn't know what to say. I simply nodded.

"Now we need to go. Remember the place where we trained Seth?," Jake asked his pack. The boys began to discuss the location and distance.

"Yes, that was in the Olympic Park," Paul said.

"Right, we'll go to the woods there ... to where Taha Aki and the great wolf found them for the first time ... to where it all began," Jake said.

"The place is a bit distant and inaccessible," Seth said.

"Although ... I think you already have thought out the solution," Paul told Jacob.

"Yes. Look, this is a place we can't reach except in our wolf form; so we all go in phase, and the Council and our women will be mounted on our backs. Then, we'll arrive soon, and safely. I just don't want anyone trying to compete, to arrive beforehand; this time our loved ones will be on our backs; understood?"

"Okay, boss. Who travels with me?," asked Seth.

"You will take Old Quil. Paul will go with my dad," Jacob ordered them, and continued: "When we're in phase, in my mind I'll show you the place where we'll go." The wolves were all in agreement.

"Okay, so now I'm going to phase before the rest, to help Billy to ride on my back," said Paul. He left to go phase.

"Quil, you will go with your imprint, like Jared and Embry. Sam I need you to take Sue and Leah. I know you can manage both."

"No problem. I'll be happy to take my wife and my mother in law," Sam said, and then asked: "What more do you need?"

Jake shook his head. "Only a warning for the Council and our women: go very sheltered, because it's cold, we'll return late, and you won't be able to stand beside your men. My pack must remain in phase, so you should carry our clothes. During the change of command we won't be making a bonfire, only afterwards."

It seemed surprising that Jake had such authority over all of the pack and the Tribal Council. He was making the decisions and everyone was obeying what he ordered.

"Honey, I need you to carry a change of clothes that I brought for me; it's in the truck." I found it odd that Jake brought more clothes, apart from what he was wearing, but I didn't bring up the subject.

"In addition, I brought more warm clothes for you and for my dad; they're also in the truck. I thought maybe you might need more clothes; I can't be with you at all times, so I want you to be warm," my boy told me, stroking my face with his large hands.

"You thought of everything, didn't you, Alpha?," I told my wolf.

"Honey, during the change of command, I have to be away from you, and I don't want to worry about you or my dad freezing."

Jake continued to stroke my face, took my face and kissed me very sweetly. My heart took flight.

"These heartbeats are music to me," said my Jake, smiling at my lips; I only smiled back, and hugged him tightly. I could hear some giggling from our friends, but no one said anything; it was not the time for it. Although I'm sure that after the change of command, it will inevitably make me red as a ripe tomato, and more than once.

"Bells, I'll take you on my back now."

"Okay, I think I can't deny an Alpha's order."

"Mmmm, What an appropriate response!." With that twinkle in his eyes that made me shudder; and talking near my ear, he murmured, "Tomorrow I'll remember those words ... when I can have you all to myself." Jake's joy was undeniable.

I looked at him in shock, opening my eyes and my mouth wide; I'm sure I looked like a goldfish. Definitely I would have to think about better use of my words.

"It seems I have to choose my words more carefully," I told Jacob. I was just thinking right now, but I thought Jake's mind was thinking about everything.

"You definitely have to do it, because anything you say may be used against you." I was about to answer but he silenced me with another kiss.

"You agree, babe?." Jake said, grinning from ear to ear. I could only nod.

"When we get there, I'm going phase back, but I can't be with you until the end of the ritual. But you know you're in my mind at all times."

It was amazing to see Jake this way, as the leader who has it in his blood, as the Alpha of the pack, and the future Chief of the tribe. But, despite the Alpha tone of his voice, he spoke to me as his partner.

We left the house, the full moon illuminated the darkness of this cold night; Billy was already on Paul's back. The rest of the pack was phased, and we all went to the place where the ritual would be held.

There was no doubt that the wolves were coordinated; they moved as one soul, leading us through the woods. For all of us, humans, it was a safe trip. In the solitude of the forest, nothing and no one could hurt us.

We traveled fast. The journey was long; it probably would have been short for the pack, but now are traveling with us on their backs.

We came to a clearing, surrounded by a great circle of trees; with the full moon, it was easy to distinguish the shadowy figures, looming around us.

I got off of Jake's back, while the others did the same; the pack stayed there, with us, in their wolf form. Jake approached me; the red wolf was so immense that even looking at it was intimidating. But Jake always managed to keep me unafraid of him.

Slowly he approached, and began to surround me, as the first time I met his wolf. I knew he was going to phase back, but it seemed that the wolf wanted to be with me for a moment; I stood still, but my heart was beating rapidly. Suddenly, in a very swift manner, the wolf ran its tongue down my cheek, and went into the woods.

"Jacob!." I shouted at the wolf, while he went into the trees.

"Bad Wolf," I said slowly, unable to stop laughing; but I knew he could hear me. My friends and Tribal Council were laughing with me, while he looked at me and seemed to be laughing in his wolf form.

I managed to distinguish how Jake disappeared behind some trees, while everyone else stayed together. It was incredible—the mixture of beings that we were together in that place. A mixture of wolves and humans, and that at that moment we were one.

Old Quil stood before us, and told us, "This is the place where it all began, the place where the Spirit Leader and the wolf met for first time, and where they were united in one being. This is where my friend Ephraim Black became Alpha, and is where his great-grandson, Jacob Black, the direct descendant of Taha Aki, will become the Alpha of our tribe."

Quil paused, and then continued: "Form a semicircle; we must make room, here in the center."

Semicircle?, Why?. Well ... I'm sure we would soon know the answer. We all did what Old Quil asked, leaving a large space in the center of the clearing.

Wolves were a little ahead of us, and waiting for something ... or someone.

"I know that none of you have seen something like this; for that reason, I urge you—don't be afraid ... Don't be afraid by anything you will see," Quil said.

I was alarmed. "Maybe Jake will be in danger?." I asked Quil, with concern reflected in my face.

"Not, at all, my girl." Those words of Quil brought me peace.

Jake suddenly appeared, dressed. He stood in the middle of the semicircle; all of us were silent.

He and the whole pack were looking towards a fixed point, as if they could see something that was hidden from human eyes. Some of the wolves moved restlessly. Jake looked at them, and a low growl came from his throat, making the wolves hush immediately.

Wolves returned to a still position, waiting. Jake remained imperturbable, absolutely quiet, as if he knew that nothing could harm him.

We started to hear a noise from the place where the wolves were staring. All the sounds were silenced in the forest; I only gazed at Jake, but he never took his eyes from the place where the noise came from. It was like footsteps, and it sounded like something was approaching and was growling very hoarsely. I felt my heart beat very fast, and I was sure that I was not the only one whose heart beat that way.

Suddenly, wrapped in a halo of light, a huge red wolf appeared from the trees; it was a big wolf, larger than the rest of the pack. The wolf was very beautiful, and incredibly, like my Jake's wolf.

The wolf from the woods and the wolf of Jake looked like twins; the only difference was that the wolf in the forest ... it was like ... ethereal, wrapped in that luminous halo ... His body had a disembodied light; it was something sublime.

The wolf of the forest seemed intimidating; the pack was a little uneasy, but Jake remained unalterable, and very serene.

"Taha Aki, the Great Wolf," said Quil in a whisper, but we could all hear him.

I couldn't believe it, just couldn't. Perhaps that was the great wolf of the Quileute legends?. For that reason, we had to come up here?. For that Great Wolf to reconvene with Taha Aki's lineage?

I had many questions, but I knew that Quileute magic had no explanation. And what we were witnessing tonight, was something mythical, but absolutely real.

The Great Wolf began to approach Jake, in a threatening manner, showing its teeth; a deep growl left its throat. But Jake was not afraid ... rather ... it looked like he was going to face it.

Jacob hunched his body slightly, he growled menacingly, showing to the wolf that he was not afraid. The Great Wolf kept approaching Jake; it stopped in front of him, watching him. Given the attitude of Jacob, the wolf seemed to change its position and stopped growling; but the wolf didn't stay still for long. Suddenly, he began to slowly surround him. Jake followed it with his eyes. It was ... as if the Great Wolf was considering Jake, watching and sniffing him at the same time, as if the Wolf was recognizing him.

That seemed to be the way the Wolf was establishing a connection with Jake, the way it was identifying Jacob Black as the descendant of Taha Aki. The Great Wolf stopped in front of my Jake, staying there, now face to face with him

.

Jacob and the Great Wolf were watching each other, for a moment that seemed endless. It seemed as if ... they had established a link, that only they understood ... as if they were communicating mentally ... as if sharing their thoughts.

Suddenly, Jacob and the Great Wolf watched me at the same time. The penetrating gaze of _both_ was very intense. I felt astonished. It was ... as if I could see Jake and his wolf, at the same time.

After a moment, the Great Wolf peered at Jake, as if it was talking to him. Jake stopped looking at me, to gaze back at the wolf, to resume their _dialogue_ without words.

We were silent spectators of that monumental encounter. Wolf and man were splendid; their mutual understanding had reached a point where both appeared to be very mild-mannered, one in front the other.

This dialogue without words seemed to be flowing incredibly, because occasionally Jake nodded toward the red wolf, as if they were really talking.

Suddenly, Jake looked around and nodded at the Great Wolf, as if they had reached an agreement. Both of them moved away from each other.

What happened next was so sudden, so fast. Jake opened his arms, and the Great Wolf jumped towards him, covering Jake with its aura.

All of us were amazed with what we witnessed, but I couldn't help but be scared. I moved restlessly, wanting to get close to Jake; but Billy took my hand to stop me. I looked at him frightened, but he didn't say anything, just smiled and gently squeezed my hand, to give me confidence.

The man and the wolf formed one being ... as in the Quileute legends. Now it was Jake who was wrapped in that radiance; it was something so wonderful, absolutely supernatural.

Jake began to tremble, his body shook; he seemed that at any moment he would explode. That same impression came to my mind, the first time I saw Jake phase; an indescribable emotion seized me again, as on that occasion.

Suddenly, Jake hunched his body, and it exploded into the Great Wolf with the reddish fur. Jacob, like Taha Aki, was more than a wolf or a man: he was the Spirit Man.

Jake's Wolf was magnificent. It was not that ethereal wolf from a moment ago; it was a real wolf, but it was the greatest of all, and it was certainly the strongest and most powerful. In a word, he was superb. All wolves were big and strong, but the Great Wolf excelled above all.

The Great Wolf approached the pack, starting at Sam. The black wolf seemed hesitant, as if it was a little fearful. The black wolf stepped back, but the red wolf shook its head, as if forbidding him to recede; certainly giving an order, that the black wolf must obey. The red wolf looked menacing, showing teeth, showing to everyone who was the dominant wolf.

Sam began to tilt, but Jake growled low to the black wolf. Sam straightened again, and slowly began to approach the red wolf. The rest of the pack did the same.

The link between the wolves was instantaneous, clearly establishing hierarchy, between the Alpha and the rest of the wolves. It was obvious who was the predominant wolf.

The connection formed between the wolves was incredible. The pack seemed to be quickened, strengthened, as if it had instant identification occurring between the leader and the rest of the wolves, which transformed them into one single entity, with an indissoluble bond.

I had never seen how wolves acted when they were together; I swear that it seemed incredible to see how they interacted as one being.

The reddish Great Wolf began to howl; its howls rumbling the earth. All the wolves began to howl, but the howls of Jake's Wolf were the most shocking.

Suddenly, the red wolf came up to me; now I felt even smaller next to him. The wolf looked at Billy, who was sitting next to me, and leaned toward his dad; I was touched by his show of affection for his father.

Then he looked at me and approached; his face completely in mine; I could feel how the wolf sniffed my face, then sniffed my body.

I didn't know what to do; my heart was pounding in my chest. Gradually, the Great Wolf began to bring its face to my hand. My trembling fingers began to ruffle its beautiful fur, while the wolf bent down so I could pet it more easily.

"Jake!" His name came from my lips like a sigh. I was so excited, wanting to pet and hug that beautiful wolf, because I knew that, in hugging the wolf, I was hugging my Jacob.

"Do it, Daughter," Billy said. "My son wants you to hug him."

I didn't think twice; I hugged my beautiful wolf with all my might. The wolf allowed me to caress him; I kept stroking the wolf, which seemed to be enjoying my touch, because it growled at me softly, like a purr.

I walked a little ways from the wolf, to look at him.

"You're beautiful," I said.

The red wolf seemed to enjoy my answer also. He turned and walked to his pack; giving orders to the rest of the wolves. Then the great wolf ran into the forest, and the whole pack followed him, making noises that seemed like wolfish laughter.

We all saw the wolves run away, till the whole environment was enveloped in silence. Old Quil took the clothes of all the boys, and followed them into the woods.

I looked at Billy; his face reflected pride and great excitement. He held out his arms and I hugged him. It felt like I was hugging my dad.

I let go of Billy, for hugging my friends, who were waiting for me. All of them were as excited as I was.

"Oh my God, all this was… prodigious, was fantastic," said Sue, while all my friends were talking about how amazing it had been to be spectators of an experience like that ... magical and supernatural. Old Quil came back to us; he appeared to be holding back tears.

"Definitely to live something like that, is incomparable. Although I saw it in the mind of my dear friend Ephraim, there is no comparison to living it," said Old Quil, very excited.

"All this reminded me of when I was a shape-shifter. It is something indescribable," said Quil, as he hugged Billy.

No doubt they both had many memories to share; wonderful memories, of their families, of the magic of his people ... a magic that was far more vivid than ever. The two Council members began to talk about all the magical moments that ever lived when they were young—especially Old Quil, he had much to tell.

As we listened to Billy and Quil, from among the trees we spotted our men. I wanted to run to Jake, but he anticipated me, and ran towards me. All I wanted to do was hug him and never let go.

Jake took me in his arms, and began to spin with me. All the wolves approached their women and loved ones. Jake dropped me a moment and bent to hug his dad, but then returned to my arms.

"Oh God, Jake ... all this ... was magical ...". I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jake wouldn't let me. He started kissing me so eagerly, with so much love, that he didn't even care that we were with other people. It was a long, passionate kiss. When he released my lips, I was breathless.

"That ... also was magical," said my Jacob, whispering and hugging me tight.

While we remained snugly embraced, I realized that some of the boys lit a bonfire, but I was in the warmest place in the world—the arms of my Jacob.

**ROSALIE'S POV:**

I'd been waiting for this call since I came to Alaska. I wouldn't call her, because I was sure that Alice would be watching my future ... but not Tanya's; and the way to prevent the success of Alice was ... not make plans.

I told Emmett that we would come to Denali Park, for hunting; he loved to hunt in this park, because here there was an excellent variety of brown and black bears, and the bears were favorites of Emmett. In addition, we were not long ago in this park, so we took all our time to enjoy hunting.

But now, our hunting was ending; Emmett went hunting for the last time, while I was waiting for him. After he returned, he wanted to go to see our friends, but I had to delay our trip to see them for a little longer. Alice must not know what I would do; I didn't want to ruin the real intentions of my encounter with Tanya.

I'd been _glued_ to my cell, and I was finally getting the call I was expecting.

_"Rose, where are you and Emmett?, I've been waiting for you."_

"Tanya, at this moment, we're here, in the park, close to your home, and we are staying in a cabin; but I can't give you more information. I'm not going to see you or seek you; you will have to come looking for me. And don't tell me when you'll come, or where to find us. Just, look for me here in Denali."

_"Why so mysterious, Rose?, Why in this way?. Here, there is no way that Edward might know of our meeting; unless you think about it when you return to Forks."_

"Not Edward ... but Alice can know it. She must be watching my future. Tanya, do as I asked you—just come looking for me, and don't tell me when you will come, or where we can see each other."

_"Damn, Rosalie ... I see that things are worse than I thought it would be."_

I smiled listlessly. "You have no idea, Tanya ... you have no idea."

_"Okay, then, that's the way it will be, Rose,"_ Tanya said, ending the call.

Now I had only to wait, and forget what I came to do in Alaska.

I trusted my ability to fool Alice; I just hoped to not regret to have schemed in this way ... to be delaying my meeting with Tanya.


	11. Chapter 11: Putting in a test to our lov

Hey wolf girls, has been a long time since my last update. But even though sometimes I have no time, I will not abandon my story, I'll keep writing, although slowly, but I will write to finish this story. I have several reasons for doing this: I'm a wolf girl, and I love J&B, I have a great Beta who encourages me and helps me, and I have some wolf friends, very good friends, who support me unconditionally. Thanks to all, especially to Betty, Zayna, and Dorothy.

I wanted to tell you that my first story, Jacob's Twilight The Beginning, is being translated into German by a wolf friend, and is being published on the website . Several readers had added it to your favorites. Thanks to Bianca for her translations, and effort.

This chapter is long; I swear I tried to shorten it, but I love writing of J and when I write, I do not know what parts to remove. Even, some parts may be repeated, but I swear that when I write about them, I cannot stop, I just cannot.

Okay, now I leave you with this chapter. Hope you like.

Cariños a todos.

**CHAPTER 11: PUTTING IN A TEST TO OUR LOVE**

**JACOB'S POV:**

When I returned to my Bells, she wanted to run into my arms, but I anticipated her. Bella didn't have my night vision, and she wasn't renowned for her skill; but that's one of the things I loved most about her; she was absolutely human.

I ran to her and hugged her. I wanted so much to hold her, to feel her little, warm body embraced with mine. But I didn't want only to hold her, so I gave vent to what I needed to do, and I kissed her the way I wanted, not caring about the people around us.

I kissed her until she was breathless. But she wasn't the only one who gasped; with her beauty and the intoxicating kiss we shared, I gasped.

"That ... was magical too," was all I could say.

I kept holding her while some of our friends prepared a bonfire. We decided to stay a while here in this place, and lit a fire, that our imprints and the Tribal Council didn't leave cold.

Tonight, Quileute magic had been more present than ever, and we were all very motivated. In addition, we wanted to share the experiences we had lived.

We sat around the bonfire. I sat next to Billy, with my woman on my lap, while we were commenting about the change of command.

"Having lived this ... having witnessed something like this ... was more than I could imagine. It was astonishing; I felt such a strong emotion; thousands of memories rushed through my mind, when I was a shape-shifter, beside my two best friends ... I was grateful to the spirits of my people, for giving me the opportunity to see with my eyes something like that. I wasn't present at the time that my dear friend Ephraim, became Alpha, but now, I lived it when his grandson took over as Alpha. Ephraim would had been very proud of you son," Old Quil said, with deep emotion in his voice and in his eyes.

"_He is_ proud of me," I replied.

My girl looked at me curiously. "Okay, I won't ask how you know that. The Quileute magic has no explanation, so I'm not surprised at what you've said. But ... there's something I don't understand ... That wolf... was the Great Wolf of Quileute legends, and it ... joined with you. So what happened to your wolf?"

"The Great Wolf recognized me as the heir to Taha Aki, not only for my lineage, but by the strength and power of _my wolf_. What made the Great Wolf, was to transfer to me full force of the Alpha; its strength was merged with my wolf's. Now, I am that Spirit Man that once was Taha Aki. My wolf has been strengthened."

"All of us felt strengthened, consolidated with you, as if we had been entrenched in one body ... It was amazing," said Embry.

"Jake, I don't know if I should ask or not, but ..." said my girl indecisively.

"Honey, you can ask whatever you want, you know," I said to my woman. She seemed to hesitate, but I knew she would tell me what was on her mind; her character was very determined to be intimidated.

"Look, obviously there are aspects within the pack that I don't understand, so I want to ask this question ... because I want to understand more about you. When you took your place as Alpha, your wolf growled at Sam. Why? Within the pack ... does a hierarchy exist? Or range? Explain it to me ... I want to know."

I loved that Bells wondered at this, I loved that she wanted to know everything about my wolf part. Her closeness with my other part—with my wolf, was growing.

But she wasn't the only one who wanted to ask this question.

"Actually, I wanted to ask the same thing, but sometimes I feel like I'm getting into an issue that isn't meant for me. I mean, my boyfriend and my brother are shape-shifters, but I always thought that I was intruding on a subject closed to me," Leah said.

"I guess Bella also joined us, as imprints," Claire said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Don't tell me," said my girl laughing, and continued, "While I don't turn into a wolf, it's all good. I don't want to become something big and hairy."

We laughed at her comment. I think if that happened, my wolf would not leave my little wolf in peace.

"So that's what you think, that I growled at Sam?." I looked at Sam and he was smiling, because we realized that my growl was interpreted in a very different way than what it actually was.

"Well ... let's say that I called attention to Sam. My wolf growled at Sam's wolf, because he started to bend when I approached him. I didn't like it, so I growled, and gave an order to him and all my pack. None of them will ever bow, and much less my beta. We are a pack. You guys are my friends and brothers. As Embry said, we are one body. Sam is my beta, but for me every member of my pack is important. There is no difference among the wolves, because in a battle against our enemies, any of the wolves can make the difference between life and death, even the youngest of the pack." I looked at Seth so they would realize I was talking about him. Although Seth was the youngest wolf, he was very fast and skillful.

"I thought I was the omega of the pack," said my young friend laughing.

"No, Seth, you are only the youngest of my pack. But you, like the rest of the wolves, are at the same level; all are essential to our success as protectors," I told my friends.

"Jacob, you're really talking like a true leader. But ... the old Jake, is still in there, isn't he?" Quil asked, pointing to my chest.

I burst out laughing at his remark. "Come on, Quil, I'm the same as always, but now I have more responsibilities."

"That means we can continue teasing you as always?," said Paul, with that smirk I didn't like.

"You already know the answer to that, Paul," I replied, using the same arrogant tone. But Paul was smart, and knew well, the warning tone in my voice.

"Don't worry, you put limits on me before you became Alpha. I respect that, because you were the only one who stopped me short when I wanted to bug you. Besides, I'm not going to risk you punishing me by doing patrols for weeks." He continued, "You always had a cunning answer each time I wanted to embarrass you. You've done things pretty well, Black, in all aspects, even when it came to Bella, because of something I said about you being a master," Paul said with sly grin.

Bella just looked at us; her blush appeared on her face, but didn't ask anything. Best not to further delve into that conversation.

"I suppose you realize what you can do mentally, in connection with your pack," Old Quil said.

"Yes, Jake, that's something that caught my attention deeply, because our minds are like an open book for all of us, but from this night I felt a change," Jared said.

"That's true, we all feel the change," Embry said, while the rest of the guys agreed.

I smiled; Old Quil looked at me and seemed to understand right away what my pack had discovered. The guys instantly noticed the change in my mind, so I decided to explain it now.

"Tonight we all discovered things of the wolf that we had not previously known. Alpha males can exchange our thoughts, but only those I wish you to know. This ability is unique to every Warrior Spirit. My mind will be open to you in all aspects that my pack needs. We'll always be one body, one mind, but obviously there are thoughts I won't share with anyone," I told the guys. It was obvious that everyone understood what I meant.

"So for you, it wasn't hard to work on that mental shield that was told to us by my grandfather. That mental shield was innate for you," said Quil.

"That mental shield is an idea I like. Jared, you have to work on that," Kim told Jared pleadingly.

We laughed at her comment, but obviously for our imprints, it would be very convenient that their men had the capacity to hide some of their thoughts.

"Not only Jared has to do it, the whole pack has to work on that mental shield. I lost my innocence from the moment I phased, I'm still a minor, and definitely some thoughts of yours I prefer not to witness," Seth said. My poor friend was right.

"You're right, Seth, all must work on that mental shield, especially if we consider the ability of that bloodsucker to read our minds. We must overcome this capacity, because that may be our weak point when in battle," I told my friends.

"And do you think that you might have a battle, or something?," my girl asked, trying to hide her concern.

"I don't think so, but with Edward ... I can't be sure, and I won't take risks. The nature of vampires is misleading and dangerous," I told my girl hugging her tightly.

That man always represented a danger to us, he was in love with my wife, and a man in love was capable of anything, especially him.

"Work on that mental shield, to learn to hide those thoughts that you don't want to make public, especially about your personal life, to learn to block your thoughts when you meet Edward Cullen. But you should be clear that you can never hide your thoughts from your Alpha," Old Quil told to all of us.

My friends looked at me to see if I confirmed what was said by Old Quil. It was true, there's nothing that my pack can hide from me.

"That's right. You may block some of your thoughts for the rest of the pack, but none of you can block your thoughts from me," I told my friends.

"Being Alpha has given you unique capabilities, and I'm sure there are others, that you have not yet discovered," Billy said.

"Yes dad. In fact, tonight I'll patrol the res, because I want to free my wolf to see changes in speed and agility. Tomorrow Paul and Seth will patrol."

I really wanted to patrol tonight to discover the changes in my wolf. But that wasn't the main reason.

The guys just smiled because they knew what my main motivation was to go out on patrol tonight. I would take a few days off to enjoy fully with my wife, and my pack was well aware that, during those days, I didn't want any interruptions, not even if the third world war began.

I looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to me, and I squeezed her body even closer to mine and began to breathe in her heady scent. She looked at me, and a lovely blush covered her face. She had seen the burning in my eyes. Bells knew me so well, as I her.

That was enough to realize that, although now I was the Spirit Man, Bells definitely had the power to completely cancel all my self-control, of the man and wolf. Only her... always her.

I tried to remove those thoughts from my mind, to focus on tomorrow, and all that I must have organized with my pack, and Billy.

Also, tomorrow I was going to broach a very important issue for me, and that completely involved my Bells. I had planned many times how I would expose her to this issue, what was the best way to tell her. But now that I'd become the Spirit Man, the spirits of my people gave me the wisdom to explain to her about the indissoluble ties that bind us—the great depth of the love of man, and the devotion of my wolf.

Tomorrow I would talk to her about the most powerful law of my people: the imprint.

**BELLA'S POV:**

It was dawn, and we were tired, so we decided to return to the reservation. The boys went to phase, and each of us returned to our homes in the same way we had come to the forest.

On the res, we parted, and each group went to their home. We came to ours. It was wonderful to feel the heat inside the home of the Black family; Jake took care of all the details.

While I waited, sitting in the living room, Jake helped Billy, and after that, Jacob would go on patrol.

At this time I was in a dilemma: On the one hand, I didn't want him to go—I didn't want to leave him even for a minute. On the other hand, I wanted him to go to patrol because ... I didn't feel sure of myself when I was with Jacob. Now, our closeness was greater still, and really I didn't know if I could be in control of myself, or if I could put up any barriers to Jake's advances ... or mine.

How would I be able to be in his arms, in his bed, and try to suppress my desire to eat him with kisses? Or stop his advances, when all I wanted was to feel his kisses and his hands on me?

I had to stop thinking about it; I didn't want Jake to hear the beating of my heart, which had accelerated just by thinking about him. But that was impossible; it was obvious that this _detail _did not go unnoticed by him.

When he finished helping Billy, Jacob came to my side, knelt in front of me, and looked at me with a very penetrating look that made me blush. Definitely, I was right in my assessment.

"The beating of your heart is music to my ears; you know that, right?".

I just nodded, I couldn't answer him; his husky and seductive voice, and the way he looked at me, left me speechless.

As much as I tried not to be obvious, it was almost impossible; but I had to find a way out, and not show how incredibly sensitive I was at this time. So I decided to divert his attention.

I began to stroke his hair and divert his thoughts to what he had to do now.

"It's awfully late, and you have to go on patrol. You better go, so you can come back soon, and rest a while."

Jake raised an eyebrow and smiled in a sly way; evidently noticing my attempt to divert our minds to another topic.

"Yes, but I'll return soon, for a little rest and recuperation for this day," Jacob said, starting to gently kiss my face and lips.

Jake's lips were all too persuasive, and immediately, I responded to his kisses. After a while though, I began to get out of his arms and lips, to let him go on patrol, because he definitely showed no signs of wanting to end this pleasant time.

"Jake ... you better ... go now, so ... come back soon." I tried to speak, but he interrupted me with his kisses.

"Jake ..."

"It's time to go." I told my boy, without conviction. After a few moments, he was able to stop. It seemed that neither of us was willing to end this romantic moment.

"Yes ... I know, but I'm having a lot of work trying to go, now that you're here; you're a magnet for me."

I just nodded as he continued tasting my lips subtly. I wanted to hug him and not let him go, but I was very aware that I was the mate of the Alpha, and I must support Jacob, and help him in this new role he assumed tonight.

"I know, but you have to go. Anyway, we'll soon be together again. I came to La Push during these two weeks of vacation to enjoy with you, and that's exactly what I'll do."

It was obvious that Jake was happy with my answer. He held me tight to his body, but I knew he wanted to tell me more before leaving.

"Today, we'll go and visit other places on the reservation I want you to know ... And I'll talk to you about the imprint. Now is the time to do it."

_Imprint_; I knew this was a very important issue for him, and the truth was, this topic was making me more and more anxious. Anyway, I waited so many days to know what imprinting meant, I didn't mind waiting a few more hours.

Jake gave me a long kiss goodbye, and left quickly. I went to bed, and soon I fell asleep.

I didn't know how many hours passed until the moment I woke up ... and I woke up in the most wonderful way I could dream of: with the soft kisses of my Jacob. He had me absolutely trapped in his arms, as always.

I looked at him surprised; I hadn't even heard him when he came back, let alone when he entered this bed.

"I came back early, I didn't patrol for a long time, and also I didn't go far from here ... I needed to be near you," Jacob said. He continued, "When I was patrolling near here, I heard you calling me ... It was then that I could no longer resist anymore, and I came back home. In addition, I had patrolled the entire area near the reservation."

"I called you in my dreams?."

Jake smiled and replied, "Every night you call me in your dreams. You say my name, and call me, _My Jacob_. I love to hear those words when they come out of your mouth."

I had the feeling that I not only call him in my dreams, but I dared not ask, even though my blush gave me away.

"Yes, it's true ... but not just call me..."

Shit... What more did I say in my dreams?. I started to look away, but Jake took my chin and made me peer at him.

"Bells, please, look at me."

I did what he asked, but I felt my cheeks burning. It didn't help me any, by the way Jake was looking at me either.

"You call me with your body, and the way you move ... slowly ... looking for me ... it's simply exquisite. You don't know the effort that I have to do ... for—" Jake didn't finish his sentence, only explored my body with his eyes, as if he could caress my body with them.

Oh God; but how?; How could my body call him?. I dared not think about it, and even less in this moment when Jake has me clinging to his body.

I won't deny that I enjoyed the admiration I saw in his eyes, and I loved that fact.

He continued, "And when I hold you, you cling to my body, and your body is completely relaxed, because you know you're in my arms."

"In your arms, I feel so safe. Jacob, I trust you," I told my boy, trying not to think about all the rest of what he said.

But my mind had only one idea: I wanted to kiss him—kiss him for hours, but he acted first. He started to kiss me and gave me no letup. He settled me on the bed, under him, and his massive body covered mine completely, taking care not to crush me.

I didn't know at what point I started to moan; I just couldn't help it. My moans were getting louder, and all I did was to stimulate Jacob's excitement. He started kissing my neck and collarbone, making guttural noises in his throat, which seemed like purrs, and each time they became stronger.

Suddenly, and surprisingly, he stopped.

"Billy got up ..." said Jacob, as he listened carefully to what was happening in the house.

"And he was to get me into my sister's bedroom."

We watched each other for a moment, until we began to laugh quietly. I covered my mouth to not laugh out loud.

I didn't know what would have happened if Billy _hadn't gotten up_ at the right time.

"Okay, this won't happen to us ... No, if things turn out as I want them to," Jake said. I didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

He must have seen my facial interrogation.

"Honey, I promise to explain everything today, including the way I dream that things should happen," Jacob told me. Without giving me time to say anything, he gave me one of his delicious kisses, and that made my mind forget everything except him.

"Any questions?"; Jake asked me, as I watched with my eyes and mouth open, like a goldfish .

He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss, stood up, and helped me out of bed.

"I'll go where Billy'sat, to help prepare breakfast. You get dressed, beautiful, because I want to leave early," Jake said, and went out to help Billy.

I dressed quickly, and went to meet with the men to help in the kitchen, but they already had everything ready.

We enjoyed a delicious breakfast while we talked and shared a nice moment.

When we finished, Jake and I ordered and cleaned everything while Billy called to the Clearwater family, to tell them that we would be home soon. Sue and her children invited him to spend the day with them, so Billy wasn't alone all day.

I still didn't know where we were going, so I asked: "Okay, now tell me what you have planned for today?."

Jake approached me, and took me in his arms so that my face was at the height of his.

"Okay, we'll start by getting Billy over to Seth's house, and then continue our journey to other places on the reservation that I want you to know about. Let's go to some hot springs, then I'll take you back to the lake you saw a few days ago, and when we return to the reservation, we're going to return to where the cliffs are, so that you can recognize them."

"Well, apparently you have everything planned out for today."

"And not just for today, Bells. You'll soon find out what I planned for you, from this day on."

I felt that Jacob not only spoke of these two weeks. Then I remembered one of the places he mentioned: the hot springs. And I thought, maybe we could bathe in the hot springs.

"Hot springs?; We could bathe?. I brought my bikini," I told Jake, but as soon as those words came out of my mouth, I regretted it.

I remembered that afternoon when Jacob found me on the beach, and I was only wearing a bikini. I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

Jake certainly also remembered that moment, his eyes darkened further, and approaching my ear, growled slowly, and then he spoke to me.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've dreamed of going back to see you in that bikini. But if you wear it today, I can't answer for your safety with me, because I won't be responsible for my actions."

My heart immediately soared.

"If you could hear my heart, you would realize that their beats are as fast as yours, and it seems to be bursting from my chest," Jake said, taking my hand and placing it on his chest.

"You see?; This is what you do to me, Bells." He told and continued. "Also, if you wear your bikini, I won't be able to concentrate on what I want to tell you. Remember what I said yesterday—you make me lose all my sanity just by looking at you."

"Okay, no bikini," I replied.

"None of that bikini stuff... just for today."

"Perhaps another day, when you plan to visit the thermal baths?." I asked Jacob.

"I'm not sure, but I think we won't have time to go to those places, at least not for a couple of weeks," Jacob told me. He had a gleam in his eyes that made me feel a mixture of confusion and nervousness. Jake wasn't done. "We'll be busy for several days."

"Busy?."

"Yes… very busy". Jacob looked at me in a peculiar way that made me shiver again. Oh God, What strange power this man had over me!.

"Time to go," said Billy.

But when did he came to our side?. I never even heard him approaching us. Jake realized my confusion.

"I also didn't realize when he came around us," said my boy.

"Okay, people, time to go."

Jake helped his father to climb into his truck. I placed Billy's things in the vehicle, and we left.

It was a short distance from Jacob's house to the house of the Clearwaters'. Jake also had planned to leave the truck there. He wanted to take me to the other places, in the same manner as before he had taken me for a walk. He would be my transport.

So, after saying goodbye to Billy and the Clearwater family, Jake and I went walking into the woods. Jake disappeared for a few moments behind some trees, returning as my beautiful red wolf.

I climbed on his back, and let him take me wherever he wanted.

**JACOB POV:**

We arrived at the thermal baths, and I phased back, to enjoy the landscape with her. This place was really beautiful. Bella was amazed by the abundant natural beauty of these places on the res; her connection with nature was something incredible, a characteristic that has always been inherent in the Alpha imprints.

No doubt she was the best Luna that I could have waited for; I was a very lucky wolf.

Actually, the idea of bathing in this place was excellent, but had to think about my sanity and of my heart. Today my purpose was to talk to her about the most powerful law of the pack, and seeing her wearing that small bikini, would not help me one bit; no doubt my concentration would go by the wayside.

When she proposed bathing in the hot springs, I knew it was an innocent request of her... I think; but since she mentioned that idea to me, I'd been fighting my overactive imagination.

I swear I was doing my best to concentrate solely on enjoying the company of my woman, and to fulfill my purpose, to tell her about the imprint, and what it implied; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to have a _civilized day_ next to her.

My wolf was desperate to make its mate, and I wouldn't do that while she didn't know the mark that my wolf would make in the soft and tender flesh of her neck.

The worst thing was that I just wasn't thinking of the wolf's mark. The truth was, my mind primarily imagined the mark of man, in all her beautiful body. Also it didn't help me that my wolf was on the surface, wanting to come out; I had to monitor it incessantly.

_I have the power of the Alpha male, and I can control myself_, I told myself, and I was achieving it ... well ... barely, but I was succeeding in my goal.

She seemed to understand the struggle I had inside of me, because she looked at me sidewise, without saying anything. It should have been obvious my internal struggle between my desire to hug her and my self-control.

"This place is very beautiful", said my girl, while she touched the water with her hands, wetting her face, her neck.

"Absolutely precious"; my words came out as a promise, but I talked about my Bells.

She realized, and looked at me and smiled in a way so seductively, that I felt my self-control slowly begin to waver.

"Are you sure this is what you want?," asked my girl. I knew exactly what she was talking about. _Do you really want to be away from me? Also, will you ask me to keep me away from you?. How long will you be able to resist?. _

She stood up and walked toward me, slowly. Bella knew that I was easy prey for her games of seduction. In my mind I wanted her to come over, so I would have an excuse.

_Come on, Bells, come to me. The man and the wolf wished it_. My barriers would be broken by the provocation of this woman; it would not be _my fault._

But she just smiled at me and seemed amused by my reactions.

"Don't worry, hun, I'll help you in your goal today. The Alpha male is the one who will take complete control of himself," said my girl. She walked slowly towards me, provoking me, ogling me, as if she was caressing me.

She stood very close to me, but not enough. She started to smile more openly.

"And... to keep under self-control means that you can't talk to me?. You can only look at me?. That I should stay away from you?. That you have not wanted to accept my invitation?."

Those words caused on me a slow and delicious torture. My mind began to fill with pictures of my wife, when I found her on the beach wearing just that little bikini, her nipples hard, her lush... and dangerous curves.

Now it was me who ogling her. My eyes were making a feast with her body, enjoying every inch of her. Bella shuddered as she realized just in the way I looked her.

But, despite her obvious nervousness, she don't self-conscious with my boldness, and that... just loved it.

"So... now what are you going to do Jacob?;… where are you going to take me?," her incitement knew no bounds.

Bella played with fire, but I was the one that burned. I was literally burning with desire for her. My self-control went to hell.

Before she could realize, I took by assault her mouth, and began to kiss her in a desperate way, punishing her for her incitement. I knew I was kissing her in a violent way, who spoke only of domination and rapture; but she had to learn what triggered in me every time she provoked me in that way.

My whole body was shaking, and in desperate need of contact with her. But I realized that my girl was as turned on as I was. She was incredibly passionate.

I undulated my body to hers trying to bring her closer and closer to me. But her proximity wasn't enough, so I did what I needed to feel her closer to my body. My hands caressed her hair, traveling down her back, moving involuntarily. My hands were down by her hips, stroking her ass to her thighs, enjoying her anatomy, until my purpose was fulfilled; that her legs hug me around my waist.

She moaned loudly and tried to separate our bodies; but I wouldn't let her. I used an arm to hug her by her back, and the other I put under her ass, gripping her tightly to me. Apparently, that was the very moment that she realized how hard I was, because she separated from my lips, as she buried her nails in my back.

By God, everything she did was testing the limits of my moderation, and what she told me then didn't help me one bit.

"Jacob ... I feel eager for you, too. You can't imagine how much," my woman told me in a trembling voice, and panting exquisitely.

A chill ran through my body, and she realized how much her words affected me. And not only to man, but also to my wolf.

My wolf was on the surface, looking at my wife. I do not want to scare her. I closed my eyes. But as always my Bells surprised me; she took my face in her hands.

"Jake... please look at me... I have no fear of the wolf."

I looked directly into her eyes. It was only a few moments, but she realized that my wolf was looking at her through my eyes. Bells saw the man and the wolf at the same time.

The reaction of my girl, with knowledge of both sides of me, was something unexpected.

She looked at me; her eyes didn't reflect even a hint of fear. And without my even imagining it, she started kissing my eyes.

"Jacob, I love both parts of you; the man and the wolf." Her words touched my heart.

"Bells, I swear I won't spend another day, without claiming you as mine". My words came out of my mouth in a disordered way, and the way I had her embraced only worsened my situation, so I let her out of my arms, and took her face in my hands.

Now it was she who closed her eyes.

"No, Bells, look at me ... I want you looking at me." She did what I asked.

"Bells ... remember what I told you yesterday?." She nodded, and I continued: "They were only a few moments, and I couldn't resist you more time. I wanted, I needed to touch you."

"Jake ..." she tried to speak, but I still wanted to say something else.

"Bells, let me finish." She just nodded. "Honey, the wolf and man are desperate for you." I knew my voice was agitated. I took a few mouthfuls of air, for deep breathing and focus.

"But you make that task so difficult for me," My smile wore off, and nearing my face to hers, I continued, "Bells, I waited a long time to discuss this issue with you, and today was the perfect day to do so. The only problem is that ... to my delight, your games of seduction are absolutely irresistible."

Our hearts still throbbed wildly, but already were beginning to calm down.

"Jake ... I ... I still have trouble fathoming everything you feel about me ... It should be similar to what you make me feel ... I'm sorry." No, she shouldn't be apologizing for anything.

"No, Bella, you should not apologize. You don't know what it means to me that you love me." I was the happiest man knowing the woman of my dreams was mine.

No longer would I further delay our pending talk, but I urgently needed cool off, or I swear I'd have a spontaneous combustion right here. I wasn't going to release my wolf, as I did before, and on the other hand, these hot springs were not an option to cool the hot blood of my body.

I had to get to the lake now.

"Okay, enough of these spring for today; now we'll go into the lake that I took you to see few days ago." I needed to get to the lake to dip for a few minutes, and cool down as soon as possible.

Before my girl could answer me, I took her mouth for an assault. The way I kissed her took her by surprise.

"You agree?." I asked her, but she just looked at me, confused. My smile was inevitable.

Now I had to think a bit about me, so I didn't expect her response. I took her in my arms and I ran towards the lake.

I didn't enter phase; I preferred to be running in my human form, so that the trip was more comfortable for her.

At the lake, I did a few dives, while Bella watched from the shore. That was a great way to cool down my body, and my thoughts. Well, that wasn't true ... but at least my body cooled down.

When I came out of the water, my woman and I sat near the shore, facing each other. Soon I was going to be dry in order to have her in my lap, but at least now we kept our hands intertwined.

I noticed my Bells's hands were shaking, and it wasn't for cold. I knew she was as anxious as I was. So I decided to ease her anxiety and mine now.

"Bells, before explain the imprint, I need to tell you something else." She nodded. "I'm sure you remember the day you first came to La Push, after I found you on the beach." The blush on her face was lovely.

"Do you remember we went for a walk to the beach?; I explained why I behaved so badly with you." She nodded again.

"I told you what the facts were ... But there was something that I didn't tell you that night, because it wasn't the right time." She opened her eyes in alarm. I stroked her face to give her confidence.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart. All that I said that night is true, especially what I feel for you. But first I wanted you to know the legends of my people and the Quileute magic, and you knew the other part of me. So it would be easier to understand ..."

"The Imprint," she and I said at the same time. We both smiled.

"Yes, the imprint, the most powerful law of the pack." I knew I had to be careful in the words I chose to explain what the imprint was. I didn't want her to think we were together for obligation; she should be clear that my love for her was beyond all magic.

"Bells, for me, my love for you is the most powerful law that exists, and there isn't anything that can overcome the love that you woke up in my heart. You believe me, don't you?." I said to her, stroking her face. She nodded, and then what she said once again made my heart melt.

"Jake... sometimes I have a fear of the strength of my feelings for you. It scares me to feel this way about someone, in so little time. I can't explain... ".

"I know how to explain it... It's the imprint."

"The imprint ... is something that affects our relationship?." She looked worried.

I smiled to reassure her. "Just positively." I paused to collect my thoughts.

"Every time that wolf's gene gets activated in the young boys of the tribe, the wolf begins actively seeking its mate, the only woman to be the best companion for his life, the woman who is his soul mate." I looked at my Bells, to see the reactions on her face. She appeared calm but I felt the anxiety inside her ... And I couldn't understand why.

"When the wolf meets its companion, it originates the prodigy of the Imprinting."

"Imprinting?."

"Yes, the Imprinting. It can be described as a force stronger than love at first sight, more forceful. It is ... as if the threads that keep you connected to others, such as friends, family or loved ones, are cut, and millions of steel cables join you to your partner. To be imprinted, you only want her happiness, and she will see you as whatever she requires— as a brother, a friend, or your partner." Bella looked at me without saying anything, but in her eyes I kept seeing the anxiety of earlier.

Bella certainly realized that the imprint was a powerful thing. But something was wrong... The train that following my thoughts gave me great distress.

**BELLA POV:**

What exactly was Jacob saying to me?. That imprinting forced the man to be with the woman that the wolf chose?. That the man had no freedom of choice?. And then ... what about love?.

I tried to be as calm as possible so that Jake couldn't see my nervousness, but I knew I couldn't fool him. So before he started asking me questions, I decided to ask him.

"How is that ... you discovered what it is ... the imprint?."

"According to our legends, the imprinting was first known among the Quileutes when Taha Aki married a third woman, after the death of the other two. In her he found a true mate of his spirit, and although he also loved the other two, with her, he experienced more intense feelings. That why Taha Aki decided to let his wolf spirit grow old and die with her," said Jacob.

"Yes, I remember you told me that wolves didn't age until they stop phasing."

"Yes, and I said that's something that I'll do, to grow old with you. I'll wait for the Cullens to leave ... Now that Edward left, I'm sure they'll all go far from Forks. I won't be needing to phase anymore, and I can grow old with you, Bells."

It was clear that for all of us, it would be a great relief that the Cullens leave. Thus, the pack will have a normal life... I said normal?. Really now, I didn't know how normal life could be for Jake or the rest of the guys ... with the magic of imprinting.

I wanted, no, needed to know more, and came back with more questions.

"Jake, your friends are imprinted?." I asked.

"Yes, Sam, Quil, Jared, and Embry recently."

"And how did imprinting happen with them?." I needed more information about the imprint, but was afraid to directly ask Jake if he was imprinted.

"Sam was the first to phase, and disappeared for several weeks. Sam and Leah were dating, so imagine how it was with Leah," Jake said. I felt sorry for Leah; it must've been terrible to live through that period.

Jacob continued, "Old Quil, Harry Clearwater and dad were members of the tribal council, and they knew what might be happening; so Old Quil and Harry went to look for Sam, and found him after a two-day search. Poor Sam was naked, dead of cold, hunger and fear. All together, they returned to the tribe. Quil, Harry and my dad knew that going into phase wasn't the only change that Sam was going to experience, although they didn't know if the imprinting's phenomenon was real or not, but ... in truth, the tribal council hoped for Sam to imprint on Leah, especially Harry Clearwater. Quil, Harry and Billy asked Sam not to tell anyone what happened. Sam wanted to tell all to Leah, but the tribal council asked him not to, until they knew if Leah was or wasn't his imprint."

I interrupted Jake. "Wait—you're telling me that if Leah wasn't Sam's imprint, he couldn't tell her anything?. But Leah was Sam's girlfriend ..."

It was confusing, and I had thousands of questions, but I was afraid to ask.

"Bells, please, let me explain how things happened. That will help you understand better about what the imprint is."

I nodded, and he continued. "Sam went home, and Leah went to see him, and when he saw her, he immediately imprinted on her. For all it was a relief, because she loved him deeply, and Sam loved her; but if Leah had not been his imprint, sooner or later that relationship would've been over."

Again I interrupted Jacob. "But Leah is a wonderful woman. How is it possible that their relationship would be over, just for not being his imprint?." My voice was getting higher. Until now, I didn't like what I heard of imprinting.

I'm sure Jake knew exactly what was going through my head.

"Sorry ... please continue," I said, and he did.

"If Leah wasn't his imprint, the wolf of Sam would keep looking, and eventually find its imprint. Hopelessly, Sam would've had to leave Leah. That would've been terrible for everyone, especially for Leah."

I felt as if had my breath cut short, trying to assimilate what Jacob was saying.

Jake sought my eyes and squeezed my hands.

"Bells ...?." His voice reflected concern. I had to divert his mind, so I kept asking further questions.

"And what about Quil, Jared, and now, Embry?. Tell me their stories." I asked.

I don't want that Jake can realize my concern, so I did my best not to show it. I started pulling up grass, pretending the _greatest serenity_ as possible.

He looked at me for a moment; I knew it had failed trying to take the worry out of his mind, but he did as I asked him, and answered my questions.

"Jared and Kim were classmates, but Jared had never noticed her. Kim was in love with him. But when Jared joined the pack, he had to stop going to school for a few days; later when he returned, and met Kim, he looked into her eyes, and he imprinted on her. That story was somewhat expected. Regarding Quil, well ... Quil was the next to join the pack; no one expected what happened to him. He loved to have several dates with different girls. But one day he saw Claire and imprinted on her. I swear I thought he had gone mad; Claire was a girl of 13 years, and at that time Quil was 17. It caused a big mess, because Quil wanted to see Claire, and be closer to her, but Old Quil had to explain to him that, for now, he would be what Claire needed; a brother, or a best friend. So Quil has learned to be patient, but his patience has paid off, because Claire learned to trust him, and Quil did good things with her, until she fell for him. Quil has been careful with his imprint; he hasn't even already marked her as his. He's waiting until she comes of age." He paused for a second.

"And about Embry ... well, you know how things came about. Embry had never been near Ang, and had never looked into her eyes. But when I went to your house, to fix your truck, Embry looked into Ang's eyes, and realized that she was the companion of his life, his imprint. Imagine, all this time he was very close to his imprint, unknowingly. As yet, Embry thanks me for helping him find Ang, although I feel I haven't done anything. We're all well aware that a wolf may never find its soul mate. That's what has happened to Paul, so far. So he lives la vida loca, and enjoys his time with all the girls he can get. Paul believes he'll never find his soul mate, so he enjoy his life as it is."

Now that Jacob was completely dry, he tried to approach me, but I stood, and walked away from him a little. I needed to think clearly, and being in his arms didn't help me do that.

I started walking slowly along the shore of the lake, while Jacob walked behind me following me very closely.

"Bells wait... "; Jacob took me by my arm and stopped me.

I turned to face him. We both looked and said nothing. I knew he was concerned by the expressions on my face. It was true, I couldn't deny it. I felt great anguish in my heart. I was afraid to ask more questions, but I couldn't remain in uncertainty.

Again Jacob tried to approach me, but I put my hand on his chest. He looked at my hand on his chest, and tried to talk to me, but I interrupted him.

"No Jake ... I need to ask you further questions and I can't think if I'm in your arms."

It hurt to see the pain on his face.

"Bells... What are you afraid of?. You know that I love you... ".

"Yes, I know. But ... for how long?." Jake looked at me confused.

"You do realize that the imprint doesn't let you choose?. Neither man nor his imprint have the freedom to choose. It is as if the imprinting ... forces you to be with someone. Look at Quil and Jared. At least Sam imprinted on the woman that the man loved. But Jared had never looked at Kim, and you think Quil could had fallen for a teenager?... ". I tried to say something else, but Jacob interrupted me.

"Yes, Jared and Kim ... Quil and Claire ... Embry and Ang. They would have been together; it was only a matter of time," Jacob told me safely.

"But how can you know that?. There is no way you can be sure of it."

"Yes. Bella, of course I'm sure; and, do you know how I know?. Because these women are the soul mates of my friends, and because God, fate, or the spirits of my people, sooner or later would join them ... Yes, Bella, I'm as sure as the fact of knowing who is going to be my imprint." The Alpha tone was undeniable; his voice was strong and clear, with full certainty.

"Jacob ... you ... you imprinted?." I told him without hiding the fear in my voice.

"Yes, Bells ... I've imprinted on the kindest woman, and the most beautiful I have seen with my eyes, the best woman for me. And the wolf didn't choose her. The one who chose her was me, Jacob Black. I fell in love at age 7, for the world's cutest little girl; she and only she has been all these years in my mind and in my heart ..."

I tried to interrupt him, but Jake stopped me.

"No, Bella, let me finish ... I knew this girl was going to come back into my life, it was only a matter of time, and I also knew that my wolf would choose her. And you know why?. Because the wolf and the man chose her at the same time. You and I were destined from our birth. And so it was ... When I first saw you at school, and I looked into your eyes, I felt like the strings that kept me attached to the earth, and my loved ones, were cut off, but not for long, because those cables joined me to the new girl that came to school, thousands of steel cables ..."

"But you rejected me when I got to school…".

"Yes, because I was already in love with another girl ... which was the same new girl— You ... You, Bella, only you could disturb my life that way. When I saw you, when I touched you, I noticed the familiarity in you, because the new girl was _my girl._ Although the man didn't recognize you, my wolf did immediately," Jacob told me, in a very exalted way.

"And what would you have done if you had imprinted in another woman?. You would have forgotten about the girl you were in love with, wouldn't you?." I was barely containing my tears.

"No, Bella, you're wrong again. I have the blood of the Alpha, and if I had imprinted on another woman, I would've struggled against that imprinting; and indeed I would have won. Because in my heart, there isn't place for another woman, because you have everything. Besides, it would have been impossible for my wolf to choose another woman, because the wolf seeks the best mate for its life, and there isn't another woman who can be better than you ... Bells, you're not only my soul mate ... you're my soul. We're made for each other…". Jacob's voice was a mixture of anger and exaltation.

"You don't realize the level of commitment and adoration I feel for you?; Why do not you believe me that I'm desperately in love with you ..." Jake clenched his hands in anger and frustration. But he didn't hold back anymore.

He closed the distance between us, and held my arms tightly, urgently, pulling me to his body. His eyes darted to my lips. I knew what he would do; but I did not thought that it would be in that way.

With a wild panting, he took my mouth, assaulting it. This time there weren't those sweet and sweeping kisses. He started kissing me with rage, while one of his hands held my head and his other hand settled on the small of my back and crushed me against his body, forcing me to arch my body against him.

His lips were ravenous, and I ... Oh God, I was dying to be close to him, kissing him. I didn't care about feeling his anger, while his lips, his tongue explored my mouth with an enthusiasm bordering on violence.

Jacob kissed me with a growing despair, while I gave back his kisses in the same way he was kissing me.

Surprisingly, Jake stopped and it was at that moment when I realized I was moaning aloud. I continued with my eyes glued to his mouth, savoring my lips, feeling the moisture that he left in my mouth. Jacob smiled at my reaction. That's when my eyes met his. His eyes shone in a mixture of agitation, anger and pain, so many mixed emotions ... But above all, he watched me with great worship, as if I were the light to his eyes.

"You don't need to tell me anything, I know exactly what you want ... But before I continue devouring you with my kisses, I need you to listen to me very carefully; okay, honey?."

I just nodded. I was like a little girl waiting for a reprimand, but I didn't mind, knowing that later I would get the candy that I wanted to eat.

"Bells, I am absolutely in love with you, and nothing and no one, not even the imprint could separate me from the woman I chose for myself ... Yes, the man chose. I have the freedom to choose ... like you, Ms. Bella Black."

His words moved me.

"How could you think I was with you because I'm forced by Quileute magic?. And then... what about you?. Do you think that Quileute magic has you tied to me?." Jacob said.

But, how could he think that?.

"Tell me, Bella ... tell me you didn't love me even before you knew of the imprint. Come on ... tell me you think that I don't love you, or you think you're with me out of obligation. Look at me, and answer me." The Alpha male's lineage was unmistakable.

I felt anger ... anger about his doubts, and I left his arms. But ... in the time I reacted, I realized that was exactly what I had been doing to him; doubting his love.

God, how could I be so stupid, so cruel?.

Jacob wiped some tears from my face. At what point had I began to weep?. I swear I couldn't hold them back any longer, nor even notice when they started to fall.

My heart was pounding, and I knew my voice would tremble when I answered.

"Jacob, you know I couldn't tell you something like that ... Oh God, I ... I love you with all my heart. I chose you, and only you ..."

It was amazing the effect that my words had on him. Jake wanted to hug me again, but I had to finish what I was saying.

"Please, let me finish, I need to tell you this." He did what I asked.

"I have loved you since I was a little girl, and now, as a woman I love you unconditionally. I don't mind the imprint, and it's not affected me—that _Quileute magic_. Just know that what you and I feel about each other, is the strongest magic that exists ... The only thing I have clear... is that if I was not your imprint, and she appeared in your life, I. .. I would fight for you. I'll never give you up to any other woman. You are only mine, Jacob." I felt like my voice vibrated with emotion, feeling that as my tears streamed down my face.

"Bells," my name came from his lips like a sigh of relief.

Now Jacob came to me, knowing that I would not put up any resistance. He lifted me in his arms and held me tight to his body.

"I love you Bells", Jacob repeating me over and over again, and he kept kissing my face and drying my tears.

But I wanted something else. I wanted my reward, so I asked for it.

"Shut up, Jacob, and kiss me now." I knew that my request was an order, which he did immediately.

This time his kisses were so sweet and captivating. I was lost in his arms, and in the ardent kisses of _my _Jacob. He had become an expert in the art of kissing, and he knew I was going crazy, feeling everything he could do with his tongue in my mouth.

I lost track of time, I could have been kissing him for hours. I could feel my lips swollen and burning because of Jake's kisses.

But I needed a letup; I swear I was breathless. I started slowly walking away from his lips, but Jake didn't let me go from his arms. He held me for a long time without saying anything. I had a feeling that our conversation wasn't finished.

Jake sighed, and took my face in his hands; he wanted to tell me more, because he was staring at me.

"What is Jake?. Tell me. What else do I have to know?. Is something wrong?. Please don't scare me," I told Jacob, while I moved away from him.

"No, honey, don't panic. It's just that I'm looking for the most appropriate way to talk ... about ... our mark," he replied. After a few seconds he decided to explain.

"Okay, come here." He sat on the ground and pulled me onto his lap.

He inhaled deeply before talking. "Bells, I love you, and I know you love me too; but, you will be mine completely, only when we carry out the ritual of the imprint... when the wolf and man claim you as our own ... to make you mine."

I wasn't sure if Jake and I were thinking the same thing, but by the glint in his eyes, I think so. The color in my cheeks was unforgettable.

"I know you got it, right?." I just nodded.

"Bells, you know that man and wolf are desperate for marking you; I have submitted my wolf barely, but now you know everything, nothing constrains me," said Jacob.

The words escaped my mouth. I was nervous, with anticipation, because I knew I would go, and would do what he asked me.

At that time, I just thought only in accommodating my body next to his, and kiss him.

I surrounded his waist with my legs, and began to taste his lips with my tongue. Jacob's response was immediate. He kissed me with longing.

It seemed as if we had become one person. And we were literally that; one, and in the most prodigious and mysterious way ... that anyone could imagine.

For a drawn-out minute, with absolute clarity, my future spread before my eyes. It seemed like I was looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts. I could see Charlie and Renee mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam in La Push. I could see the course of years, since the time made me change; I saw beside me the man I loved; and most wonderful of all, I could see two little black headed children, walking out of the forest that was so familiar to me, and running to Jacob and me, to reach us, and embrace us with their little hands. The whole vision was so real, that I swear I could hear their giggling playfully; I even stretched my arms to embrace these children, which to me clearly were my sons.

Only when the vision disappeared before my eyes, I could realize what was happening around me.

I opened my eyes, and I realized that Jacob was watching me, marveling with every detail, his lips still attached to mine.

We looked for a long time, and none of us said anything. But we both were visibly moved.

"Jake...?."

"You saw them ...?. Tell me, honey, could you see them?." asked my Jacob.

"Those little boys?."

"Oh God, you saw them ... you could see them," said Jake, as he hugged me tightly.

"Jake ... how is this possible. This is ... is miraculous. The children ran to our arms ... and I ... Oh God, Jake, I wanted to hug them." My voice was choked with emotion.

"Bells, you realize the level of connection that you and I have?. Do you remember what I told you a while ago?. You are my soul, Bells... you and I are one…. Look, some time ago, Old Quil told me that, being the Alpha I would have some qualities that were unique. One of them, I discovered last night when I realized that I can block my mind ... And now, I discovered another," he said.

"But ... how is this possible?." I asked. Although truthfully, again the answer was the same; the Quileute magic had no explanation.

"I think it's due to the level of consolidation that we have reached. What we know of the imprint is what we ourselves have experienced, and what the legends narrated about the love between Taha Aki with his third wife. Our legends say that they felt such a strong love for one another, that's why she gave her life for him." Jake paused to look into my eyes.

"The bond that Taha Aki had with his third wife was very powerful. That is the same link that you and I have achieved."

Certainly, it must be so; Jacob could see my soul, only with a look in my eyes.

"You don't know, Bells, but I have dreamed several times about those kids with black hair running towards us. I feel in my heart that these children are ours ... That's the life I want with you," Jacob said as he kissed my face.

Oh God, he also felt that these children were ours.

"And that's the life that we'll have," I told to my boy, stroking his neck.

I knew the effect my touch on him would cause. Jake began to purr softly and closed his eyes in ecstasy, enjoying it.

Suddenly, in one quick motion, he imprisoned my wrists in one hand, behind my back, and with the other pressed my body to his.

"Don't Bells!, don't keep pushing your luck, provoking me without mercy ... You don't have idea how eager... I feel for you... I want to mark you right now"; Jacob told me while he was savoring the skin of my neck with his tongue.

Mmmmm, mark me ... Jacob told me this more than once, but I couldn't imagine what could be the mark of the wolf; I had only one thing in mind, and definitely didn't think that was what Jake had in mind.

I took his face in my hands and asked him: "Jacob, please don't tell me that the mark of the wolf means ... going to pee around me?."

We both laughed out loud, by my unexpected question. When the laughter stopped, Jake told me.

"Of course not ... The wolf's gonna mark you here." Jake kissed the back of my neck, pointing to the place where the wolf will place its mark.

I looked at him with a puzzled face. Perhaps the wolf ... will bite me?. There was no need to ask the question; Jake knew what I wanted to know.

"The man will bite you, to leave the mark of the wolf on your body. You will be only ours."

"But ... when I met your wolf, he surrounded me with its body, and Billy told me that the wolf had marked me as its own," I said to Jake, remembering my first encounter with the wolf.

"Yes, but that was the way the wolf was impregnated with your scent, and left part of its essence in you."

"I like that. I love your scent," I said to Jacob, inhaling deeply on his neck. His masculine scent was incredibly enticing to my senses.

He took my face in his large hands, and told me, "I love your scent. You don't know how much I dream that you impregnate me with your scent that comes from the depths of your being, and that I'll enjoy completely ... when I claim you as mine."

I knew exactly what he was talking about—my arousal the other night, caused by my erotic dream. Just remembering that night, I turned red, my heart pounding in my chest, and I felt my body was heated.

That was the reaction that Jake expected from me. He had already learned how to turn me on, and my reactions increased his.

"And ... about the mark of the man ..." Jake paused, to look at me straight in the eyes. I never saw his eyes as dark as now. A groan escaped me involuntarily.

He began to kiss me; his kisses were delicious. Any rational thought escaped my mind, and all I could think about, was to kiss him for hours.

Our kisses were the preamble so that our souls were connected again. Our bodies were a perfect complement, not only in the physical aspect; I could feel our souls in perfect union.

Jake quickly learned to manage his new qualities at will.

Before my eyes again, was showed quite clearly one of the intimate dreams that Jacob wanted to carry out with me.

But I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen. My dream with him hadn't compared in the least with Jacob's dream.

They were only a few seconds, but it was enough to realize how much Jacob desired me.

OMG, I never imagined this. I was so flushed, but mostly, I was incredibly excited, enjoying this revelation, that was outlined in front of me: Jacob's imagination was completely exposed before my eyes, and I was witness to one of his erotic dreams with me.

**JACOB POV:**

Before our eyes was shown quite clearly one of the most erotic visions of what I dreamt to make with Bells; she, in my bed, moaning my name, my hands stroking her naked body, while my ravenous lips leaving trails of fire on her beautiful body. That was just the beginning of what I would do with her.

I swear that my thoughts were so clear, that I could inhale her arousal permeating into my body. I don't know where those dreams ended, and where reality of this moment began; what was happening was the merger of two moments.

An indescribable pleasure coursed through my being, and I felt it as my body was hardened with desire.

My woman began to squirm in my arms, trying to get loose. I couldn't let her go, I just couldn't.

I reacted only after several attempts from Bells, for making me come back to reality. My lips and my arms let her go, and she stood quickly.

Bells didn't dare to look at me, and I knew why; she was still impressed by what we had lived. The feeling was so real. By God, I could still feel the softness and warmth of her skin on my hands!

After a few minutes, she looked at me and her face turned red.

She crossed her arms, as if to cover her body, knowing that I was still fascinated by our incredible connection, and I was ogling her, as if I could still see her in all her glory. She was beautiful, just perfect.

"Jake ... what was that ...?. What did you do?." My beautiful girl was still very flushed and amazed by what we had just experienced.

"Nothing yet, Bells. What you saw ... is what'll happen when I make love to you." I would not hide anything. My wife opened her eyes and her mouth, surprised at my audacity.

"Yes, Bells, I can't cheat you; what you just saw, is what I've dreamed of doing since I saw you for the first time." I must tell her everything, so I continued: "Now you know what is the mark of the wolf ... and of man." Her heart and mine were accelerated at the mention of my mark.

"Remember that I'd never do anything against your will. You're with me because you chose me freely, and all that happens will be your decision. Now it depends on you."

She said nothing, just looked at me.

I had to make my move; I couldn't leave anything to chance, knowing that she was still vulnerable, but not going to lose this opportunity.

"But you must to know that I'll do everything in my power to make you mine. I won't give up until you are completely mine ... mine forever, Mrs. Bella Black." Bella was still dazed, assimilating my confessions and assimilating all that will happen if I take her to my house.

I started to approach her, rather, to stalk her; Bells followed me with her eyes while her heart was beating a mile a minute. She didn't resist when I hugged her; that was a good sign that she was surrendering to me.

"Just give me a chance, and you won't regret giving yourself to me," I said to my woman, while gently kissed her mouth, her face, her neck.

"Jake, please don't do that."

"Don't do what, Bells," I replied. I wasn't going to let her come to her senses.

"Don't give me respite. You make my mind become mush." I smiled at her answer. But it was true; I didn't give her a truce, like a wolf after its little sheep.

She and I knew what would be her answer. But I wanted more; I wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Tell me ... Tell me, Bells. I want you to tell me that you will go with me. I want to hear from your lips that you want to be mine," I whispered softly in her ear. I was rewarded by a shiver that ran through her, and shook mine.

I grabbed her chin to look into her eyes. She looked at me deeply and I knew what would her answer be before she uttered the words.

She nodded: "Yes ... I'll go with you, Jacob. I want to be yours... only yours."

My heart was pounding so hard it looked like it was bursting out of my chest. She began to taste my lips with her tongue, so subtle, so sensual, seducing me.

A groan came out of my mouth, and gave free rein to my desires. I started kissing her wildly. She began to moan as she did in my dreams. We were both very excited.

My Bells started kissing my face, my neck, while my hands roamed her back under her shirt, and all I could think of was to take her to my house right now. I was completely lost in her, without any awareness of what was happening around me. We were just my wife and me.

Only she and I ... until I smelled this foul disgusting odor, and I heard those known voices, that I never dreamed of hearing again. I just had perceived them when they were too close.

"Well, well!. Rightly, the little dog didn't hear that we came."

"Ummm, what devil-may-care ... And besides, considerated. If even you brought us a butty."

Holy crap! Why had I been so negligent?. Why now?. Why wasn't I more careful?. I never thought that something like this could happen.

I looked at Bells, and I realized her fear. I hugged her with all my strength to protect the most loved in my world.

"Jake?." The voice of my Bells trembled, and sought refuge in my arms.

She knew what was happening. My heart froze in the fear of the threat to my wife. Threat from ...

Vampires!


End file.
